TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE : : :
by Bluemoonblue
Summary: Terry Grandchester creyó que habia perdido todo tras el accidente, incluyendo la posibilidad de procrear una familia, pero su unica solucion es pedirle matrimonio a su mejor amiga. ¿Candy aceptara? y que pasara cuando su prometida se entera que esta recuperado? botara a su esposa y se ira con Susana? PASEN A DESCUBRIRLO.. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO... CAPITULO FINAL
1. CAPITULO I

_**HOLA A TODAS… ESTA ES UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE LEI NO HACE MUCHO, ME GUSTO Y LA QUISE ADAPTAR A ESTE FANDOM…. LA AUTORA ORIGINAL ES UNA EXCELENTE ESCRITORA LLAMADA SOLIN… ASI QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE ELLA.**_

**DATOS DEL FIC:**

**TITULO:** _TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE_

**PAREJAS:** _CANDY Y TERRY_

**GENERO:** _ROMANTICO, AU._

**CAPITULO I**

* * *

Sus labios se dirigían a los míos. ¿Se encontrarían al fin? Nunca antes había ocurrido a pesar de que lo deseaba profundamente. Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y mi corazón se aceleró. Oh, sí... esta vez sí. Pero cuando me preparaba para el deseado encuentro, él empezó a alejarse. Su imagen se disolvió por completo cuando el odioso sonido del teléfono me obligó a salir de mi hermoso sueño.

Tome el teléfono inalámbrico aún algo perdida en el mundo de los sueños, un mundo en el que mi amado Terry Grandchester no estaba comprometido con la famosa modelo Susana Marlow.

-¿Sí? – conteste con voz somnolienta.

- ¡Candy, ha ocurrido algo terrible!- La voz de Albert Grandchester me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

-¿Algo terrible? –pregunté, sentándome de un salto y encendiendo la luz casi a la vez.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo te lo digo? -dudó mientras me esperaba la terrible noticia que ya presentía-. Se trata de mi hermano, de Terry. Está en coma.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunté, saltando de la cama con mis verdes ojos encendidos por el terror.

Ni siquiera pregunte qué había pasado, ya me enteraría de eso más adelante. Necesitaba saber dónde estaba Terry y llegar allí cuanto antes, así que empecé a quitarme el pijama.

-Está en un hospital en Nueva York.

¿En Nueva York? Ni siquiera sabía que Terry estuviera en Estados Unidos, pero la verdad era que había evitado tener contacto con él desde que había anunciado su compromiso con Susana dos meses antes.

Con un pie aún enredado en el pantalón del pijama, conseguí llegar hasta la mesa y encontrar lápiz y papel.

-¿En qué hospital? Estaré allí en cuanto pueda.

Colgué el teléfono antes de que Albert pudiera decir una palabra más, pero lo entendería. Él había pensado en llamarme inmediatamente sin importar la hora, mientras que sus padres hubieran esperado por educación hasta la mañana siguiente. Albert sabía que siempre había estado enamorada de su hermano. Habían sido muchos años de sentimientos ocultos no correspondidos y el reciente compromiso de Terry con esa mujer no había logrado acabar con mi amor.

Recorrí el apartamento a toda velocidad, juntando las pocas cosas que necesitaba para el viaje a Nueva York. Pensé en tomar un avión. En coche se tardaba dos horas y media, pero tardaría aún más si tenía que ir hasta el aeropuerto, reservar un vuelo y después volar hasta Nueva York. Además yo no podía hacer lo que los Grandchester... no podía soñar con las atenciones de primera clase, ni subirse al próximo avión a no ser que hubiera sitios libres en clase turista.

No me detuve ni para peinarme mi rubio y rizado cabello, solo lo agarré en una coleta baja. Me vestí con unos vaqueros gastados, una blusa en color verde turquesa y mis zapatos tipo bota en color negro. Poco después de dos horas estaba entrando en el hospital y preguntando por Terry.

* * *

La enfermera que estaba detrás del mostrador de información me miró y preguntó:

-¿Es familiar suyo?

-Sí -mentí sin pensarlo dos veces.

Los Grandchester siempre habían dicho que yo era como de la familia, la única familia que me quedaba, y el hecho de no tener vínculos de sangre era irrelevante en aquel momento.

-Llamaré a alguien para que la acompañe.

Cinco minutos después, que a mí me parecieron cinco horas, un joven vestido con una bata verde llegó para acompañarme hasta la UCI.

-Me alegro de que esté aquí. Llamamos a su familia a Escocia hace tres horas -entonces, justo antes de que Albert me llamara-, y aún tardarán varias horas en llegar. En casos como éste, tener a los seres queridos cerca en las primeras horas puede ser importante.

Bueno, tal vez no fuese uno de sus seres queridos, pero yo sí lo quería y eso tenía que servir de algo.

-¿Qué quiere decir con «en casos como este»?

-Usted ya sabe que el señor Grandchester está en coma, ¿no?

-Sí.

-El estado de coma es aún un misterio incluso con los avances médicos actuales, pero creemos que la presencia de las personas importantes en la vida del paciente puede ayudar a sacarlo de este estado. Me dijo esto con un tono ácido que no pude comprender.

Nos detuvieron en la entrada de la UCI para que las enfermeras me dieran instrucciones antes de que entrara a la habitación. Allí me enteré también de que el joven que tan bien conocía el estado de Terry era un interno, ayudante del médico de guardia de la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Al entrar en ella, ignoré toda la parafernalia médica alrededor de Terry y sólo me fije en el hombre de más de un metro ochenta que estaba en la cama. Tan inerte como una figura de mármol. Sus preciosos ojos azules estaban cerrados y tenía lesiones en la cara y una mancha rojiza en un hombro. No parecía llevar nada bajo la sábana y la manta que le cubrían hasta el pecho. Su respiración era tan débil, que por un aterrador momento pensé que no respiraba en absoluto.

Avance hasta su cama y alargué mi mano para poder tocarlo. Necesitaba desesperadamente sentir la fuerza de la vida latir bajo su piel. Al ver que no tenía ninguna venda, coloqué suavemente la mano sobre la parte izquierda de su pecho y casi me fallaron las rodillas por la emoción. El latido constante del corazón bajo mis dedos era la prueba de que, por muy pálido que estuviera, seguía vivo.

-Te quiero, Terry. No puedes morir, por favor. Lucha, sigue luchando.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el interno me pasó un pañuelo de papel para que me secara las lágrimas que me corrían por las mejillas. Lo tomé y las sequé sin quitarle los ojos de encima al hombre que estaba en la cama.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -pregunté.

-¿No se lo han dicho?- me dijo extrañado.

-Colgué el teléfono antes de que su hermano tuviera tiempo de decírmelo. Llegar aquí cuanto antes me pareció más importante que entretenerme con detalles –admití.

-Le dispararon cuando intentaba salvar a una mujer de un atraco.

-¿Le dispararon? -las únicas vendas que podía ver eran las que tenía en la cabeza.

-La bala sólo le rozó el cráneo -dijo el interno señalando las gasas-, pero cayó al suelo en medio de la carretera y un coche lo atropelló.

-¿Y las heridas?

-Se las hizo un coche.

-¿Hay algún daño permanente?

-Los médicos no lo creen, pero no podremos estar seguros hasta que no se despierte.

Algo en su voz hizo que me pusiera en alerta:

-¡Dígamelo!

-Alguno de los traumatismos puede provocar una parálisis temporal o permanente, pero no podremos saber hasta que no salga del coma.

-¿Dónde está el médico?

Necesitaba más información, más opiniones aparte de la de un interno, por muy informado que pareciera.

-Está haciendo la ronda y vendrá dentro de poco a ver al señor Grandchester. Podrá hablar con él entonces.

Asentí con la cabeza y mis ojos se volvieron a posar sobre aquel castaño, olvidando por completo que el interno también estaba en el pequeño cubículo. Para mí solo contaba Terry. Él había llenado mi mundo durante tanto tiempo, que la idea de seguir viviendo sin él hacía que el dolor que sentí cuando supe que se había comprometido fuera insignificante en comparación.

-Tienes que despertar "mocoso engreído". Tienes que vivir. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, ninguno de nosotros, en realidad. Tu madre, tu padre, tu hermano. Todos te necesitamos. Por favor, no nos dejes. No me dejes –incluso me obligue a mí mismo a mencionar a Susana y su próxima boda-. Pronto estarás casado y tendrás niños, Terry. Es lo que tú querías... siempre decías que querías tener la casa llena de niños.

Siempre fue mi sueño ser yo quien te diera esos niños, pero ahora no me importaba si los hijos que tuvieras fueran de Susana. Lo único que deseaba era que tú vivieras. Seguí hablándote, pidiéndote que te despertaras, que no me abandonarás y repitiéndote lo mucho que te amaba.

El médico llegó al cabo de un rato. Examinó el historial de Terry y los monitores que lo rodeaban.

-Todos sus signos vitales parecen correctos.

-¿No puede hacer nada para despertarlo? -dije, con la voz rota por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento. Ya hemos probado con estimulantes, pero sin éxito.

-Supongo que tendrá que despertarse él solo entonces. Es tan obstinado como una mula, pero lo hará.- decía mientras apretaba la mano inmóvil de mi amigo. Mientras el doctor sonreía comprensivo.

-Estoy seguro de ello. En mi opinión, tener a sus familiares cerca es de gran ayuda -había cierto tono de censura en la voz, pero era muy claro que no lo decía por mí.

-Sus padres y su hermano llegarán tan pronto como les sea posible. El vuelo desde Escocia es largo, aunque vengan en jet privado.

-Desde luego, pero es un pena que su prometida no encontrara el modo de quedarse.

-¿Susana está aquí? ¿En Nueva York?

-Llamamos a la señorita Marlow a su hotel. Cuando llegó, se puso histérica al verlo, furiosa con él por arriesgar su vida por una mujer «tan estúpida como para no saber que no tenía que salir sola por la noches» -en esta ocasión el tono de censura era patente.

-Pero, ¿por qué no está ella aquí? -tal vez Susana hubiera salido un momento, es lo que pensé.

-Se quedó una hora o algo así, pero cuando le dijimos que estaba en coma y que no sabíamos cuando saldría de él, decidió marcharse. Dejó un número de contacto para que la llamáramos «cuando se despertara» -otra vez el tono de censura.

-Debe de estar pasándola muy mal -dije mientras miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de Terry, comprendo perfectamente que su prometida se derrumbara ante tan dolorosas circunstancias. Aunque yo no podía ni imaginarme abandonándolo, pero estaba claro que cada uno reaccionaba ante el miedo de distinta manera.

-Ella dormirá bien esta noche. Insistió en que le recetáramos un tranquilizante -añadió mordaz el doctor.

Yo solo asentí sin pensarlo pues toda mi atención estaba de nuevo fija en Terry. Mientras acariciaba la piel de su mano con el pulgar.

-Está caliente... se hace difícil creer que no esté simplemente dormido.

-¿Puedo quedarme? -pregunté, sabiendo que tendrían que llevarme a la fuerza de su lado.

El doctor soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué hará si le digo que no?

-Me pondré una bata verde y una mascarilla y me meteré a escondidas bajo su cama -admití, con sorpresa al ver que aun tenia humor para gastar en bromas con Terry en tan mal estado.

-Era lo que pensaba. ¿Es usted su hermana? -pre guntó el doctor.

Sentí que mis mejillas enrojecían... ¿debía mentir de nuevo? Al ver la mirada comprensiva del médico comprendí que esta vez no sería necesario.

-No, soy una amiga de la familia. - me observó un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-No se lo diré a nadie. Es obvio que se preocupa por esta persona y su presencia será más beneficiosa que dañina.

-Gracias –le dije mientras una oleada de alivio me recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Es por el bien del paciente.

El médico salió del cuarto pensando que era una pena que su paciente no estuviera comprometido con aquella hermosa y sencilla chica que obviamente se preocupaba más por él que la odiosa arpía de corazón de hielo que tenía como novia.

-¿Recuerdas cuando murió mi madre? Yo tenía cinco años y tú diez; tenías que odiarme por andar siempre detrás de ti...Albert me decía a menudo que era una pesada, pero tú nunca lo hiciste. Me tomaste de la mano y hablamos de mi madre. Me llevaste a aquel lugar tan bello, que llamamos la colina de Pony y me dijiste que allí estaría más cerca de ella. Tú me reconfortaste en aquellos duros momentos.

Intente evitar pensar en lo distinto que había sido cuando mi padre murió. Hacía solo un año de aquello y Terry ya estaba saliendo con Susana... ella no había tenido tiempo y se había asegurado de que él tampoco lo tuviera.

-Mocoso engreído, ahora lo que quiero es que te pongas mejor ¿me oyes? Creía que nada podía dolerme más que el anuncio de tu compromiso, pero estaba equivocada. Si mueres, yo no quiero seguir viviendo ¿Me estás escuchando, Terry? – Dije apoyando la cabeza en su fuerte brazo-. ¡Por favor, no te mueras! – le pedía mientras las lágrimas bañaban de nuevo mi rostro.

* * *

-¿Candy? Despierta, pequeña.- escuché que alguien me llamaba.

Levante la cabeza y me di cuenta de que había quitado la barandilla de la cama y me había puesto lo más cerca que me era posible de él. Sentía la necesidad del contacto físico para recordar que Terry aún estaba vivo.

-Albert, ¿dónde están tus padres?

-Se fueron de crucero hace tan sólo dos días en el yate de unos amigos para celebrar su aniversario. Mi padre insistió en permanecer incomunicados y no volverán hasta dentro de un mes. No tengo manera de contactar con ellos, pues sólo Terry tenía esa información.- dijo frustrado el rubio tan parecido a la Sra. Grandchester.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón al pensar en la reacción de sus padres cuando supieran del accidente de su hijo y que Albert no había podido contactar con ellos.

-Si muere... -dijo con la voz invadida por la desesperación.

-¡No morirá! -dije mirando con fiereza a Albert-. ¡No lo dejaré!

Albert me abrazó sin decir nada. No era necesario, pues ambos sabíamos que no podría hacer que Terry viviera, pero eso no iba a impedirme intentarlo.

-El médico dice que su estado no ha cambiado des de que lo estabilizaron poco después de traerlo aquí.

-Sí –le dije que había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? -preguntó asombrado.

-Un par de horas después de que tú llamaras.

-Pero se tarda más de dos horas en llegar hasta aquí... –solo suspiré mientras me encogía de hombros -Menos mal que no te han puesto una multa. Mi hermano se hubiera enfadado mucho contigo por ello.

-Cuando salga del coma, puede sermonearme todo lo que quiera por mi forma de conducir.

-Tienes razón -dijo, antes de recorrer el cuarto con la mirada como si estuviera buscando algo-. ¿Dónde está Susana? Creía que ella había venido con él en este viaje. Tenía que aparecer en algún programa mientras Terry asistía a la conferencia de finanzas.

Le conté lo que el doctor había dicho y Albert juró elocuentemente en un dialecto escoces antes de pasarse al árabe al ver cómo mi cara enrojecía.

-Lo siento mucho. Es una zorra y mi hermano es tan tonto que no se da cuenta.

La idea de Terry perdidamente enamorado me era a la vez divertida y dolorosa.

-No puedo imaginarme Terry perdiendo la cabeza sólo por una cara bonita, Albert. Estoy segura de que hay cosas de Susana que él admira de verdad puesto que, después de todo, va a casarse con ella. Debe de quererla -pronunciar aquellas palabras me resultaba doloroso, pero apreté con fuerza mis manos al admitir el deseo que Terry sentía por esa mujer. El magnate rubio solo reía con asco.

-Lo que le pasa es que está obsesionado sexualmente con ella. Ella sabe cómo utilizar su cuerpo para manejarlo a su gusto.

-Yo... –no sabía que decir, mi cara estaba totalmente enrojecida de vergüenza.

-Tú eres muy inocente, pequeña -suspiró Albert. Yo no quería entrar en una discusión sobre el por qué a mis veintitrés años seguía siendo virgen. Nunca había deseado a otro hombre que no fuera Terry, pero el solo me consideraba su hermana pequeña.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? –le pregunté para evitar con la conversación de la vida sexual de Terry.

-No tengo ni idea -respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me lo he pasado rezando- le tome la mano pero sin dejar el contacto con el hombre que estaba en la cama.

-Se pondrá bien, Albert. Tiene que ponerse bien. –traté de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Has comido algo desde que llegaste? –me preguntó de manera reconfortante.

-No he tenido hambre. –suspiré encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Hace horas que tenías que haber desayunado! -me regañó.

* * *

Y así es como pasaron los cuatro días siguientes. Terry fue trasladado a una habitación individual a petición de Albert, yo solo salía del hospital para bañarme. Aparte de eso, me negué a alejarme de él. Su hermano siempre me llevaba la comida a la habitación.

Susana pasaba una vez al día y se quedaba unos cinco minutos, mirándome con una mezcla de burla y pena.

-¿De verdad crees que por no separarte de él las cosas cambiarán algo? Se despertará cuando se tenga que despertar y entonces me querrá a mí a su lado.

Yo no me molestaba en discutir; sin duda Susana tenía razón, pero realmente no me importaba.

Eran las tres de la mañana del quinto día y todo era silencio en el hospital. La enfermera había pasado a ver a Terry a medianoche y desde entonces nadie del personal del hospital había pasado por allí. Albert dormitaba en un sillón en una esquina de la habitación, mientras yo como no podía dormir, hablaba y acariciaba a mi "mocoso" a la vez que lo miraba con amor.

-Te quiero, te quiero más que a mi propia vida. Por favor, despierta. No me importa si lo haces para casarte con Susana y para tener con ella los hijos que yo desearía darte. No me importa si me hechas a patadas de tu vida cuando sepas que me he comportado como un idiota durante los últimos cinco días pero... despierta.

Mis palabras estaban llenas de desesperación y deseaba tanto descubrir algún signo de que me había escuchado que, cuando él se movió, pensé que ere mi imaginación la que me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero los músculos de sus brazos se estaban moviendo a espasmos y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Está despertando! ¡Albert, rápido! -grité mientras apretaba el timbre para llamar a las enfermeras.

Albert saltó de la silla totalmente despierto. Después de eso, todo pasó muy rápido. La enfermera llegó corriendo y pronto la siguieron un médico y otra enfermera, que nos sacó de la habitación. Y comenzó la espera; yo solo andaba de arriba abajo mientras que Albert se sentaba y luego se levantaba, andaba un poco y finalmente se volvía a sentar. Cuando por fin apareció un médico por la sala de espera nos sonrió. Era el mismo que había estado de guardia la noche que ingresaron a Terry.

-Está despierto aunque un poco desorientado. Pueden verlo cinco minutos cada uno.

Albert entró primero. Cuando volvió a la sala de espera, en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de preocupación. Yo estaba tan desesperado por ver a Terry que estuve a punto de pasar por encima del rubio sin dirigirle una palabra si no hubiera sido porque él me detuvo agarrándome por un brazo.

-Espera, pequeña. Hay algo que debo decirte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Albert me miró a los ojos. La angustia que vi en lo de él me aterró.

-¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha vuelto a entrar en coma?

-No. Él... - aspiró profundamente- no puede mover las piernas.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO, LA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA Y ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO….. LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS! BUEN FIN DE SEMANA!**_


	2. CAPITULO II

**MUCHISISMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, QUE BUENO QUE LA ADAPTACION LES ESTA GUSTANDO…**

_HISTORIA ORIGINAL DE SOLIN_

_ADAPTACION DE BLUEMELINA_

NOTAS: TEXTO EN _CURSIVA_ ES NARRADO POR UNA SERVIDORA, TEXTO EN NORMAL ES NARRADO POR LOS PERSONAJES.

**CAPITULO II**

Los ojos de Terry estaba fijos en la puerta cuando entre y pude notar su breve expresión de desencanto al verme.

-Hola, mi pequeña. ¿Te llamó Albert para que le hi cieras compañía mientras esperaba a que me desperta ra?

Cuando Albert me llamaba «su pequeña», mi corazón no se aceleraba de aquel modo...

Sonreí, complacida y aliviada de ver que hablara con tanta coherencia, aunque me fue imposible articular palabra alguna du rante unos segundos.

-No hubieran podido mantenerme alejada -dije con más sinceridad de la que la sensatez imponía.

-La enfermera perfecta Aún me acuerdo de esa gatita... -dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Parecía cansa do, casi exhausto.

-Fue una mascota adorable.

-Eso pensaba mi madre. Le dejó ser la dueña de la casa -replicó, hablaba de una gatita que yo había recogido de la calle cuando tenía diez años.

-Flammy se puso furiosa conmigo y quiso llamar a la perrera para que se la llevaran -dije sonriendo, hablando de mi madrastra-, pero tú no la dejaste.

-¿Qué tipo de gato tienes ahora?

Yo siempre había tenido gatos, normalmente ani males abandonados y recogidos de la calle, pero una vez había tenido un perrito, un regalo de mis padres por mi cuarto cumpleaños y había llorado a mares cuando murió.

-No tengo ningún animal.

No era por decisión propia. Ahora vivía en el campus de la universidad donde trabajo y no me permitían tener animales, pero no tenía la intención de abrumar a Terry con mis problemas, así que solo sonrió encogiéndome de hombros.

-No me has preguntado cómo estoy...

Me agarró fuertemente de la barandilla de la cama para con tener el impulso de tocarlo.

-Parece que el matón del colegio te dio una paliza durante el recreo.-Aquello le hizo reír y a mí me alegró escucharlo. Des pués su gesto se tornó sombrío.

-Mis piernas no se mueven -su expresión y su voz se volvieron desesperadas de repente.

Yo no podía resistir la necesidad de tomarle la mano para mostrarle mi apoyo.

-Ya lo harán. Tienes que tener paciencia. Has pasa do por una experiencia terrible y tu cuerpo aún no ha salido del estado de shock -Su expresión aún seguía siendo impenetrable, pero le tome la mano con fuerza.

-¿Dónde está Susana?

Cielos... me sonrojé avergonzada por haber olvidado lla marla.

-Me puse tan nerviosa cuando saliste del coma que olvidé llamarla -dije, separando mi mano de la suya—. Lo haré ahora mismo.

-Dile que venga por la mañana -dijo con los ojos cerrados-. Seré yo mismo entonces.

-De acuerdo –dije dirigiéndome a la puerta-. Duerme bien, "querido".

Aquellos apelativos cariñosos eran muy comunes entre nosotros, pero yo los pronunciaba con una emoción especial que esperaba que él no notara.

Terry esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Susana. Albert y yo habíamos ido a verlo por la maña na y nos habíamos quedado con él hasta que se había senti do cansado.

_Candy parecía agotada y más delgada de lo que recordaba. Terry se preguntaba si su trabajo de profesora le exigiría demasiado. Tendría que hablar con su madre de ello._

_Pero aún agotada, la rubia ojiverde exudaba una sensuali dad que nunca había sido capaz de ignorar por com pleto. Por momentos se sentía culpable porque su cuerpo reaccionara ante él, aunque en su mente la considerara más una hermana que una deseable y hermosa jovencita._

_A pesar de las reacciones de su cuerpo, nunca se ha bía planteado nada con ella. No se acostaba con vírge nes y, hasta hacía poco tiempo, no se había planteado el matrimonio._

_Pero ahora su mayor preocupación eran sus malditas piernas que seguían sin querer moverse y los médicos no podían decirle si la parálisis se ría o no permanente. Candy estaba convencida de que sería temporal y así se lo había dicho una y otra vez por la mañana. Era tan dulce, que se preguntaba cómo no estaba casada aún. Era una pena que Albert no la tuviera en cuenta como espo sa, porque no le hubiera importado tenerlo en la familia._

_Y entonces una oleada de algo oscuro e inexplicable le invadió al imaginar a Albert y Candy andando jun tos hacia el altar. Intentó convencerse el castaño a sí mismo de que el motivo era que no estaba seguro de poder andar junto a Susana hacia el altar cuando llegase el momen to. Podía ser que aún estuviera en silla de ruedas, pero la idea de ver a la joven White casada le resultaba desa gradable. ¿Era acaso un egoísta que no podía soportar la ima gen de perder la inocente adoración que ella le profesa ba? se sentía tan mezquino._

-¡Amor! ¡No pongas esa cara! Asustarás a las enfer meras y entonces, ¿quién te traerá la cena? -una carca jada acompañó la entrada de Susana a la habitación.

Admire la entrada de mi prometida a la ha bitación. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de te ner a Susana Marlow a su lado, pero ella me pertenecía a mí.

-Dame un beso y no tendré que fruncir el ceño nun ca más.

Ella solo arrugó los labios y diciendo:

-¡Siempre pensando en lo mismo! Estás enfermo.

-Entonces bésame y haz que me sienta mejor.

Una sombra atravesó sus ojos pero finalmente me ofreció sus labios en un breve gesto de saludo.

-No estabas aquí anoche -. Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lágrimas y parecía dolida.

-¡Tu hermano y esa!... -debía referirse a Naruto- ¡no me llamaron hasta horas después de que despertaras!

¿Por qué no habían llamado a Susana inmediata mente?

-Ellos estaban aquí y tú no. - Entonces mi novia estalló en lágrimas.

-¡Esa muerta de hambre es horrible! ¡Está obsesionada contigo! No se ha separado de ti. No había sitio para mí al lado de tu cama y la mitad del personal está convencido de que tu prometida es ella.- yo no podía imaginarme a Candy siendo tan cruel.

-Estás exagerando- ella solo me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-En absoluto.

-Ven aquí. - Susana solo me miró con los ojos llenos de lágri mas.

-Ella mintió para entrar a tu habitación la primera noche. Les dijo que era pariente tuya y ya no se mar chó, como un parásito patético.

-Todo el mundo lo estaba pasando mal.

-Pero yo soy tu prometida. Quiero que le digas que deje de actuar así y que no pase tanto tiempo aquí en el hospital. No quiero tropezarme con ella a cada ins tante.

-¿Estás celosa? -pregunté, no del todo disgusta do, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta mi estado físico.

-Tal vez un poco -dijo arrugando los labios, con gesto experto.

-Hablaré con ella – le prometí

_Candy entró a la habitación de Terry una hora des pués de despertarse. Era la primera vez desde hacía seis noches que dormía de un tirón. Albert había insistido en que se quedara en la habitación que había libre en su suite hasta que sus padres llegaran. La rubia le había estado agradecida, puesto que su presupuesto no le alcanzaba para pagar un hotel. Y no le gus taba la idea de dormir en su coche ni de malgastar sus pocos ahorros de esa manera._

_Terry levantó la mirada, sonriendo._

_Candy se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la cama._

-Tienes mejor aspecto.

Y así era: su piel no estaba tan pálida y su mirada no se encontraba perdida.

-Pequeña, tenemos que hablar.

Terry ya se habría enterado de que no había querido marcharme de su lado; ¿sabía que lo amaba y me compa decía por ello?

Yo solo tragué saliva, intentando mantener la cabeza alta.

-Dime.

-Eres como una hermana para mí-. Trataba de ocultar el dolor que me causaban aquellas pala bras y permanecí en silencio.

-Te preocupas por mi estado de salud y eso es com prensible, pero, pequeña, no debes apartar a Susana de mí.

¿Acaso él pensaba que yo había apartado a su novia de su lado?, quise defenderme, pero hacerlo significaría decirle que Susana no había querido estar con él cuando había estado tan mal. Y me sentía incapaz de hacer eso. Le haría demasiado daño y su estado aún era muy débil.

-No quise dejar a tu novia a un lado. –le respondí.

-No creo que quisieras hacerlo. Eres demasiado buena como para hacer daño a alguien a propósito, pero debes ser más considerada en lo sucesivo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, articulando las palabras a duras penas.

- Lo intentaré —prometí

- Susana no quiere que vengas a visitarme tan a me nudo.

-¿Y qué quieres tú Terry? -pregunté casi de sesperada.

-Yo quiero que mi prometida sea feliz. Estos son momentos duros para ella y no quiero darle más preo cupaciones.

Tampoco era un buen momento para él, pero Terry nunca se daba cuenta de sus propias necesidades y sólo quería proteger a aquellos a los que amaba.

- Albert me ha dicho que no has querido avisar a tus padres.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de estropearles las va caciones.

-Tu madre querría estar aquí.

-No quiero que me agobien -el tono de impaciencia de su voz me hizo sonreír.

-Me sorprende que no estés trabajando.

- Albert no ha querido traerme el ordenador portátil y el doctor ordenó que me quitaran el móvil anoche cuando me vio hablando con la oficina de Tokio.

-¿Qué hora era? -pregunté, bastante segura de saber la respuesta.

-¿Qué hora crees tú? Cuando abre la oficina.

Debían de ser las tres de la mañana. No me sorpren día que el doctor le hubiera quitado el teléfono móvil.

-Se supone que tienes que descansar. ¿Cómo vas a mejorar si no dejas que tu cuerpo se recupere? -dije, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué opciones tengo? -preguntó, indicando sus piernas inmóviles debajo de la manta.

Avance involuntariamente hasta colocarme al lado de la cama y puse mi mano al lado de la suya.

-No tienes opciones por ahora, pero te pondrás bien.

Su azulina mirada se cruzó con la mía mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya haciendo entrelazar nuestros dedos.

- Mi pequeña, tu siempre piensas de forma optimista-. Yo solo afirmaba, incapaz de hablar. El calor de su mano era un tormento tan dulce que no quería que las pala bras se entrometieran en aquello. -Yo también. Volveré a andar - dijo con tal arrogancia que, ¿cómo podía dejar de creerle?

-¿Cuándo te has limitado a andar, Terry?

Su mano libre me acarició la mejilla, y un gesto que no comprendí me atravesó el rostro. Yo solo me quede inmóvil, dejándome invadir por la deliciosa sensación que me producía su contacto. Pronto habría acabado y quería aprovechar cada instante de ello. Él entrecerró los ojos.

- Susana cree que estás enamorada de mí, pecosa.

-Yo... - decía desviando la mirada.

-Le he dicho que eres como una hermana pequeña para mí.

¿Cómo una hermana pequeña? Ya sabía que él me consideraba como tal, pero para mí, él no era un her mano mayor y mis sentidos estaban a punto de revelarse por el calor que su tacto provocaba en mi cuerpo.

-Me parece bien.

Él pasó su pulgar por mis labios haciéndome temblar de placer.

Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y depredadores.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No -susurré. ¿Por qué me tocaba de aquel modo?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -la voz furiosa de Susana rompió la magia del momento haciéndome dar un salto hacia atrás.

Aunque había olvidado que teníamos las manos entrelaza das, pero él no me soltaba. Por más que intentaba soltarme no me dejaba. Terry solo miraba a Susana con gesto impenetrable.

-Estoy hablando con Candy. Ella no está tan ocu pada como otras y puede dedicarme más de cinco mi nutos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de dos cosas de inmediato: Susana estaba celosa y Terry lo sabía.

-He hablado con Candy acerca de dejarte tu sitio a mi lado, pero debes estar aquí para ocuparlo, querida.

El rostro de Susana se encendió y su mirada se quedó fija en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Tengo trabajo. Ya sabes que no puedo pasar todo el día en el hospital como lo hace tu mascota.

-Ella también tiene un trabajo, pero encuentra tiem po para venir.

Como Terry no se había molestado en protestar porque su noviecita me llamara «mascota», lo hice yo golpeando fuertemente su mano haciendo que me soltara...

-¡Yo no soy la mascota de nadie, Susana! ¡Soy una amiga y no había pensado que mis visitas a Terry pudie ran molestarte tanto!

La expresión de la modelo no cambió.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso después de cómo te has comportado a lo largo de la semana pasada? Albert me trata con condescendencia y sigue insistiendo en que tú te quedes en la suite de su hotel.

-¿Compartes la habitación con mi hermano? –me preguntó en tono reprobador.

-Hay dos habitaciones en la suite. Yo estoy usando una de ellas hasta que lleguen tus padres.

-No van a venir.

-Desde luego que no, si no les llamas.

-No es apropiado que te quedes con un hombre sol tero en su suite –me dijo ignorando mis protestas.

-Sería aún menos apropiado que durmiera en mi coche.

- Por favor, ahórrate los dramatismos -se burló Susana.

Quise abofetearla en ese momento, pero no soy una persona violenta, al menos no lo había sido hasta entonces. Tenía que haber una primera vez para todo.

-Dónde duerma no es asunto tuyo -dije con firmeza.

Susana me miró con desdén.

-Lo es cuando te aprovechas de la generosidad de la familia de mi prometido.

-Deja de hacerte la mala y ven aquí. Quiero mi beso de buenos días –le pidió Terry.

Él tampoco se había molestado en negar que me estuviera aprovechando de la situación, y me pareció que él opinaba de la misma manera que su pro metida. Me había dicho que no pasara tanto a verlo, pero le había llamado la atención a Susana por ser brusca conmigo. Eso era algo.

Con todo, tal vez fuera el momento de volver al trabajo. Llevaba poco tiempo en el puesto y aún no tenía derecho a vacaciones, y dado que Terry no era pariente mío, la administración de la universidad no consideraría mi ausencia como una emergencia fami liar. El jefe del departamento ya me había dicho, a modo de amenaza encubierta, que debía estar dando clase el lunes siguiente.

Susana estaba obedeciendo a Terry con un entusias mo fuera de lo común, así que me volví para darles más intimidad, pero el beso no acababa nunca. Finalmente, el dolor de ver al hombre al que amaba besando a esa mujer fue tan fuerte que salí de la habitación, seguro de que no notarían mi ausencia.

-Te dije que le gustabas – escuché decir a Susana antes de salir. Me sentía tan avergonzada. Había pasado tantos años guardando mi amor en secreto y ahora se burlaban así de mí. Estaba furiosa con Terry tam bién, por haberme utilizado para poner celosa a su novia. Todas aquellas caricias sólo habían sido para poner mosqueada a Susana. Era evidente que estaba tan disgustado por las fugaces visitas de su novia como Albert y yo misma.

-Los sentimientos de Candy por mí no son asunto tuyo - dijo Terry con enorme molestia la cual no intentó esconder.

Los besos de Susana no me habían hecho olvidar su agre sividad hacia Candy, algo que no iba a tolerar.

-Y no volverás a hablarle como lo has hecho cuan do has llegado. Su interés sincero por mí no tiene nada de ridículo.

La modelo abrió los ojos en un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los sentimientos que esa ofrecida tiene hacia ti desde luego que son asunto mío.

-Candy no supone ninguna amenaza para ti -pero cuando pronunciaba aquellas palabras me preguntaba si la habría besado, si Susana no hubiera entrado en ese momento. No me creía capaz de hacer algo tan deshon roso. Quería a la modelo, pero no había querido soltar la mano de Candy y la suavidad de sus hermosos labios me habían emocionado de un modo que no lo había hecho el largo beso de Susana.

-Es una pequeña idiota y me enfurece que no te des cuenta de ello –sus lágrimas no conse guían emocionarme como otras veces. Ella había pasado muy poco tiempo al lado de mi cama y sus protestas acerca de Candy simplemente no tenían sentido.

_Candy no volvió a ver a Terry hasta el día siguiente, cuando entró a su habitación estaba hablando por un teléfono del hospital y te cleando en un ordenador portátil. Lo cual solo la hizo sonreír. Nada podía mantener a Terry apartado de sus negocios mucho tiempo. Él levantó la mirada y señaló una silla al lado de la cama para que se sentara hasta que acabara de hablar por teléfono._

La sombra bajo sus ojos le hacía parecer cansado, pero su pelo parecía más brillante y castaño aún, estaba limpio y peinado como de costumbre. Llevaba un pijama azul oscuro de seda que parecía recién estrenado. Probable mente lo fuera; aunque no me parecía que Terry fuera el tipo de hombre que dormía con pijama.

Cuando colgó apartó la mesita con el portátil a un lado.

-¿Has estado muy ocupada haciendo turismo? -pre guntó con voz cortante.

-¿Turismo? –respondí incrédula.

-No has venido a verme desde ayer por la mañana.

No tenía por qué hablarme con un tono tan acusador.

-Me dijiste que a Susana no le gustaba que viniera tan a menudo a verte.

-Eso no quiere decir que dejaras de venir del todo -sus ojos me miraban, reprobadores-. Podía haber vuel to a caer en coma y no te habrías enterado.

Estaba furioso y eso en el fondo, me encantaba. Era casi como si me hubiera echado de menos.

-Ya me tienes aquí -dije con suavidad-, además Albert me habría dicho si hubieras empeorado.

- Claro, Albert... cómo compartes habitación con él...

-No compartimos habitación -le examiné la cara buscando el motivo de aquel enfado- ¿te duele algo?

Él solo me dedico gélida mirada.

-Me han disparado y he sido atropellado por un co che conducido por un hombre que no podía ver su mano a un palmo de su nariz a plena luz del día. Por supuesto que me duele.- Su voz sonaba ultrajada y tuve que ocultar una mueca.

-No creo que aquel hombre esperara que cayeras delante de él.

- Cegatón –murmuró Terry con un gesto de disgusto.

-Albert dice que salvaste la vida de la mujer. Atra paron al ladrón y tenía una lista de antecedentes bas tante grande, la mayoría de asaltos violentos, y había matado a dos mujeres.

Albert también me había dicho que le mujer había acudido al hospital a darle las gracias a Terry, pero sus guardaespaldas tenían orden de no dejar pasar a nadie más que a su hermano, a Susana y a mí.

-No la dejaste darte las gracias.

-No necesito que me agradezcan lo que hice. Soy un hombre y no podía pasar a su lado y no hacer nada.

-Si te interesa mi opinión, eres más que un hombre normal -le sonreí- Eres un héroe.

Sus ojos sonrieron un poco.

-Susana cree que todo esto -señaló a sus piernas in móviles- es culpa mía.

Me levanté de un salto y puse mi mano so bre su brazo, en un gesto de protección.

-No, no debes pensar eso. Te comportaste como el mejor de los hombres y pagaste el precio, pero no de bes dejar que eso te impida hacerlo de nuevo.

Él me tomó la mano haciéndome recordar el día anterior, la maravillosa sensación de su tacto y el sentimiento de ser utilizado para darle celos a Susana. Así que aparte mi mano y di un paso hacia atrás.

-No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo más -dije rápidamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes una cita romántica con Albert? -preguntó, volviendo a enfadarse irracionalmente como antes.

-Me va a llevar a cenar, pero yo no lo llamaría una cita romántica.

-¿Estás ilusionándote con poner fin a tu soltería con mi hermano? Él no está listo para asentarse aún.

Yo solo apretaba los dientes con molestia.

-No me estoy ilusionando con nada, y mucho me nos con la idea de casarme. Vamos a ir a cenar, porque a él no le importa estar conmigo.

-A mí no me importa estar contigo -dijo, señalán dose al pecho con arrogancia—. Podrías cenar aquí con migo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Susana no puede liberarse un momen to de su ajetreada agenda de modelo para cenar conti go? –pregunté con amargura poco común en mí, aún enfadada por el modo en que él me había utilizado para poner celosa a esa mujer el día ante rior. Y el comentario acerca de mi soltería tampoco ha bía alentado mis sentimientos más caritativos.

-Mi prometida no es asunto tuyo.

Me sentí culpable. No había estado bien decir eso y sabía que toda esa ira sólo escondía mi dolor. Susana era una persona egoísta que no sabía anteponer los intereses de otra persona a los suyos. Terry estaba can sado y con dolor, no sabía si volvería a andar y yo me estaba comportando como una maldita también...

-Podría llamar a Albert y decirle que compre algo para cenar y que lo traiga aquí -ofrecí como pro puesta de paz.

-Yo le llamaré- decía mientras tomaba el teléfono.

-Le he dicho que te busque una habitación para ti sola.

-Te he oído, pero no será necesario. Sólo me voy a quedar una noche más. Estoy segura de que mi reputa ción y su virtud serán capaces de superar una prueba tan corta- Terry pareció disgustado.

-Yo no he dicho que fueras a atacarlo.

-¿Cómo si no lograría una solterona como yo llevar al fogoso Grandchester mayor al altar?

-¿Por qué has dicho que te quedarás sólo una noche más? -dijo ignorando mis provocadoras palabras.

-Voy a volver a casa mañana.

-¡¿Por qué vas a hacer eso?! ¡No estoy bien aún! ¡¿Acaso me ves preparado para irme de aquí?! -su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

En realidad no podía imaginarme el motivo.

-No necesitas que me quede para tomarte de la mano. Tienes a Albert y a Susana, además a tu prometida no le gusta tenerme merodeando por aquí - no podía olvi dar aquello.

-No estuviste a mi lado durante cinco días enteros para complacer a Susana.

Él lo sabía. Probablemente había deducido lo mucho que lo quería, lo que me daba un motivo más para marcharme. Mi orgullo ya había quedado bastante dañado por los desagradables comentarios de su novia.

-Ya estás mejor.- Él me agarró por la muñeca, tirando de ella hacia la cama. Casi haciéndome daño.

-No estoy bien. No puedo caminar.

-Pero lo harás.- su frustración era evidente en el gesto de sus labios.

-Sí. Tú y yo lo creemos, pero mi hermano y mi pro metida tienen dudas sobre ello.

-Sólo tienes que demostrarles que se equivocan.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Su arrogante confianza en su recuperación me agradó.

-No deseo hacerlo solo —aquellas palabras pronun ciadas por Terry me sorprendieron tanto, que no pude responder-. Te necesito mi pequeña mona pecosa.

Casi me desmayó por la sorpresa que me produje ron sus palabras.

-¿Me necesitas? –pregunté en un murmullo ahoga do.

-Quédate -sonaba más como una orden arrogante que como una llamada de auxilio, pero sabía lo que le había costado decirlo y no podía negarme.

-De acuerdo.

Él sonrió y me atrajo hacia sí para darme un beso de agradecimiento, o al menos eso supuse que sería, pero Terry me besó en los labios, no en la mejilla, y en el momento en que nuestras bocas se encontraron, el resto del mundo dejó de existir para mí.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! XD LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**_


	3. CAPITULO III

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME DA UN ENORME GUSTO QUE LES GUSTE, BUENO POCO A POCO SE IRA SAZONANDO MEJOR LA HISTORIA.

A VECES LA BOBALICONA DE SUSANA NOS SACARA DE QUISIO PERO POCO A POCO LA MANDARE A VOLAR... JAJAJJAA POR AQUELLAS QUE ME PIDIERON QUE LA ATROPELLARA UN BURRO.. JAJAJJAA...

**CAPITULO III**

Me encontraba en medio de un torbellino de colores mientras mis labios tocaban los de Terry por primera vez. Su boca era firme, cálida y tenía un sabor ligeramente picante. Me moría por dejar mis dedos correr su pelo, bajo la camisa de su pijama y por explorar el contorno de su pecho. Probablemente lo habría hecho si él no me hubiera sujetado firmemente de la muñeca. Mientras mi otra mano sujetaba la barandilla de la cama con una fuerza que desconocía que tenía.

Él se retiró y yo quede suspendi da en un mundo de sensaciones que aún no estaba pre parada para dejar. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente y lo vi sonreírme.

-Gracias.

-¿Gracias? -¿por qué? ¿Por besarlo?

-Por quedarte -replicó, divertido.

Entonces me di cuenta. Había sido un beso de agradecimiento. Mientras yo me encontraba deseosa de volver a sentir nuevamente sus labios, él me sonreía como un hermano mayor indulgente, contento por haberse salido con la suya. Apenada me gire con rapidez haciendo que mi pelo se sacudiera con gracia.

-No... no hay problema. Llamaré a la universidad y les diré que no volveré en un tiempo.

Presentía que esta llamada no sería nada fácil de hacer, pero aunque significara perder mi trabajo no abandonaría a Terry. No mientras me necesitara.

Albert llegó con la cena y el castaño comió los deliciosos platos de pasta y verduras al vapor con devoción.

-Esto es una gran mejora comparado con la comida que hacen aquí.

-Podrías hacer que te trajeran la comida –replicó el rubio.

-He tenido muchas cosas de las que preocuparme -dijo Terry, encogiéndose de hombros.

Estaba seguro que sus principales preocupaciones serían los negocios y salir caminando del hospital.

-Una cosa que me preocupa es que Candy se quede en tu habitación de hotel. Eso no me gusta.

Albert miró a su hermano con interés.

-¿Por qué no?

-No es bueno para su reputación.

No pude evitar reírme ante esta afirmación.

-Terry, no seas anticuado. A nadie le importa si me quedo en la habitación de Albert.

-A mí me importa –me replicó, como sí eso fue ra lo único que importara.

-Bueno, tú no eres mi guardián. Yo no tengo dinero para pagarme una estancia prolongada en un hotel -es pecialmente si perdía mi trabajo.

-Yo lo pagaré.

-No, no lo harás -dijo, lanzándole una fría mirada.

-Además, no hay ninguna necesidad de ello -aña dió el mayor de los Grandchester-. En mi suite hay dos habitaciones, y ya que no quieres avisar a papá y mamá, la segunda se queda rá vacía si Candy no la ocupa.

Pensé que el argumento de Albert sería suficien te, pero por la expresión de Terry, estaba claro que no. Él me miraba de un modo que me hacía temblar.

-¿Permites que mi hermano se ocupe de tus necesidades y rechazas mi ayuda?

Yo solo contenía un gesto de desesperación.

-No es lo mismo. A Albert no le cuesta nada darme la habitación que le sobra en la suite.

-¿Crees que esa ridícula suma me importa en lo más mínimo?

-No, por supuesto que no -¿por qué estaba siendo tan irracional?—, pero ya estoy allí...

Me permití mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez en una hora. Me sentía una com pleta idiota después de aquel beso.

-No sé por qué estás tan preocupado, Terry. Mi nombre no aparece en las revistas del corazón y a nadie le importa con quién duermo- Quise tragarme mis palabras al ver su salvaje expresión.

-¿Has compartido la cama con un hombre alguna vez?

En su cara había más fuego que en la erupción del Vesubio que arrasó Pompeya.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso -parecía a punto de levantarse de la cama y zarandearme hasta sacarme una respuesta, y aún sabiendo que aquello no iba a ocurrir, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

Solo podía mirar a Albert pidiendo ayuda, pero él pare cía estar divirtiéndose demasiado con la conversa ción como para intervenir. Volví a mirar a Terry, pero su expresión no se había ablandado en ab soluto.

-De verdad, no quiero hablar de eso contigo.

-Dime el nombre de ese sujeto.

Cielos. ¿En qué momento mi silencio se había con vertido en un «sí»? ¿Y quién le daba derecho a someterme a este interrogatorio? Si Susana aún era virgen, yo bailaría desnuda en el último piso del Empire State.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Susana y tú no duermen juntos?

-Eso no está bajo discusión.

-Pues ahora lo esta.

-Estás rojo. Estás avergonzado, ¿verdad?- ¿Por qué molestarse en negarlo? Él sabría que esta ba mintiendo.

-Sí.

-Alguien con experiencia no se sentiría tan incó modo -dijo él, con un gesto complacido.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Estás seguro de eso? Tal vez me haya acostado con montones de hombres. Tal vez ahora esté compar tiendo la cama con Albert y lo de la suite de dos habita ciones sea sólo una artimaña.

Me di cuenta de que me había dejado vencer por mi temperamento un segundo antes de que él explotara. El frío Señor de Negocios lanzó la mesita por tátil con su cena al otro lado de la habitación y empezó a gritarle a su hermano mayor.

Yo hablaba gaélico escocés con fluidez ya que la señora Grandchester me había enseñado, pero no enten día muchas de las palabras que estaban pronunciando, aunque podía adivinar que eran juramentos. El rostro sonriente de Albert estaba serio y sorprendido mientras intentaba convencer a hermano menor de que había sido una bro ma, pero la furia de Terry no disminuyó. Si hubiera sido capaz de moverse, su hermano estaría tumbado de es paldas en el suelo, no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

-¡Por Dios! - salte de la silla y me puse entre los dos -. ¡Cálmense! No he dicho que eso fuera verdad, era sólo una hipótesis.

Terry me tomó por la cintura y me encontré de re pente sentado en la cama a su lado. Él me sujetó la bar billa con una mano, obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Te acuestas con mi hermano?

-No. Nunca he estado con ningún hombre -admití, pensando que la verdad era lo único que podía arreglar aquella situación.

-Pero me provocaste haciéndome creer que sí -dijo con una mirada iracunda.

Seguía sin comprender por qué aquello era tan importante. Tal vez él se sintiera responsable por mí de algún modo desde la muerte de mi padre, a pesar de que me hubiera ignorado durante todo el año anterior... tal vez lo sintiera así a pesar de todo.

-No te estaba provocando. Me has hecho avergon zarme y me he enfadado. La mayoría no son... -no podía pronunciar la palabra- bueno... a mi edad la mayoría de las chicas ya tienen experiencia.

-Pero tú no.

-No -admití con un suspiro. Si él se casaba con Susana, probablemente la cosa no cambiara nunca.- Él me acarició la cara. Después, apartó la mano.

-No debes avergonzarte de hablar de estas cosas conmigo.

¿Cómo podía evitar que hablar de eso me avergonza ra? Ni siquiera había admitido mi falta de experiencia ha blando con mis amigas en la universidad, pero como no quería presenciar otra explosión de ira, decidí callar. Me intente levantar, pero sus brazos alrededor de su cintura me lo impidieron.

-¿Terry?

-Eres muy inocente mi pecosa.

Hice una mueca. Eso ya estaba claro.

-Si has acabado de hacer el análisis de mi falta de vida amorosa, ¿podrías dejar que me levantara? Quiero volver al hotel.

Terry movía la mano descuidadamente por mi cintu ra, estaba a punto de enloquecerme o de entrar en un trance de lujuria.

-Te cambiarás a otra habitación.

-No -la firme negativa de Albert me sorprendió-. Esto es Nueva York, Terry, y no es aconsejable que Candy este sola en una habitación, incluso si es un ho tel con seguridad.

-Entonces mandaré a mi personal de seguridad para que vigilen su habitación.

La conversación se estaba haciendo cada vez más extraña. Albert meneó la cabeza en una decidida negativa.

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor para ella estar en la habi tación de un hotel con desconocidos que conmigo?

Me volví a mirar a Terry. Él estaba pensativo.

-Tal vez debamos hacer que Susana se traslade a la suite también.

-¡No! -gritamos el rubio mayor y yo a la vez.- Terry enarcó las cejas intrigadas.

-¿Por qué les molesta eso?

¿Cómo podía decirle que no soporta ba a su prometida? me aclare la garganta, in tentando pensar en una forma delicada de decirle que me negaba rotundamente a compartir mi espacio vital con esa bruja egoísta.

- Candy me contó lo que Susana le dijo -dijo Albert, con una nota clara de desaprobación en la voz-. Los celos infundados de tu prometida eran la razón por la que Candy pensaba volver a su casa.

-¿Ahora intentas protegerla de mi prometida? -pre guntó-. ¿Están seguros de que no tienen nada que decirme?

Ya me había cansado del arrebato de sobreprotección de Terry. No era ninguna chica en apuros que necesitara protección; había vivido por mi cuenta, si no físicamente, sí emocionalmente, desde mucho an tes de la muerte de mi padre, o tal vez Terry pensara se riamente que quería casarme con el mayor de los hermanos Grandchester.

- Esto es ridículo. No voy a lanzarme sobre Albert al más mínimo descuido.

- Pero no puedes estar tan segura de que yo no lo haga -replicó el rubio con humor.

La mano del castaño sobre mi cintura se tensó.

-Tu humor está mal orientado.

- Al igual que tu mano, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estás comprometido con otra mujer -dijo Albert, provocador. Terry no retiró la mano y contestó.

Candy es casi de la familia.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Albert-. Lo dudaba.

-¡Yo estoy cansada de esta conversación! -golpeé a Terry en la mano. Este me soltó y pude levantarme. Con los brazos en jarras, me dirigí a él.

-Si quieres que me quede en Nueva York, será en la suite de Albert y los servicios de Susana como chaperona no serán necesarios. Incluso las solteronas vírgenes te nemos nuestros límites y los míos están por encima de los machitos arrogantes y primitivos que hablan de mí como si no estuviera delante.

- Terry es un tipo anticuado, pero yo soy un hom bre moderno y no veo nada de malo en que una chica de veintitrés años no se case -dijo Albert, con sonrisa calculadora.

-De acuerdo, «hombre moderno», llévame al hotel y me haré compañía a mí mismo. –le pedí en son de burla.

Terry masculló algo más sobre que me quedara en la habitación de Albert, pero al final acabó cediendo. No tenía elección. Yo lo quería lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi trabajo por él, pero eso no me convertía en un tapete.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes, me la pase regañando a Terry por trabajar mucho en su empresa y por no trabajar lo suficiente en las sesiones de fisioterapia. Protesté cuando hizo que le instalaran una línea de internet en la habitación del hospital privado al que se había trasladado. Ese mismo día él me había encontrado desenchufando el te léfono y pidiendo a una enfermera que se lo llevara, y no me arrepentía de mis acciones en lo absoluto.

Por otro lado Susana pasaba muy poco tiempo en el hospital y se negaba a asistir a las sesiones. Se había ido dos días antes a París a participar en un desfile de moda de otoño, y a Terry no le importó. A ningún hombre le gusta que lo vean indefenso, y así era como él se sentía cuando sus piernas se negaban a responderle.

Nadie podía culparlo por sentirse aliviado al ver marchar a su novia. Además parecía no estar dispuesto a soportar sus constantes comentarios despectivos hacia mí y había provo cado la ira de Susana en más de una ocasión por defen derme. Al parecer no iba permitir que nadie hablase mal de la chica que siempre había protegido como una hermana. La acti tud de la modelo frente a su estado de salud tampoco era de lo más satisfactoria; aunque decía que estaba segura de que volvería a caminar, sus ojos decían lo contrario.

Por mi parte yo estaba convenci da de que sus miembros inferiores volverían a su esta do normal a su debido tiempo. Así que le recordaba una y otra vez que incluso las personas con daños en la co lumna vertebral se recuperaban completamente tras cierto tiempo, como el médico les había dicho la pri mera semana. Además, yo no sólo asistía a las sesio nes de fisioterapia, sino que participaba en ellas. Él no me lo había agradecido. Al parecer no le gustaba mi participación.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES QUE ME POSTEAN, CLARO QUE A TODOS LES HAGO LECTURA Y TOMO EN CUENTA SUS PETICIONES... NOS LEEMOS EL MIERCOLES! XD**_


	4. CAPITULO IV

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA ADAPTACION, LES DEJO EL CUARTO CAPITULO.

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOON

**CAPITULO IV**

Candy seguía convencida de que mis miembros inferiores volverían a su estado normal a su debido tiempo. Me recordaba una y otra vez que incluso las personas con daños más severos se recuperaban completamente tras cierto tiempo, ella no sólo me acompañaba a las sesio nes de fisioterapia, sino que participaba en ellas. Esto era algo que me incomodaba ya que lo que yo necesitaba era que creyera en mí, no su participación, la cual me hacía sentir vulnerable.

-¡Devuélveme el teléfono!

Candy solo meneaba la cabeza y el movimiento de su pelo reflejando la luz capturo mi atención. Me pregunté como sería acariciar su pelo... el cual era más hermoso que los rayos del sol.

-¡Van tres llamadas en quince minutos! -Candy frunció el ceño como una profesora regañando a un alumno que acaba de encontrar pasando notitas en clase-. -¡No vas a conseguir andar de nuevo hablando por teléfono!

- Candy tiene razón, señor Grandchester. Necesita concentrarse en el tratamiento -añadió valientemente mi fisioterapeuta.

Mi pequeña y él se sonrieron con gesto conspirador y mi presión arterial subió varios puntos. Se suponía que aquel musculoso pelinegro con un par de gafas era el mejor fisioterapeuta de Nueva York, aun así yo hubiera podido tumbarlo de un solo golpe.

-No responderías al teléfono en medio de un negocio importante, ¿verdad? -preguntó Candy.

-No estoy negociando nada. Estoy aquí sentado, aburridísimo -dije, señalando al fisioterapeuta-, mientras él me retuerce la pierna hasta que empiece a funcionar por sí sola como por arte de magia.

-No es cuestión de magia. Es cuestión de trabajo y siempre creí que el trabajo no te asustaba -añadió ella.

-¡Demonios! ¡Yo, Terruce Grandchester, asustado del trabajo! Hay que estar loco para creer algo así.

-¡Bien! Me alegra oírte decir eso. Entonces entenderás por qué no se te permite usar el teléfono durante la sesión.

-Al menos deja que ponga el contestador -así podría acabar la llamada que había interrumpido y después desconectar el teléfono, ya que insistía tanto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya lo he hecho yo. Asume que no te voy a devolver el teléfono.

Le lancé la misma mirada que hacía que los directores de otras empresas huyeran despavoridos en busca de refugio, pero ella permaneció allí, inmóvil, con los brazos cruzados. Me volví al fisioterapeuta y le dije:

-Dame algo que hacer.

El hombre se sobresaltó ante mi tono de voz haciéndome sentir una leve oleada de satisfacción al ver que, a diferencia de Candy, había conseguido intimidar al fisioterapeuta.

Llamé suavemente a la puerta de Terry, pero ninguna voz me respondió. Había tomado la costumbre de llegar después del desayuno y quedarme durante la sesión de terapia matinal. Tal vez ya hubieran bajado a Terry a la sala de tratamiento... Llegaba algo tarde porque me había quedado dormida; el día anterior había sido agotador y me había acostado tarde.

Había ido y vuelto a Massachusetts en el día para recoger mis cosas del apartamento de la universidad, del que me habían echado. Mi presentimiento de que el jefe de departamento no sería comprensivo con mi ausencia se había cumplido, pero por fin había encontrado algo por lo cual estar agradecida por el desastre que siguió a la muerte de mi padre.

Cuando mi madrastra vendió la casa, tiró todo lo que no quiso conservar y aquello significaba que mis pertenencias cabían con facilidad en mi coche y no tendría que pagar una bodega para guardar mis muebles.

Empujé la puerta de la habitación. No me importaba perderme la sesión; cada vez me resultaba más difícil de sobrellevar. El fisioterapeuta insistía en que Terry se pusiera pantalones cortos de deporte y una camiseta ajustada, lo que dejaba visible cada centímetro de su musculatura a mi obsesivo escrutinio. Me sentía como una colegiala admirando su increíble y escultural cuerpo.

No pasaría nada si pudiera animarlo objetivamente, pero no era el caso. Desde que era una niña supe que estaba enamorada de él, aunque este sentimiento era muy inocente, sin embargo a partir de los quince años fui consciente del deseo que Terruce despertaba en mi cuerpo y una parálisis temporal no iba a acabar con estos sentimientos. Me sentía como una amiga depravada.

Lo que vi al cruzar la puerta me dejó sin aliento. Terry se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, desnudo excepto por los bóxers más sexys que había visto nunca. Y de nuevo fui consciente de que él era el hombre importante para mí en todo el mundo.

-Yo... tú... la puerta -era incapaz de hablar con co herencia.

Él giró la cabeza hacia mí y su mirada resultó revela dora. Estaba como hipnotizada.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué...?

-Te cuesta pronunciar una frase seguida, pequeña.

Solo pude afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Su sonrisa se iluminó y sus ojos brillaron triunfales.

-Puedo sentir los dedos de los pies.

Tarde un momento en asimilar sus palabras, pero cuando lo hice cruce la habitación en un segundo y me abalancé sobre él, que cayó de espaldas con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que podrías hacerlo!

Su firme y masculino cuerpo se agitó entre risas bajo el mío.

-Mi pequeña mona pecosa, ¿esto lo he hecho yo o Dios?

Nuestras risas se entremezclaron.

-Un poquito cada uno, creo yo -dije, sonriendo-. ¿Cuándo ha ocurrido?

-Me desperté antes del amanecer con un cosquilleo en los pies. Según avanzaba la mañana, he recuperado la sensibilidad.

La emoción se mezclaba con el alivio y la satisfacción.

-¡Oh, Terry!

-No te pongas a llorar mi niña...

-Ni lo sueñes. ¡Estoy tan feliz! -dije, consi guiendo contener las lágrimas.

Después hice algo que no hubiera soñado siquiera si hubiera podido pensar con claridad. Lo besé.

Fue sólo un leve beso en la barbilla, pero una vez allí, mis labios no quisieron separarse de la cálida piel de Terry. Quería seguir besándolo, saborear su piel, re correr su cuello, y aunque sabía que tenía que alejarme, no podía hacerlo. Me dije que, después de un segundo más, me alejaría y lo dejaría vestirse.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de dónde estaba y lo qué estaba haciendo. Terry apenas estaba vestido y yo estaba encima de él. Intente retroceder, pero mis piernas que daron abiertas contra su muslo. Quise apoyar las rodillas para retirarme, pero sólo conseguí que mi cuerpo estuviera en más íntimo contacto con su masculino cuerpo.

Me quede paralizada.

La fina tela de mi ropa no funcionaba como barrera para el calor del cuerpo de Terry y la estimulación erótica de sus piernas contra las mías. Sentía que enrojecía de pies a cabeza por el calor causado por la vergüenza y el placer físico.

- Terry, yo...

-Te has quedado de nuevo sin palabras, mi pecosa -dijo, divertido.

Me sentía como una pequeña niña, pero a la vez nunca me había sentido más consciente de mi sexualidad.

-Lo siento -murmuré, mientras de nuevo intentaba retirarme, pero dos fuertes manos me detuvieron por la cintura.

-No tienes nada que reprocharte. Tu excitación es igual a la mía.

Lo dudaba. Mientras que el podía sentirse excitado por la idea de volver a caminar, la mía estaba mezclada con una fuertes dosis de atracción sexual. Nuestros rostros estaban tan juntos que casi podían tocarse.

-¡Soy muy feliz, mi niña! –me dijo emocionado.

-Yo también –dije, intentando controlar mi respiración.

-Ya lo veo -dijo él, riendo.

-¿Sí? —pregunté tontamente, pensando en las mil posibilidades de colocar mi boca contra la de él.

Sus azules ojos llamearon cuando pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Han besado muchos hombres esta lujuriosa boquita?

-¿Qué? -¿acababa de preguntarme si había besado muchas veces? No podía entenderlo... Terry no podía estar interesado en mi historial de besos.

Cuando el castaño decidió descubrir por sí mismo mi nivel de experiencia, deje de pensar. Aunque estaba sobre él, sentí que sus labios me arrastraban y retenían, cautiva de una dominación masculina puramente instintiva.

Sentí una mano que me sujetaba de la nuca. Podría haberle dicho que no era necesario... si pudiera dejar de besarlo para decir algo.

Sus labios se movían con precisión y note que los míos se habían abierto sin que me diera cuenta. La lengua de Terry recorrió mis labios antes de hundirse en mi boca, compartiendo un beso íntimo que me había desagradado si alguien más lo hubiera intentado. Con él sentí una excitación que creía imposible y me dejó llevar por la sensación.

Con las manos explorè el pecho desnudo de él mientras mi lengua batallaba tímidamente con su agresiva masculinidad. Pronto, el mundo entero se redujo al cuerpo que había bajo el mío, su boca contra la mía y nuestros alientos unidos.

-¡Terry! -el agudo grito procedente de la puerta me saco de mis sueños de sensualidad con una velocidad de vértigo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**PERDON SI ESTA CORTITO, EL VIERNES SUBO EL OTRO O SI SE PUEDE ANTES QUE MEJOR... BESOS Y ABRAZOS! XD**


	5. CAPITULO V

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO Y ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA ADAPTACION, LES DEJO EL QUINTO CAPITULO.

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOON

**CAPITULO V**

-¡Terry! -el agudo grito procedente de la puerta me saco de mis sueños de sensualidad con una velocidad de vértigo.

Me aparté de los labios de Terry, rodando a un lado cuando él me soltó. Salté de la cama y me arreglé la ropa, roja de vergüenza.

-¡Asquerosa prostituta! - me gritó Susana mientras Terry se incorporaba.

Terry le gritó algo en gaélico, pero estaba tan ofuscada, que no entendí nada más que un comentario acerca de que no la esperaba tan pronto de vuelta en Nueva York. El resto de sus palabras hizo que Susana volteara a verme como un marinero borracho mirándome con evidente odio. Se abalanzó sobre la cama, taconeando fuertemente.

-¡Es obvio! ¡No toleraré este tipo de comportamiento, Terruce! ¿Me oyes?

Pensé que todo el personal médico debía haberla oído para entonces, pero no dije nada.

Justo antes de llegar a la cama, Susana se volvió encarándome.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando? No soy tan tonta como para creer que fue mi prometido quien empezó esto. Es evidente que te has lanzado sobre él en un intento desesperado de hacerte notar, pero nunca serás suficiente mujer para un hombre como él, incluso paralítico.

Cada una de sus palabras hirió mi vulnerable corazón. Sabía de sobra que no era el tipo de Terry, nunca lo había sido. Me sentía culpable por que Susana tenía razón: había sido yo quien se había lanzado sobre Terry besándolo cuando él sólo me estaba dando buenas noticias.

Por supuesto, nada de eso explicaba el que él me hubiera besado después, pero para un hombre tan varonil como Terry, esa podía ser una reacción automática.

Abrí la boca para pronunciar una disculpa, pero la modelo se giró y se dirigió al castaño.

-¡Oh mandas a esta mocosa arrastrada a la calle o me voy para siempre!

Me quede helada. Con esas opciones, ya sabía cuál sería su elección. Ya había pasado antes, cuando Susana se aseguró de que Terry no tuviera contacto conmigo hasta el punto de no dejarle ir al funeral de mi padre.

-¿Y bien, Terry? -dijo, arrugando los labios mientras lágrimas de cocodrilo afloraban a sus ojos.

-Ya sabes mi respuesta -replicó el inglés.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de salir corriendo de la habitación tan rápidamente como mis temblorosas piernas pudieron hacerlo. Las mejillas me ardían por las lágrimas y aunque creí oír que Terry me llamaba, deseché la idea por fantasiosa.

Él ya había hecho su elección. Aunque desde el día anterior no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir, eso no me dolía ni la mitad que el modo en que Susana había conseguido apartarme definitivamente de la vida de Terry.

Me deje caer sobre la cama de mi habitación, aliviada de que Albert estuviera en una reunión de negocios en Inglaterra. Así podría recoger mis cosas y llorar en privado.

Me sentía como cuando murió mi padre: sola, perdida y dolida. Y ahora también humillada. El recuerdo de mi vergonzosa reacción con Terry me mortificaba. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Él probablemente pensaría que era una virgen ninfómana.

Gemí y enterré la cabeza en la almohada, pero eso no ayudó demasiado. Me había comportado como una completa idiota. El teléfono sonó, pero lo ignoré para dejarme caer más en la depresión. Probablemente serían las limpiadoras o algo así. O tal vez los médicos de Terry. Maldición. Me obligue a levantarme y tomar el teléfono justo en el momento en que dejó de sonar. No me daba pena haber perdido la llamada, realmente no quería hablar con nadie en este momento.

Al pensar que podían ser los médicos, otros pensa mientos vinieron a hundirme aún más. Si me iba, ¿quién iba a ocuparse de la rehabilitación de Terry? El fisioterapeuta, por más fuerte que fuese, se sentía intimidado por él e incluso Albert evitaba llevarle la contraria a su hermano en aquellos momentos. Es más había sido él quien había accedido a instalar la línea de internet en la habitación del hospital.

Terry no tendría a nadie a su lado que se preocupase por canalizar sus energías hacia su recuperación en lugar de hacia sus negocios.

Las lágrimas me ardían en los ojos. Había sido una tonta y por ello Terry tendría que sufrir. No era tan arrogante como para creer que él me necesitara a mí, pero... necesitaba a alguien que estuviese con él, y desde luego Susana no iba a hacerlo. Era demasiado egocéntrica como para preocuparse por los demás.

Me acurruqué en posición fetal y me concentré en dejar de llorar. Perdí la noción del tiempo que pasé en esa postura, pero en un momento dado me levanté y empecé a recoger mis cosas. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose me alertó de la vuelta de Albert. No esperaba que volviera de la reunión hasta el día siguiente, pero en algún momento tenía que enfrentarme a él y contarle todo acerca del ultimátum de Susana.

Salí a la salita de la suite y me detuve en seco, frotándome los ojos para asegurarme de que no le estaban jugando una mala broma.

-¡¿Por qué no respondiste al teléfono?! -preguntó Terry, furioso.

-No sabía que fueras tú -dije, tontamente.

Allí estaba él, en la suite. Aparte de la silla de ruedas, se parecía mucho a aquel fuerte hombre de negocios. Su pelo castaño y suelto brillaba y su traje Armani le quedaba perfecto.

-¡Huiste! -dijo él, casi intimidándome.

-Pensé que querías que me fuera -desde luego, su prometida quería-. ¿Dónde está Susana?

-Se ha ido -dijo él, sin la más mínima expresión en el rostro.

-¿Por mi culpa? – pregunté, muy afectada de que mi atrevido comportamiento le hubiera hecho perder a la mujer que amaba.

-Porque no permito que nadie me diga quiénes deben ser mis amigos.

Me mordí el labio hasta que note el sabor de la sangre.

-Siento haber saltado sobre ti de esa manera.

-Estabas contenta por las buenas noticias, igual que yo.

-Pero... -reuní todo el valor para pronunciar estas palabras- te besé.

-No es así como yo lo recuerdo, mi pequeña.

-Te... te ataqué.

-Te comportaste como la mujer cálida y apasiona da que eres, que enfrenta la inesperada cercanía física de un hombre que le atrae. No tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

-Pero... Susana...

-Se ha ido -repitió él, y sus palabras sonaron definitivas.

-¿Quieres decir, para siempre? ¿No le dijiste que no significaba nada? Ella ya sabía que la culpa era mía.

-Ella no desea atarse a un paralítico.

Sus palabras me golpearon como una explosión y me deje caer sobre las rodillas a los pies de Terry. Le tomé de las manos y las puse contra mi pecho.

-No estás paralítico. Esto es sólo temporal. ¿No se da cuenta? ¿Le has dicho que esta mañana sentías los pies?

-Lo que le he dicho no es asunto tuyo. Ella ha salido de mi vida, acéptalo como lo he hecho yo -dijo con firmeza.

-Yo... -me sentía tan culpable, que no sabía qué decir.

Él giró la cabeza y miró a través de la puerta abierta de mi habitación. La maleta al lado de la cama se lo decía todo.

-¿Ibas a marcharte, verdad? -por extraño que fuera, parecía más enfadado por este hecho que por la partida de Susana.

-Creía que era lo que querías.

-Pues no. ¿No te dije que quería que te quedaras?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan. Te quedas conmigo -¡qué arrogancia!

-Yo...

-No volverás a la universidad. Me lo prometiste.

-No podría aunque quisiera. Me han despedido –admití amargamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de dónde tenía las manos de él y las solté con la velocidad de un rayo al sentir que volvía a acosarlo. Terry me agarró posesivamente por la muñeca antes de que pudiera huir del todo y me colocó sobre su regazo, con las piernas colgando sobre sus firmes muslos.

-¿Te despidieron? -preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, así que soy libre como el viento -intenté sonreír ante mis perspectivas laborales. Conseguir la plaza de asistente de profesor universitario había sido una suerte que no pensaba que se volviera a repetir-. Me puedo quedar contigo tanto tiempo como quieras.

-¿Y Melanie?

El nombre de mi madrastra no calmó mis ánimos en absoluto. Melanie había dejado muy claro después de la muerte de mi padre que no tenía conmigo ningún lazo familiar o afectivo.

-Vendió la casa y casi todo lo que había adentro, dos meses después de la muerte de mi padre. Ahora está en crucero por la Costa Azul con uno de los antiguos alumnos de mi padre.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron más aún.

-¿Vendió tu casa? ¿Dispuso de ese modo de las pertenencias de tu familia? -parecía indignado. Como miembro de una familia tan unida, le resultaba imposible comprender el desmantelamiento del hogar de la familia y todo lo que representaba. Los Grandchester vivían en la misma casa en Escocia desde hacía más de cien años.

-¿Dónde has vivido hasta ahora?

Cada vez me resultaba más difícil poder concentrarme estando sentada sobre él.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh!, en un piso que me dejaba la universidad.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te han dado para mudarte?

-Ayer fui a recoger mis cosas. Están en mi coche.

-¿No tienes dónde ir? -parecía que estuviera viviendo bajo un puente.

-No. Me quedaré aquí por ahora, pero ya encontraré algo cuando vuelvas a caminar y ya no me necesites como animadora.

-Eso es inaceptable.- yo solo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes por eso. Soy mayor y puedo cuidar de mí misma. Lo he hecho desde que fui a la universidad. Melanie nunca quiso que volviera a casa, ni siquiera en verano.

-No me sorprende que pasaras las vacaciones con mis padres.

-Tus padres son maravillosos, Terry.

-Sí, pero tú también eres muy especial mi pequeña... -me lo dijo frotando su nariz contra la mía.

Sus palabras y ese gesto me hicieron sonreír de nuevo.

-Gracias. Yo también creo que tú eres muy especial.

-¿Te parezco lo suficientemente especial como para casarte conmigo?

**CONTINUARA…**

**LES PIDO MILLONES DE DISCULPAS POR LOS ERRORES QUE HAY EN LA GRAMATICA, YA QUE SALEN UNAS PALABRAS SEPARADAS QUE DEBEN DE IR JUNTAS, NO ES COSA MIA, LA PAGINA ASI LAS POSTEA… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION… LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS! BAY BAY! XD**


	6. CAPITULO VI

**DE NUEVA CUENTA YO…. JEJEJEJJEE**

**PUES YA DIRAN QUE PAREZCO DISCO RAYADO PERO ES QUE LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME DA UNA ENORME ALEGRIA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA ADAPTACION DE LA HISTORIA. **

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO TIENE UNA ESCENA LEMMON O BUENO ES ALGO LIME… SI NO QUIEREN LEERLO SOLO NO LO TERMINEN Y SI ES DE SU AGRADO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE…**_

**LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

TITULO: **TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE**

HISTORIA **ORIGINAL: SOLIN**

ADAPTACION**: BLUEMOONBLUE**

CAPITULO VI

Mi corazón se detuvo un instante y después volvió a latir a toda velocidad.

-¿Casarme? -repetí.

- O tal vez tú, al igual que Susana, no desees atarte a un inútil.

La rabia me invadió al oírlo utilizar aquella horrible palabra y le di un puñetazo en el pecho.

-¡No vuelvas a utilizar esa horrible palabra. Incluso si no puedes volver a moverte en toda tu vida, nunca serás un inútil!

-Si eso es lo que crees, entonces cásate conmigo.

-¡Pero tú no quieres casarte conmigo!

-Quiero hijos. Mi madre espera una nuera y si tú ocuparas ese puesto estaría más que feliz ¿no?

La idea de tener a los hijos de Terry me hizo temblar, pero...

-Eso es ridículo. Estás enfadado con Susana, pero no deseas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo como tu esposa y lo sabes.

-Quiero volver a Escocia y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-Por supuesto que iré, pero no tienes que casarte conmigo para convencerme de que vaya contigo.

-¿Y mis hijos? ¿Quieres tener hijos conmigo sin estar casada?

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo -dije, roja hasta las orejas.

-Te estoy diciendo que quiero hijos. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No, no lo era. Terry sería un padre increíble y nunca había ocultado el deseo de serlo.

-Pero... -titubeé

-Tendrías que someterte a un proceso de fecundación in vitro. No puedo... —ahora fue él quien calló y yo sabía que su orgullo se rompería en pedacitos si decía aquellas palabras.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es normal, pero no durará mucho tiempo - intenté quitarle importancia.

Por un momento deje mi imaginación volar y me imaginé como esposa de Terry. Pertenecerle y tener hijos con él. Era muy fácil imaginarme embarazada de un hijo suyo... y muy, muy feliz de estar en ese estado.

-Tal vez tengas miedo del tratamiento.

-No -dije, mirándolo de frente, intentando contener los latidos de mi corazón-. Terry...

Él puso un dedo sobre mis labios.

-Piénsalo.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, sin saber que decir. Incluso si no hubiera deseado casarme con él, no habría podido rechazarlo a la primera. Tras la marcha de Susana, habría sido muy cruel.

-Y mientras lo piensas, acuérdate de esto.

Sus labios sustituyeron a sus dedos sobre mi boca, y en mi mente se produjo un cortocircuito. Mis pezones se endurecieron casi dolorosamente contra la tela de mi sostén y empecé a notar cierta humedad entre mis muslos. Aquel no era un beso de exploración, era un asalto a mis sentidos y, cuando la lengua de Terry pidió entrar en mi boca, la deje sin protestar.

Aquella sensación entre mis piernas se fue incrementando, lanzando un mensaje de necesidad que no había sentido nunca antes. Yo solo podía gemir y apretarme contra él, con los dedos firmemente agarrados contra la solapa de su chaqueta. Terry introdujo su mano bajo mi blusa y empezó a acariciar suavemente mi espalda, haciéndome temblar. Después, una mano masculina se dirigió a acariciar uno de mis senos por encima de mi ropa. Me sentí invadida por el placer. Nunca le había permitido a ningún chico llegar más allá de un beso.

Pero se trataba de Terruce Grandchester, el hombre que más amaba en el mundo y moría por sus caricias. Grité pero el sonido se perdió en su boca cuando sus dedos empezaron a desabrochar mi sostén y uno de ellos se introdujeron para acariciarme suavemente el pezón. La sensación entre mis piernas aumentó así como mi deseo de gritar. Me agité en su regazo, incapaz de controlar el impulso de moverme.

Él retiró su boca de la mía haciéndome perseguirlo con mis labios. ¿No podía dejar de besarme en ese momento? Pero no lo hizo, simplemente trasladó sus labios hasta un punto sensible detrás de mí oreja. Haciéndome temblar y gemir de placer.

Mientras sus manos seguían atormentando mis senos, sus labios hacían estragos en mi nuca.

-Qué dulce sabes, pequeña –me dijo mientras saboreaba cada centímetro de mis labios.

Cuando mi blusa pareció interponerse en su camino, me dijo que me la quitara.

-¿Qué? - mis ojos se abrieron como platos, confundida.

Pero él no respondió. Un minuto después, ya estaba quitándome mi blusa y la ropa interior. Mi piel se estremecía donde él la tocaba. Estaba totalmente desnuda de la cintura para arriba, descubierta ante la sensual mirada de Terry. Sus ojos zafiros estaban fijos en mi pecho desnudo. Con vergüenza me cubrí de su ardiente mirada.

-No deberías mirarme así.

Él no retiró la mirada ni un ápice, sino que delicadamente me tomó de las muñecas.

-Déjame que te vea -dijo él.

-Pero...

-Quieres que te vea -aquello resultó demasiado arrogante.

-No.

-Sí, mi pequeña. Te excita que te mire, que vea lo que le ocultas a los demás.

Agité la cabeza, negándolo, pero en realidad, tenía razón. Estaba muy impactada por su mirada y deje que me apartara las manos de mi pecho, dejando a la vista mis senos juntos con mis rosados y excitados pezones. Él alargó un dedo y rozó el pezón endurecido de un pecho.

-Hermosa... -dijo esto con tal reverencia, que sentí que mis ojos se humedecían de nuevo-. Eres hermosa mi pequeña.

Añadió esto con tono posesivo mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Haciéndome temblar.

Sus manos empezaron a moldearme suavemente, acariciándome suavemente con tal maestría, que evite pensar cómo habría aprendido a hacerlo.

Lo miraba fascinado mientras bajaba la cabeza; sus labios se cerraron sobre mi pezón y al ver sus labios contra mi piel, creí que ardería de excitación.

Todo se volvió borroso. La sensación era eléctrica y, cuando empezó a acariciarlo y a jugar con la lengua, las pequeñas descargas de placer se hicieron tan insoportables, que cerré los ojos, eche la cabeza hacia atrás y empecé a suplicar:

-¡Por favor, Terry, por favor!

No sabía qué estaba pidiendo, pero sabía que necesitaba algo. Mi cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y era incapaz de concentrarme después de haber soñado con este momento durante tanto tiempo, por fin mis fantasías se habían hecho realidad. Sólo había amado a este hombre en toda mi vida y ahora por fin estábamos juntos.

Una carcajada masculina contestó a mis súplicas mientras empezaba a pasarme una mano por la pantorrilla. Me hizo cosquillas detrás de la rodilla haciendo que me encogiera, y después me empezó a recorrer la parte interna del muslo. Mis piernas se abrieron casi instintivamente y él siguió con su exploración hasta que llegó al lugar que más necesitaba de sus caricias. Di un respingo debido a la enorme sensación de placer.

Su mano se internó dentro de mi falda tocándome de la forma más íntima posible, haciéndome temblar de miedo y placer. Nunca había hecho aquello y nunca hubiera dejado que otro hombre que no fuera Terry lo hiciera. Para algunas cosas era tan inocente como una niña.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo? -susurré.

-Amarte...

Aquella palabra sonaba tan bien. Que podía imaginarme que él estaba realmente haciéndome el amor y que me tocaba para saciar su deseo por que en verdad me quería. Esa dulce idea incrementó mi placer hasta la inconsciencia. En aquel momento, era como si Terry me amara tanto como yo lo amaba a él.

Él me obligó a levantarme; ¿ya había acabado? La sola idea hizo que mi necesidad se hiciera aún más urgente.

Pero él me bajó la cremallera de la falda y lo dejó caer sobre la alfombra. Después me quitó las braguitas y dejó que se deslizara por mis piernas.

Rápidamente me quité las sandalias, deseando volver a la seguridad de su regazo cuanto antes, y mi deseo se cumplió casi al instante, cuando él volvió a atraerme hacia sí para seguir probando la sensibilidad de mi piel.

Él seguía recorriendo mi cuello con sus labios, dándome pequeños besos y mordiscos mientras con su mano acariciaba lentamente mi vagina masturbándome lentamente.

Mis gemidos se volvían más fuertes así como el temblor de mi cuerpo el cual parecía un volcán a punto de estallar. Me sentía al borde de un precipicio, deseosa por saltar, pero aterrada por los resultados ya que los dedos de Terry se introdujeron dentro de mí comenzando a moverlos, solo podía sentir como entraban y salían.

-Déjate ir, mi pequeña -dijo antes de besarme con una pasión que sólo había sentido en sueños-. Dame el regalo de tu placer.

Llegue al clímax entre un estallido de fuegos ar tificiales y terremotos. El placer duró mucho entre gritos y gemidos le pedía que parara, pero al mismo tiempo le suplicaba que continuara. El siguió tocándome hasta que las convulsiones de mi cuerpo casi me hicieron saltar de su regazo del cual estaba fuerte sujeta.

Intenté decir algo, pero era incapaz de articular una frase coherente, me encontraba temblando en una serie de clímax que me dejaron agotada y casi inconsciente en sus brazos. Él me atrajo hacia sí y llevó la silla de ruedas hasta mi habitación. Allí me colocó sobre la cama y me arropó cariñosamente.

-Duerme, tesoro. Hablaremos mañana.

**CONTINUARA…**

_**NOS LEEMOS EL MARTES O MIERCOLES! GRACIAS POR TODO LES DESEO EXCELENTE INICIO DE SEMANA! **_


	7. CAPITULO VII

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO QUE BUENO QUE LES SIGUE GUSTANDO LA ADAPTACION, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEPTIMO CAPITULO, AH Y BUENO EN CUANTO AL LIME, PRONTO VENDRA ALGO MAS INTENSO.**

**A LEER, Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN! XD**

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL:**SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

Me desperté antes del amanecer sintiendo el tacto extraño de las sábanas sobre mi piel desnuda. Sólo tardé un segundo en recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Me sonrojé al recordar cómo le había permitido a Terry tocar todos mis puntos íntimos y cómo éste me había hecho gritar y suplicar de placer, mientras él ni siquiera se había quitado la chaqueta.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Hasta el día anterior, Terry nunca se había mostrado atraído físicamente por mí y ahora, de repente, me había hecho el amor con una pasión que me había dejado casi en estado comatoso. De acuerdo, técnicamente no había sido sexo de verdad, pero sentía que no podía haber contacto más íntimo.

Sólo al recordar el modo en que me había dominado hacía que mi pulso volviera a dispararse. Había cumplido mi fantasía de un modo tan espectacular, que podría vivir de recuerdos toda mi vida.

Pero, si él quería casarse conmigo, no tendría que hacerlo. Si yo accedía, él no se echaría atrás, tenía demasiado sentido del honor como para eso. Pero realmente no podía desear casarse conmigo. Susana lo había rechazado y él había respondido con la típica reacción Grandchester. Le había pedido matrimonio a alguien más y le había hecho el amor para hacer crecer su ego. Terry era un hombre machista y necesitaba sentir que era atractivo para todas las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Me llevé la mano a los lugares que él había tocado el día anterior y que ahora se sentían ansiosos de su tacto. No parecían haber cambiado... y sin embargo me sentía mucho más sensible, me sentía por primera vez atractiva.

Terry me había hecho ese regalo: me había hecho sentir que era una mujer hermosa y deseable.

Lo menos que podía hacer por él era comprenderlo. No utilizaría su reacción emocional del día anterior para atraparlo en un matrimonio que seguro no desearía tras haberlo consultado con la almohada.

Aplasté sin piedad mis sueños infantiles de ser su esposa y darle hijos, me levanté para bañarme e ir al hospital. Así vería a Terry temprano y no tendría demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por todo aquello.

Este día me vestí con más cuidado que de costumbre. Dudaba entre un conjunto de pantalón de color negro y blusa en color blanca o unos vaqueros con un suéter con rayas rosas. Los vaqueros eran muy pegados y aún con el suéter me sentía algo incómoda, así que me puse el otro conjunto antes de cepillarme el cabello.

Pero mi ropa no sería armadura suficiente contra los recuerdos de Terry haciéndome gritar de placer. Odiaba la idea de verlo, pero no quería ser una cobarde. Tenía que afrontar lo que había pasado el día anterior para poder seguir adelante, aunque cuanto menos se hablara acerca de aquel vergonzoso episodio, mejor, eso sería lo mejor.

Esta vez, cuando llamé a la puerta, esperé a que me dijera que podía entrar. Empujé y más bien ésta parecía a la suite de Albert que a una habitación de hospital, y vi a Terry, sentado en su escritorio, vestido con los pantalones cortos y la camiseta ajustada de sus sesiones de fisioterapia.

Estaba concentrado en el ordenador, no en mí, y tuve tiempo de tranquilizarme ante su sexy presencia. No sirvió de mucho ya que estaba deseando lanzarme de nuevo a sus brazos y suplicarle que me diera más de aquello que me había dado el día anterior. La urgencia me dejó un poco temblorosa, así que me senté.

-Buenos días, Terry. Veo que ya estás trabajando.

- Buenos días mi pequeña. ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo, girando la silla para ponerse frente a mí.

Toda mi compostura pareció desaparecer en un momento.

-Sí -dije con voz temblorosa.

-Estabas exhausta cuando te dejé - nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver la satisfacción en sus ojos zafiros.

-Te aseguraste de ello.- murmuré con voz baja totalmente avergonzada.

Su sonrisa era de todo un conquistador.

-No hay duda alguna de que podré satisfacer todas tus necesidades cuando nos casemos, tesoro.

Terry necesitaba probarse a sí mismo que seguía siendo todo un hombre, y lo había hecho. Por un lado, me dolía ser utilizada como forma de terapia para sus frustraciones, pero por otro me alegraba haber podido devolverle esa parte de su orgullo admitiendo el enorme placer que me provocaban sus caricias.

Además, nunca me había cuestionado el nivel de satisfacción que me daría si me casaba con él.

-Pero no serás feliz, Terry. No quieres casarte conmigo.

-Ya dijiste eso ayer, y te probé que estabas equivocada, ¿no?

¿Qué decir? No quería dañar su ego diciéndole que había pensado que lo que necesitaba era probarse algo a sí mismo, pero, por otro lado, ¿cómo podía plantearse nuestro matrimonio cuando había estado comprometido con Susana hasta la mañana anterior?

- Susana volverá. Estaba enfadada, pero se dará cuenta de su error y no querrás estar atado a mí cuando eso ocurra.

-Lo de Susana se ha acabado, ya te lo dije ayer -dijo él con expresión dura.

No le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-Pero...

-No discutas. Tú quieres casarte conmigo.

-¿Quién lo dice? -salté ante tal arrogancia.

-Yo lo digo.

-Hace no mucho me utilizabas para poner celosa a tu poco atenta prometida -¿acaso se había olvidado de eso?

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Yo no hice eso.

Él nunca me había mentido hasta entonces y no podía tolerarlo, ni siquiera para no herirle en su orgullo.

-Sí lo hiciste.

-Cuando me tocaste ese día, sabías que ella lo vería. Ni siquiera tengo claro si el beso de ayer no tuvo la misma intención -dije, admitiendo el más terrible de mis miedos.

-Si te he tocado alguna vez, ha sido porque quería hacerlo, mi pequeña, ¿cómo puedes creer lo contrario? ¿Acaso me crees tan ruin como para utilizarte de ese modo?

Visto de ese modo... por su expresión podía verse que estaba ofendido.

-No niego que sus celos ante tus atenciones no me complacieran, pero nunca he alentado esas cosas. Terruce Grandchester no lo necesita.

Genial. Ahora no sólo había ofendido su sentido de la integridad, sino también su orgullo.

El gesto del castaño marcaba bien su musculatura, y me distrajo de la conversación.

-¿Levantas pesas?

-¿Qué?

Mi cara se tiñó de rojo al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho y ver la cara divertida de Terry.

-Nada, no es importante.

-Eso es cierto. Tenemos otras cosas de las que hablar. ¿Te disgustarías si no tuviéramos una gran boda?

-No me importa.

No me importaba casarme en el Registro Civil si creyera que Terry deseaba realmente casarse conmigo.

-Bien. Quiero que nos casemos antes de volver a Escocia.

-No he dicho que me vaya a casar contigo -ni si quiera tenía que estar considerando la posibilidad-. Mira, si todo esto es por lo que dijiste ayer, no tienes que preocuparte. Ya sé que no lo decías en serio en ese momento. Estabas muy afectado.

-¿Afectado? ¿Yo? Eso es algo de jovencitas y de mujeres mayores.

Cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa.

-Lo que quiero decir es que no te tomo la palabra por lo de ayer.

-Pero, mi pequeña pecosa, es que yo sigo pensando igual que ayer.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Me dejaste hacerte el amor. Eso implica cierto grado de responsabilidad.

Era demasiado listo.

Ni siquiera intenté rebatir la idea de que me había hecho el amor, porque a todos los efectos, lo habíamos hecho.

-Muchas mujeres se acuestan con hombres sin tener que casarse por ello -repliqué.

-Pero tú no.

Le lancé una mirada de odio, deseando borrar esa sonrisa de autocomplacencia de su cara.

-Tal vez sí.

Él se echó a reír y yo solo quise gritar.

-Ayer admitiste que estabas intacta. No intentes provocarme ahora.

-Que no haya tenido sexo con un hombre no quiere decir que no me haya dejado tocar -añadí.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su arrebato de furia el día anterior cuando lo provoque del mismo modo?

En un segundo, la silla cruzó la habitación y me agarró de los hombros.

-¡Dime la verdad! -dijo, como si cada palabra fuera una bala.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? -pregunté, sintiéndome indefensa ante aquella reacción.

-¿Preguntas eso después de lo de ayer?

Gracioso, pero hasta entonces pensaba que lo del día anterior sólo me había ocurrido a mí. Desde luego, fue Terry quien lo provocó, pero no había pensado que le pudiera haber afectado de ningún modo. Aparentemente, darle a una mujer su primer orgasmo, o varios, hacía que un hombre se sintiera posesivo.

-Nunca he dejado que ningún hombre me tocara como lo hiciste tú –admití entre dientes. No quería provocar otra escena como la del otro día.

-Eso era lo que creía. No me engañes más mi pequeña-dijo, acariciándome.

-Eres un mandón.

-Es lo que pasa cuando eres un Grandchester -se encogió de hombros y cambió de tema-. Los médicos han dicho que podemos volver a casa dentro de una semana.

-¿Y la terapia?

-Ya he hablado con un eminente fisioterapeuta para que me trate en nuestra casa en Escocia.

Otra vez estaba asumiendo que accedería.

- Terry, ¿sigues queriendo a Susana? -pregunté sin rodeos. El resto podía solucionarse, pero no iba a casarme con un hombre enamorado de otra mujer.

Su cuerpo se tensó y se apartó de mí.

-Mis sentimientos por Susana no son asunto tuyo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! Quieres que me case contigo pensando que estás enamorado de ella. Eso es una crueldad.

-Porque tú me quieres, ¿verdad?

-No pongas en mi boca palabras que yo no he dicho. Estamos hablando de tus sentimientos.

-No. En absoluto. Cualquier cosa que sintiera por Susana es cosa del pasado, como ella.

¡Ojalá fuera verdad!, pensé.

-¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo? -tal vez si le hacía enfrentarse a sus razones me daría cuenta de que no estaba siendo realista.

-Ya te lo dije ayer. Ya tengo edad para casarme. Mi madre espera una nuera y yo quiero hijos. Además tú y yo nos llevamos bien. Serás una madre y una esposa admirable.

Aquello era todo un discurso para un hombre como él.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque seré una buena madre?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-También creo que serás una buena esposa. Ya conoces mis limitaciones. No esperarás más de lo que yo puedo darte.

¿No? Tal vez no, pero eso no significaría que no lo deseara. Me quedé con una frase «conoces mis limitaciones». Aún seguía obsesionado por la parálisis temporal. Me di cuenta de que no tenía opciones reales. Ahora Terry se sentía vulnerable, y para un hombre como él, aquello era una tragedia. Ahora no podía aumentar esa vulnerabilidad rechazándolo.

Pero no podía engañarme a mí misma creyendo que la decisión era totalmente altruista. Si me casaba con Terry, volvería a tener una familia. Me había sentido muy sola después de la muerte de mi madre, pero mucho más aún después de que mi madrastra, me desterrara eficientemente del círculo familiar.

Los Grandchester me querían como a una hija más, pero no era de la familia, aunque si me casaba con Terry, eso lo cambiaría todo. Volvería a tener un hogar, un lugar en el mundo al que considerara mío. Y cuando llegaran los niños, tendría aún más. Volvería a compartir el mismo vínculo que había tenido con mi madre, aunque ahora sería con mis propios hijos.

-Me casaré contigo, Terruce.

* * *

Albert volvió a Nueva York por la noche. Yo estaba viendo la televisión en un sillón de la salita de la suite cuando él llegó. Ya sabía que había pasado a ver a Terry y esperaba ver cómo respondía a la noticia de que iba a casarme con su hermano.

El rubio se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó en el respaldo del sofá. Se sentó enfrente a mí y me miró.

-Entonces ¿te vas a casar con mi hermano? Eso sí que es trabajar rápido, teniendo en cuenta que hace nada estaba comprometido con Susana.

-Yo no le puse una trampa.

Albert me sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Pero lo conseguiste, pequeña. Eso está bien.

¿Sí? La duda me invadía desde que deje el hospital.

-Él no quiere casarse conmigo.

-Me aseguró que sí.

-Eso es lo que él piensa. Se siente mal porque no puede andar y Susana ha roto su compromiso. Tan pronto como todo vuelva a su lugar, se arrepentirá de esta locura.

La sonrisa del mayor desapareció.

-No está loco. Mi hermano te necesita ahora y lo reconoce. ¡Demonios! creo que siempre te ha necesitado, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta hasta que ha pensado que te perdería para siempre.

Entonces Terry le había contado el enfrentamiento con Susana.

- La respuesta de mi hermano a sus necesidades actuales es el matrimonio. Teniendo en cuenta tus sentimientos hacia él, es la solución ideal.

Los hermanos Grandchester a veces eran de lo más obtusos.

-Ni siquiera me ha dicho si sigue queriendo a Susana.

-No es tan estúpido.

-Yo pensaba que era bastante listo hasta que acepté casarme con Terry. -¿qué mujer aceptaría casarse con un hombre que no lo quería ni lo pretendía? Incluso si ese matrimonio era su mayor deseo...

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una buena decisión. Es lo que él quiere y lo que tú quieres. ¿Qué podría mejorarlo?

Que Terry me quisiera por las razones justas. No me molesté en decirlo, Albert no lo entendería; en muchas cosas su arrogante hermano y él eran iguales.

-Mis padres serán tus nuevos padres, y yo tu hermano -dijo abriendo los brazos y sonriendo-. Esto sólo puede ser bueno.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para reírme con sus gracias.

-¿De verdad piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto?

El alargó la mano y tomo la mía, apretándola.

-No es que sea lo correcto, sino que es muy bueno. Me encantará tenerte en nuestra familia, ¿y no te gustaría ser mi hermanita?

Asentí, sonriendo tímidamente, consiguiendo calmar mis dudas y temores con el apoyo de Albert a mi matrimonio con Terry. Pero, ¿qué pensarían sus padres? ¿Creería Eleonor Grandchester que había atrapado a su hijo en un momento de debilidad como Albert había sugerido en broma?

La preocupación me mantuvo despierta casi toda la noche y las dos siguientes antes de la boda.

* * *

-Mamá se pondrá furiosa con esto de que se casen en el Registro Civil - Albert dijo esto mientras nos hacían pasar ante el juez de paz para que celebrara la corta ceremonia civil tres días después de que Terry me pidiera matrimonio.

Terry giró la cabeza y contestó:

-Lo superará.

-Lo más probable es que insista en una boda con todos los detalles tradicionales -replicó el rubio, bromeando.

-No me opondré, pero todo eso tendrá que esperar hasta que pueda caminar hasta el altar -dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

La insistencia de Terry en una boda por lo civil empezaba a tener algún sentido. Yo había pensado que veía nuestra boda de forma tan pragmática, que no quería pasar por las molestias de una boda tradicional. Además seguramente no habría querido que sus familiares y amigos lo vieran en su actual estado. Aquello también me llevaba a pensar que mi _"futuro_ _esposo"_ sólo se había casado conmigo por las circunstancias.

Realmente Terry no me quería.

Mientras repetía las cortas frases de rigor, no pude mirarlo a los ojos y mantuve la mirada baja, centrada en el ramito de rosas blancas que Terry me había dado. Sin embargo, cuando llegó su turno, el castaño, me levantó la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos, mientras me prometía fidelidad y respeto con un tono de voz que no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su sinceridad. No pude evitar sentirme conmovida.

El juez dio permiso a Terry para besarme y así lo hizo, atrayéndome hacia sí. Nuestras cabezas estaban a la misma altura, porque él estaba sentado en la silla de ruedas. El beso fue dulce y suave, asiéndome sentir deseosa de más y reconfortada a la vez.

-¡Felicidades hermano! - Albert abrazó a Terry. Después se giró hacia mí, me levantó del suelo y me abrazó-. ¡Bienvenida a la familia, hermanita!

Solo reí y, a pesar de mi preocupación, lo abracé sin reservas.

— ¡Gracias!

El mayor volvió a dejarme en el suelo. Le sonreí a Terry y me desconcertó la dureza de su expresión.

* * *

Llegamos a Escocia a altas horas de la madrugada y atravesé los controles aduaneros medio dormida hasta llegar a la limusina que nos estaba esperando. Había dormido muy poco los días anteriores y me costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Terry y Albert se sentaron en el asiento frente a mí, y deduje que había algo raro en eso.

Estaba casada, pero no me sentía como tal. Era todo tan irreal... Terry me había tratado más o menos como a un mueble más desde la boda. No había esperado que me colmara de atenciones en el jet privado de los Grandchester, al fin y al cabo había más gente presente, Albert volaba de vuelta con nosotros, así como el personal encargado de su seguridad y Archie el secretario personal de Terry, que había estado en Nueva York la pasada semana trabajando con él.

Aun así, a pesar de que hubiera gente presente, no había esperado que él se olvidara de mi presencia.

Espere a que mi esposo entrara en la limusina para subirme después y sentarme frente a él, molesta por el trato que me había dado, y Albert, después de dudar un momento se había sentado al lado de su hermano.

Centrando mi atención en el paisaje que se veía desde la ventanilla, intenté imaginar que viajaba sola. Sería menos doloroso.

-Mis padres volverán la semana que viene -la voz de Terry rompió el silencio.

No dije nada, asumiendo que se dirigía a Albert. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba más de doce horas sin dirigirme la palabra.

- Candy.

-¿Qué? -contesté sin mover la vista de la ventanilla.

-Estás contenta de volver a ver a mi madre, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto -pero no sabía si eso era verdad del todo. Aún tenía miedo de que los padres de Terry pudieran pensar que lo había manipulado en un momento de debilidad.

-No pareces muy emocionada.

-Estoy cansada.

-No me gusta hablarte sin que me mires, pequeña.

Me giré hasta que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Era difícil leer la expresión de su rostro con la tenue luz de la limusina.

-Tenía la impresión de que no deseabas hablar conmigo. Eso es todo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo he dicho yo algo así?

-A veces las acciones hablan con más claridad que las palabras - mis párrafos salieron de mi boca con más veneno del que hubiera deseado.

Él tomó aliento.

-¿Qué problema tienes?

Mi mirada pasó de Terry a Albert y en el cual pude ver que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de satisfacción. ¿Acaso le gustaba ver a su hermano y a mi discutir?

-Te acabo de hacer una pregunta, Candy.

-Y yo prefiero no contestarte -y dicho esto los ignoré a los dos.

En un claro intento de pacificar el ambiente, Albert le hizo a Terry algunas preguntas y pronto los dos empezaron a hacer planes sobre la vuelta de sus padres. Mientras tanto yo estaba luchando con el terrible miedo de haber cometido el error más grave de mi vida. Era obvio que Terry se arrepentía de su decisión de casarse conmigo. Ojalá hubiera vuelto al mundo real antes de que se celebrara la ceremonia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de los Grandchester, esperé en el exterior de la limusina a que descargaran la silla de ruedas. Mi esposo se dio cuenta de que lo estaba esperando y me llamó.

-Ve adentro, no hay motivos para que te quedes aquí.

Me sentí dolida e hice justo lo que me había dicho. Una vez dentro de la casa, fui directamente a la habitación en la que había dormido siempre que iba allí. No iba a dejar que me expulsaran de la habitación principal.

Encontré el camisón que había dejado el verano anterior y entré en el baño a tomar una ducha. Poco después, estaba sentada frente al espejo del tocador arreglándome.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó él.

-Cepillándome el cabello –dije mientras me peinaba mi rubio y rizado cabello. Terry, al lado de la puerta, permanecía en silencio.

Cuando terminé de peinarme pude oír la silla de ruedas cruzando la habitación, pero no me pude dar la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Por Dios, es precioso -dijo él, pasando los dedos por mi pelo-. Siempre había querido tocarlo de esta manera, es mejor de lo que me imaginaba.

Me giró para mirarlo y lo vi absorto contemplando mi cabello.

-¿Te gusta?

Aquello no parecía tener mucho sentido. Nunca se me había ocurrido que a Terry, mi ordinario cabello pudiera parecerle tan fascinante, pero así era.

-Ven aquí -él se acercó para colocarme sobre su regazo, pero animada por un instinto de conservación, me levanté de un salto y me aparte de él.

-Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

Los ojos de Terry brillaban de un modo que no quería entender.

-Yo también quiero ir a la cama.

-Pues será mejor que lo hagas, ¿no?

Él se puso muy rígido. Incluso estando en la silla de ruedas teníamos la misma estatura y era mucho más imponente.

-¿Quieres decir que vuelva a mi cama mientras tú duermes aquí?

Me encogí de hombros intentando hacer como si no me importara, cosa que no era cierta.

-¿Dónde está la diferencia? – yo me refería a que, si no me quería o me deseaba especialmente, tampoco debía importarle dónde dormía.

Él se echó hacia atrás como si lo hubiera golpeado.

-De hecho, no hay diferencia Candy, ya que no puedo realizar el ritual tradicional de la noche de bodas y está claro que la idea de compartir mi cama no te atraé en lo más mínimo.

-No es eso lo que...

-No importa -dijo él interrumpiéndome-. Me parece bien que no esperes que cumpla con mis deberes como esposo. La verdad es que no son muy atrayentes cuando no puedo participar completamente y no son necesarios para la concepción de nuestro hijo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un jarro de agua fría, me quede inmóvil mientras él giraba su silla y salía de la habitación.

Fui hacia la cama sintiéndome muy mal, sin fuerzas debido al rechazo de Terry. Él consideraba la experiencia más hermosa de mi vida como un deber, y además innecesario. Y poco atractivo para él. Cómo tenía que haberle molestado mis ansias de experimentar el placer en sus brazos y que yo no fuera capaz de darle la misma satisfacción…

Incluso si él no hubiera estado paralítico, no habría sabido devolverle las caricias. Susana tenía razón y no era lo suficientemente buena para Terry, independientemente de su estado. ¿Por qué había querido casarse conmigo entonces?

La respuesta llegó con otra oleada de dolor: porque no me quería ni me deseaba. Yo podía darle hijos, pero no sería un recordatorio permanente de lo que no podía tener. No sabía lo que pasaría cuando Terry recuperase la sensibilidad en sus piernas, pero es taba seguro de que lamentaría haberse casado.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

LAS COSAS ESTAN EMPEZANDO PARA AMBOS, SIENTO QUE MAS PARA CANDY QUE SIGUE CON EL FANTASMA DE LA GUSANA TRAS DE ELLOS, ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN? Y ADEMAS…. ¿TODAS LAS DUDAS DE LA PECOSA SE HARAN REALIDAD?

LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES…

BAY BAY!


	8. CAPITULO VIII

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL OCTAVO CAPITULO DE ESTA ADAPTACION…AHH APARECE UN NUEVO PERSONAJE… QUE LO DISFRUTEN! **_

_**: : : NOTA: : : letra en cursiva es narrado por Terry lo demás es narrado por Candy.**_

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL:**SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO VIII**

* * *

_POV's Terry_

_Me senté en el balcón que daba a la piscina y observe a Albert y a Candy jugar en el agua. Era una escena que había presenciado muchas veces, porque ellos dos tenían el mismo carácter infantil y siempre les había gustado jugar juntos. Pero Candy era ahora mi esposa y yo no veía a mi hermano como un compañero de juegos, sino como un rival._

_No había esperado que fuera a sentir celos por este matrimonio, pero tampoco había imaginado dormir solo. Además, no deseaba sentir celos de mi hermano y de mi esposa, pero simplemente no pensé tener esa reacción con respecto a Candy. Nunca había sentido celos con Susana. Sí había sido posesivo, pero no celoso._

_No tenía ningún sentido. No amaba a mi esposa, aunque por supuesto que la quería y me preocupaba por ella. Había formado parte de mi vida desde su nacimiento._

_Nuestras madres, a pesar de la diferencia de edad habían sido amigas íntimas desde niñas y de adultas se comportaban como hermanas. La madre de Candy, se había casado con un profesor es tadounidense y se había ido a Estados Unidos con él, mientras que mi madre siguió viviendo en Escocia con mi padre. Pero ellas y nuestras familias habían seguido compartiendo vacaciones y visitas hasta que la madre de tarzan pecosa murió. Aunque ella había seguido visitándonos y con más frecuencia desde que su padre se volvió a casar._

_Candice no me chantajeaba emocionalmente como Susana. Ésta había utilizado el sexo para manipularme incluso antes del accidente ya me había cansado de sus tácticas para obtener lo que deseaba. Había pensado que casarme con Candy me reportaría todos los beneficios del matrimonio sin que fuera vulnerable ante nadie. Ella era demasiado inocente y demasiado bueno como para manipularme como lo había hecho Susana._

_Aun así, me había equivocado._

_Me sentí muy vulnerable cuando ella me rechazó sexualmente la noche anterior. Estaba convencido de que, al menos en eso, podíamos parecernos a un matrimonio convencional. Aún no olvidaba la noche en el hotel en la cual tuve a Candy derritiéndose en mis brazos, en la que me dejó amarla con esa dulce confianza la cual encontré totalmente adictiva._

_Sospechaba de sus sentimientos por mí desde hacía un tiempo. Había llegado al hospital después del accidente incluso antes que mi hermano y, según una burlona Susana y un sorprendido Albert, Candy no se había separado de mi hasta que salí del coma. El ser consciente de su devoción me había hecho esforzarme más cuando todo a mí alrededor parecía derrumbarse._

_Después de hacerle el amor, me había asegurado de que sus sentimientos hacia mi eran más fuertes que la amistad. Ninguna mujer respondía así con tanta rapidez y abandono si no sintiera algo muy poderoso por el hombre que le está haciendo el amor._

_Entonces, ¿por qué me había rechazado la noche anterior? No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos en el avión. Yo tenía que trabajar; al menos para hacer dinero no necesitaba utilizar las piernas. No había funcionado y ahora me sentía furioso y estúpido. En la limusina no le había hablado mucho y me sentía culpable por ello, pero ella también me había ignorado._

_Lo que no había esperado era que Candy se dirigiera a su habitación en lugar de ir a la mía. Había ido a buscarla furioso hasta que me encontré con la visión de su maravilloso cabello. El cual era como una cascada de rizos, había deseado tocarlo con un ansia que no deseaba analizar._

_Cuando lo toqué eso me había hecho desear más. Más de su suave piel, más de ella. Pero cuando quise atraerla hacia mí, Candy se había escapado y no había perdido un segundo en dejar claro que no estaba interesa da en compartir mi cama._

_Su rechazo aún me dolía, y ver a mi hermano jugar con ella, de un modo que yo no podía, no ayudaba en absoluto a suavizar mi malhumor._

_Fin POV's Terry_

* * *

Me acerqué a la habitación que se había habilitado para la fisioterapia de Terry, me encontraba muy nerviosa. Llevaba toda la mañana evitándolo, intercambiando algunas frases sueltas con él y con Albert durante la comida, me había acercado hasta allí sólo para conocer al fisioterapeuta. Era estúpido, pero necesitaba saber que Terry estaba en buenas manos. Además, yo había estado presente en su tratamiento desde el principio.

Entré en la habitación, la cual se parecía mucho a la sala de fisioterapia del hospital, y me quedé asombrada de lo rápido que había cambiado todo aquello.

El suelo de madera estaba cubierto de colchonetas de ejercicio, había unas barras paralelas, una camilla de masajes y un equipo completo de pesas. Las amplias ventanas dejaban entrar la luz del sol a raudales a través del cristal, lo que suponía una clara mejora sobre la luz fluorescente del hospital.

Terry estaba tumbado en la camilla y un hombre pelo rubio y cuerpo atlético vestido con camiseta y pantalones de algodón blancos obligaba a las piernas de mi marido a hacer los ejercicios ya habituales.

La ropa de Terry parecía ser la misma que había utilizado en Nueva York y tenía el mismo efecto desestabilizador sobre mi sistema nervioso. Tuve que concentrarme en recuperar el aliento antes de saludarlos.

-Buenas tardes.

La cara del castaño se giró hacia mí con una expresión indescifrable.

- Buenos días.

El terapeuta me miró.

-Hola, usted debe de ser la Sra. Grandchester. Soy _Anthony Bower_. Terry me ha contado que son recién casados. ¡Enhorabuena!

-Gracias, doctor Bower. No sabía que fuera usted norteamericano.

-Soy canadiense y, por favor, llámeme Anthony. Un colega mío de Nueva York me recomendó a su marido.

Me sentí algo idiota por no haber reconocido el acento. Mi única excusa era que me había sorprendido que el terapeuta no fuera británico.

-Espero que el cambiar de ciudad por una temporada no le suponga demasiados problemas.

Anthony rió de un modo que me recordó a la risa de mi padre cuando mi madre aún estaba viva.

-Mi esposa me habría matado si hubiera rechazado esta oportunidad de trabajar en Escocia con todos los gastos pagados. Ahora mismo está de compras con nuestro hijo.

Sonreí ante la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

-Tiene que traerlos a cenar cuando vuelvan los padres de Terry. Les encantará conocerlos.

-Gracias, lo haré.

Mientras hablábamos, Anthony no cesó de ejercitar la pierna de Terry. Entonces la apoyó sobre la camilla para comprobar su sensibilidad. Mi esposo no sólo confirmó la sensación en los dedos y en los pies, sino que pudo mover su pie derecho y hacer un movimiento de rotación.

Emocionada corrí a su lado para tomarlo del brazo.

-¡No me habías dicho que hubieras avanzado tanto!

-Es muy poco, mi pequeña, no hay que ponerse tan contentos.

Lo mire, incapaz de creer su frialdad.

-¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Me he quedado extasiada viendo como movías el pie!... ¡eso es motivo suficiente para hacer una fiesta!

-¿Tú crees, tesoro?

Entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido cuando lo felicité por su primer logro. Como había saltado sobre él y lo había besado. Lo mire a los labios y vi que estos se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona, pero no me importó yo sólo quería besarlo.

-Me parece que las fiestas de autocomplacencia tendrán que esperar, ¿no?

Su tono burlón me hizo volver al presente bruscamente. Él no me quería, pensaba en besarme como en un deber, no como en la forma ideal de celebrar algo.

Me aparté con la cara encendida e hice como que estaba interesada en las barras paralelas y los otros aparatos. El comentario me había avergonzado y me había recordado lo poco que significaba para él.

-¿Cuándo cree que Terry podrá empezar a utilizar las barras? -pregunté a Anthony.

-Es difícil de decir. Cada paciente tiene unos tiempos de evolución distintos, pero su marido tiene una determinación muy firme y una esposa que lo ama, ese es un buen incentivo para recuperarse lo antes posible. Tal vez podríamos verle usándolas en unos siete días.

Me giré al oír tan buenas noticias, pero la fría voz de Terry me detuvo.

-¿Soy un hombre, no? No soy un niño que necesite que hablen por él.

Su ego masculino estaba realmente dañado.

No estaba segura de cómo calmar el enfado de Terry, pero Anthony sonrió.

-Hablar de los pacientes como si ellos no estuvieran delante es un mal hábito que a veces tenemos los médicos. Gracias por recordárnoslo. ¿Qué te parece el plazo de siete días para empezar a usar las barras paralelas?

-Puedo hacerlo -replicó Terry con una confianza que me complació.

* * *

Su confianza fue cierta y, poco a poco, él fue recuperando la sensibilidad en las piernas. Terry se obligaba a sí mismo a trabajar sin descanso, haciendo más sesiones de fisioterapia que en el hospital. Yo asistía a las sesiones con él, pero parecía que él cada vez necesitara menos de mi apoyo.

Era como si algo dentro de él hubiera cambiado, e incluso dejó a un lado las Empresas Grandchester para centrarse en volver a caminar.

-¡Sigo sin sentir nada más arriba de las rodillas! – le dijo a Anthony unos pocos días después-. ¡¿Cómo voy a usar las barras si sólo la mitad de mis piernas funciona?!

El rubio doctor sonrió mientras ayudaba a mi esposo a moverse desde el aparato de levantamiento de pesas hasta su asiento.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Estarás usando las barras muy pronto.

-Han pasado seis días y mañana será el séptimo.

-Casi lo has conseguido – le dijo con una despreocupación que yo le envidiaba.

Habría deseado poder responderle con la misma tranquilidad, pero no podía.

Anthony prometió llegar temprano la mañana siguiente.

* * *

-¡Es fácil para él quitarle importancia. No es él quien está sentado como un inútil en una silla de ruedas! -la frustración en la voz de Terry no me sorprendió, pero sí que no la ocultara. Se había mostrado muy estoico desde la vuelta a Escocia, y también muy distante.

Le pasé una toalla para que se secara el sudor de la frente. Había estado trabajando la musculatura de la parte superior del cuerpo y sus músculos estaban hinchados por el ejercicio.

-Sólo un tonto te llamaría inútil.

-¡¿Y qué soy entonces?! ¡Mi esposa duerme en otra cama y mis negocios deben gobernarse solos puesto que yo no consigo que mi cuerpo funcione como es debido!

Me sonrojé. Nunca habíamos hablado de nuestra noche de bodas. Asumí que él estaba contento con que yo durmiera en otra habitación dada su actitud acerca de hacerme el amor.

-¡Si tus negocios se gobiernan solos, entonces ¿por qué pasas tanto tiempo delante del ordenador y al teléfono?! ¡Por no hablar de las reuniones de trabajo!... -había asistido a una el día anterior para demostrar a los accionistas que todo iba bien.

Según Albert, Terry había estado muy convincente algo que no me había sorprendido.

-¡Me doy cuenta de que ignoras la parte de las camas separadas!

Enrojecí aún más y me volví intentando ocultar mi vulnerabilidad.

-Los dos sabemos por qué no duermo contigo, Terry. Nuestro matrimonio no es real.

Sus fuertes dedos me agarraron la muñeca hasta conseguir que lo mirara.

-¡¿Y por qué no es real nuestro matrimonio?! -el brillo oscuro de sus ojos casi me quemaba-¡Accediste a tener un hijo mío y a ser mi esposa. Te juré fidelidad y un montón de cosas más. ¿Qué hay de irreal en todo eso?!

-Tú no pensabas con claridad. Ahora que has tenido tiempo de pensarlo, estoy seguro de que te arrepentirás - intenté sonreír mientras las palabras que pronunciaba herían sin piedad mi corazón-. Podemos conseguir la anulación y nadie sabrá nunca nada de esta locura de matrimonio.

Él me acercó aún más a su cuerpo.

- Albert lo sabe y yo lo sé. Me juraste ser mi esposa.

-Pero no querías casarte conmigo realmente. Sabes que no querías. Yo sabía que te arrepentirías y lo has hecho.

-¡¿Y de dónde sacas esa conclusión?!

¿Qué podía decir? «Para ti, besarme es una obligación». Aquello sonaría como si realmente me importara, lo cual era verdad, pero no quería que él lo supiera. Aún me quedaba un poco de orgullo en lo relativo a él.

Al no responder de inmediato, él me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Tal vez no se trate de que creas que yo he cambiado de opinión, sino que tú has cambiado de opinión.

Sacudí con fuerza la cabeza.

-No. Para mí nada ha cambiado -respondí con sinceridad.

Él me miró fijamente. ¿Qué estaba buscando?

Yo era cada vez era más consciente de su presencia física. Su olor me provocaba, me hacía pensar en cosas que había intentado olvidar desde que salimos de Nueva York. Su piel cubierta de sudor atraía mi mirada, y mirarlo era desearlo. Desearlo significaba recordar y recordar era una locura. Pero no podía apartar esas imágenes de mi mente.

-¿Te doy pena? -dijo él, sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué?

-Te doy pena. No querías casarte conmigo, pero te daba lástima rechazarme. Esperabas que yo me arrepintiera, pero no ha sido así.

Lo mire anonadado.

-¿Pena? -¿quién podría sentir pena por Terry? Estaba lleno de vitalidad, era muy hombre—. Estás completamente equivocado.

Él me miró fijamente y me sentí culpable, aun que sabía que no lo era.

-¿Estaré también equivocado si pienso que mis padres también sentirán pena por mí si cuando vuelvan y se den cuenta de que mi esposa no comparte mi cama?

-¡Yo no me negué a dormir contigo! -casi grité.

-¡Entonces no te molestará saber que le he dado instrucciones a la sirvienta para que traslade todas tus cosas a mi habitación!

¿Había hecho eso de verdad?

-Pero... Terry...

-¡Si te casaste conmigo por pena, espero que te vuelvas a compadecer de mí y duermas en mi cama. No seré un riesgo para tu virtud!

-¡No me compadezco de ti!

-Pero tampoco quieres estar casada conmigo.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!

-¿Y entonces por qué has hablado de la anulación?

-Yo pensaba que tú la querías.

-Yo no he dicho eso. No quiero eso -dijo él, enfatizando las palabras-. El matrimonio es para toda la vida.

Gemí dolida.

-Ya sabía que pensabas eso.

-No es que lo piense, es que lo sé.

-Pero no estás obligado a estar casado conmigo.

-¡Ya está bien! -él me soltó la mano en un violento rechazo-. ¡No quieres seguir casada conmigo. Lo acabas de decir. No te escondas bajo un falso interés por mí. Eres mi esposa porque yo lo elegí así. No puedo creer que sea el fin de nuestro matrimonio antes de haber empezado! -su mirada iracunda desató las emociones en mi interior-. ¡No quieres tener a mis hijos. De acuerdo. No es problema. Vete! -me hizo un gesto señalando la puerta-. ¡Pero márchate antes de que mis padres lleguen mañana. Será más fácil si no tengo que explicarles que tengo una esposa que realmente no es mi mujer!

El dolor me oprimía tanto, que casi no me dejaba respirar. Por segunda vez era expulsada de la vida de Terry, pero esa vez lo había hecho él mismo. Si me marchaba entonces, ¿me dejaría volver alguna vez?

Aparentemente parecía que él sí quería seguir casado. Sabiendo eso ¿cómo podría abandonarlo? ¿Quería abandonarlo? La respuesta era, simplemente, no.

-Yo no quiero poner fin a nuestro matrimonio -dije susurrando a través del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Entonces, dormirás en mi cama.

Asentí con la cabeza, dolida por una opción que no había sido opción en absoluto. Compartir cama con un hombre que consideraba que tocarme era un deber o desaparecer para siempre de la vida del hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Llegó el momento de acostarnos. Cuando entré en la habitación de Terry, lo encontré preparándose para meterse en la cama.

Apenas aprecié el decorado de la habitación, los fríos tonos azules y los muebles de estilo mediterráneo.

Él estaba sentado en el borde de una cama gigantesca, medio vestido. Se había quitado el traje que había llevado durante la cena. No llevaba corbata y su camisa estaba abierta, dejando ver su musculoso y bien formado torso, así como los bóxer de seda azul marino.

Era tan guapo que parecía un pecado. No debería permitirse que un hombre fuera tan atractivo.

¿Cómo iba a dormir aquella noche al lado de aquel hombre tan perfecto a centímetros de mi cuerpo?

Bueno, la cama era muy grande, pero tampoco parecía suficiente distancia. ¿Y si dormía desnudo? No pensaba que lo pudiera soportar. Mis sentidos ya estaban en alerta máxima y él aún tenía los bóxer y la camisa puestos.

Trague saliva y lo miré, con la respiración ya descompensada.

Él me observaba con expresión decidida. Seguramente se daba cuenta de mi nerviosismo.

-Yo... ¿Dónde está mi camisón? -pregunté, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Lo necesitas? -preguntó, con una mirada traviesa en los ojos.

-¿Que si lo necesito? -repetí, incapaz de asimilar la idea de irme a la cama desnuda.

-Muchas esposas se acuestan sin llevar nada de ropa, ¿no?

¿Ese tono en su voz era de broma? Apenas podía creerlo, sobre todo por su reacción esa mañana.

-¿Vas a dormir así?

-¿Así, cómo?

Estaba atormentándome y eso le encantaba.

Tome aliento y dije.

-Sin pantalones.

Estaba orgulloso de cómo había logrado decirlo cuando mis pensamientos estaban perdidos en un mundo de erotismo.

-No me gusta tener limitaciones cuando duermo.

-Oh... bueno, yo preferiría ponerme un camisón.

Él se encogió de hombros como si no le importara, y estaba seguro de que así era. No era él el que tenía que lograr calmarse ante el solo pensamiento de dormir en la misma cama conmigo.

-¿Dónde está?

-Ahí dentro -dijo él, indicando el armario ropero del otro extremo de la habitación.

Abrí la puerta y encontré todos mis camisones. Elegí un rosado con manga larga y un moño al frente.

Entré al baño y me tomé bastante tiempo, esperando que Terry ya estuviera bajo las mantas cuando volviera.

* * *

Mi deseo se cumplió, él estaba sentado apoyado en unos cojines, con el torso desnudo. Me detuve ante su imagen unos segundos.

-¿Vienes a la cama, Pequeña?

Trague saliva y asentí, incapaz de hablar.

Necesité de toda mi energía y determinación para atravesar la habitación y meterme en la cama por el lado contrario al de él. ¿Qué haría si me acercaba mucho a él durante la noche? ¿Qué pasaría si tenía uno de los sueños sensuales que no me habían abandonado desde la noche de Nueva York? En aquellos sueños, él era el centro de mi atención. ¿Qué haría si mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las fantasías con él tan cerca? Me había despertado abrazada a una almohada y con mi parte más íntima húmeda en más de una ocasión.

Me acosté bajo las mantas, rígida por los nervios.

-Pareces una mujer del siglo XIII esperando ser violada por su despótico marido.

Su cabeza se movió a un lado, lo vi sonreír burlón y con los ojos brillantes.

-No estoy acostumbrada a dormir con nadie.

-Ya dejamos claro ese punto en Nueva York.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Creo que también quedó claro que te gustaban mis caricias, ¿no?

Pensé en negarlo, mi orgullo me lo suplicaba, pero la sinceridad innata en mi venció.

-Sí.

-Y a pesar de todo te has negado a compartir mi cama desde nuestra noche de bodas.

-Tú dijiste que era un deber. Que no te gustaba -las lágrimas afloraron en mis ojos al recordar un momento tan doloroso.

Su mirada se clavó en mí.

-Un hombre puede decir muchas cosas después de verse rechazado por su pareja, ¿no?

-Yo no te rechacé -¿cómo podía creer eso? Yo lo deseaba. Desesperadamente. Era obvio.

-Sí lo hiciste.

Recordando cómo me había apartado de él, me mordí un labio.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no significaba lo que tú pensaste.

-¿Y cómo debía interpretarlo?

-No como un rechazo definitivo -respondí con sinceridad-. Estaba celosa y enfadada.

-¿De qué estabas celosa?

-Me ignoraste durante todo el vuelo y, cuando llegamos, me regañaste por esperarte fuera de la limusina.

Él suspiró con expresión dolida.

-Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta y que no te había importado. Me sentí muy estúpido y por eso te hablé con dureza cuando llegamos.

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

-No fue un rechazo definitivo -repetí con mayor convicción esta vez.

-Para un varón, cualquier rechazo sexual es importante, mi pequeña. ¿No lo sabías?

-No –suspiré. Era difícil creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo deseaba, pero por imposible que pareciera, le había hecho daño-. Lo siento.

-¿De verdad, tesoro?

Mi corazón se derretía cada vez que me llamaba así. Era mucho más íntimo que mi pequeña o mona pecas, y era un trato reservado sólo para mí, o eso creía. Nunca lo había oído llamar así a Susana ni a nadie más.

-Sí -repetí sin aliento. ¿Cómo no iba a que darme sin respiración, acostada al lado de un hombre tan sexy como Terry?

-Demuéstramelo.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA….**_

* * *

_**BUENO BUENO, CADA VEZ LAS COSAS IRAN ACLARANDOSE POCO A POCO, PARA LAS CHICAS QUE ME HABIAN PREGUNTADO ACERCA DE COMO IBAN A SACAR LA MUESTRA DE SEMEN DE TERRY, BUENO SE SUPONE QUE EN EL PASADO, NUESTRO QUERIDO CASTAÑO SE HABIA SOMETIDO A UN CHEQUEO MEDICO Y HABIA DEJADO SU MUESTRA EN UN BANCO DE ESPERMA, Y LA OTRA ES QUE SI EL ESTA PARALITICO NO PUEDE TENER UNA ERECCION… MMMM…. BUENO ESO SE VERA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… NOS LEEMOS EL LUNES QUE TENGAN EXCELENTE FIN DE SEMANA… BAY BAY! LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS! **_


	9. CAPITULO IX

DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE EN MI TRABAJO ESTA DE MAL EN PEOR EL INTERNET Y APENAS HUBO UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y PUDE ACTUALIZAR…. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION… LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO Y NO ME QUEDA NADA MAS QUE DECIRLES QUE MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, APENAS VAN OCHO CAPITULOS Y CASI CASI 100 REVIEWS… ME HACE MUY MUY FELIZ!

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO IX**

* * *

No me moví, incapaz de creer lo que Terry me acababa de pedir. ¿Que se lo demostrara? ¿Cómo?

Él cruzó la distancia que nos separaba y me tomó de la muñeca.

-Ven aquí.

Su orden me produjo un pinchazo instantáneo en medio de mis piernas, su tacto en mi muñeca me produjo un deseo incontrolable de más. Lo miré, me sentía como un animal acorralado por un depredador a punto de saltar sobre él.

¿Acaso él pensaba lo que yo creía?

-¿Por qué? -dije por fin.

La presión de su muñeca se incrementó.

-Ven aquí y lo sabrás.

¿Cómo podía hacer que perdiera el control sólo con una frase? Lo amaba. Lo deseaba y me moría porque me tocara desde que salimos de Nueva York. Me sentía más viva ahora con sus dedos rodeando mi muñeca de lo que me había sentido en el momento de nuestra boda.

Me dejé llevar dócilmente hasta su lado. Una vez allí, me quede acostada en silencio total, esperando lo siguiente.

-Siéntate.

Cautivada por la intensa sensualidad que emanaba de él, lo obedecí sin replicar. Me arrodille frente a él y pude ver que aún llevaba puestos los bóxer de seda. ¿Lo había hecho por mí?

- Déjame verte, tesoro.

No sabía el motivo, pero era incapaz de negarme a la sensual voz de Terry. Él me miraba con tal concentración, que empecé a temblar. De pronto alargó la mano y pasó sus dedos por los mechones de mi pelo que me caían sobre los hombros, mientras su otra mano acariciaba mi cintura en movimientos ascendentes.

-Es tan suave.

Temblé cuando me rozó el pezón con las yemas de los dedos. Él sonrió y volvió a repetir el gesto, iniciando la caricia en mi nuca y bajando. Pero esta vez, al llegar al pecho, se detuvo en mi pezón y lo acarició hasta que se endureció. La tela del camisón era muy fina y sentí que mi excitación crecía.

-Quítate el camisón -dijo él con voz gutural.

Me quede sin aliento y sacudí la cabeza. No creí que fuera capaz de hacerlo. No era una amante experimentada acostumbrada a desvestirme para un hombre. Nunca había estado desnuda con un hombre antes de mi esposo.

-¿Quieres que deje de tocarte?

¿Cómo podía preguntarme algo tan estúpido? Apenas había empezado y ya sentía que todo mi cuerpo estaba en alerta roja.

-No.

-Entonces, quítatelo -el tono sensual de su voz me puso aún más nerviosa, pero él dejo caer la mano y esperó.

-Estás siendo mandón otra vez -susurré.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Eso era todo. Sin palabras ni gesto alguno. ¿Y si no me quitaba el camisón...? ¿Se darían la vuelta y se dormiría? Mi mente pedía una tregua, pero mi cuerpo temblaba porque sabía lo que Terry podía darle... placer más allá de la fantasía.

¿Acaso importaba si para él era un deber, cuando lo hacía tan bien?

Cuando él me tocaba, me sentía amada. Ya sabía que no era así, pero ya me enfrentaría a la realidad más adelante. Por ahora, el representaba la pasión que me llamaba como un canto de sirena. Si acababa chocando contra las rocas del amor no correspondido, al menos el viaje habría sido más satisfactorio que la soledad del océano que había conocido hasta el momento.

Una vez tomada la decisión, empecé a quitarme el camisón por encima de la cabeza. Unas manos cálidas y seguras me acariciaron el pecho cuando mi cabeza aún estaba atrapada en la tela. La sensación fue tan increíble que todo mi cuerpo se detuvo maravillado por la sensación. Y me quedé, literalmente, en la oscuridad.

Terry me acarició los senos con los pulgares, dibujando círculos concéntricos a su alrededor hasta que pensé que me volvería loca de deseo. Gemí y arqueé el cuerpo ante su tacto, con todo mi ser concentrado en esos dos pequeños puntos que eran mis pezones y el placer que me estaban dando.

Él soltó una carcajada y una de sus manos abandonó mi pecho. Haciéndome emitir un ruidito de protesta, después sentí que me quitaba el camisón del todo. De repente pude verlo, sentirlo, y lo que vi fueron unos azules ojos ardientes de deseo. Él se movió para atraerme a sus brazos yo temblaba por la sensación de sentir por primera vez su cuerpo sin más barreras que los bóxer de seda.

-¿Estás bien, verdad?

Lo besé entre el cuello y el hombro, deseosa de probar la sal de su piel y oler su inconfundible aroma.

-Sí.

El brazo que me rodeaba la cintura me apretó más hasta que me resultó difícil respirar. Él me soltó de inmediato, pero yo estaba tan orgullosa de la reacción que había provocado que repetí el beso, esta vez lamiendo delicadamente su piel hasta la clavícula. Él me acarició los senos, pellizcando los pezones y enviando oleadas de sensaciones a todo mi cuerpo.

Su otra mano se movió hasta llegar entre mis muslos. Me encogí ante la caricia, buscando el placer que recordaba con ciega pasión. Él me acostó de espaldas y se puso sobre mí, acostado sobre un hombro.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.

-Sí.

La aceptación apenas tuvo tiempo de salir de mi boca, porque sus labios vinieron a mi encuentro. Él inmediatamente se perdió en la profundidad del beso y tomó el mando dejándome sin aliento y deseoso de más. Mientras me besaba con fervor, sus manos me recorrían de arriba abajo en repetidas caricias eróticas que me hacían desearlo aún más.

-Eres tan apasionada pequeña.

Desde luego, yo no me sentía como una niña pequeña, sino una joven mujer enamorada, pero tal vez mi espontanea respuesta no fuera buena idea. Quizá a él le gustará una pareja más prudente. Pensando en Susana, deliberé en que Terry debía estar acostumbrado a una pareja más sofisticada.

-No puedo evitarlo -respondí, avergonzada.

Su mirada era masculina y primitiva:

-No quiero que lo evites.

-¡Oh!

Me mordí el labio, preguntándome por qué había dejado de besarme y por qué su mano estaba quieta sobre mi cintura.

Entonces él hizo algo muy extraño. Arregló mi pelo sobre la almohada, con tanta calma que yo estaba ansiosa cuando acabó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-He soñado contigo así.

¿Sería verdad?

-¿Has soñado conmigo? -no podía aceptar que el hombre que consideraba que tocarme era una obligación, soñara conmigo.

Él no respondió y con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello, mientras con la otra acariciaba mis senos. Él no pareció notar que mi cuerpo era un poco más redondeado de lo que marcaban los cánones de belleza actuales. A juzgar por su expresión, no parecía importarle que fuera casi quince centímetros más bajita que Susana y que fuera una talla más grande que ella.

Me acariciaba de un modo tan erótico, que pronto me tuvo agitándome y moviéndome impúdicamente en una búsqueda inconsciente de aliviar la tormenta que crecía entre mis piernas.

Quise tocarlo, pero él me detuvo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

- Esto es para ti, tesoro.

-Yo también quiero que sea para ti -repliqué.

Él ignoró mis palabras, besándome y dejándome sumisa a sus deseos. Con voz suave me decía lo sexy que era, lo bello que en contraba mi cuerpo y cada parte de él. Algunas de sus palabras eran tan directas que me avergonzaron un poco, pero también me parecieron provocativas.

¿Por qué no me tocaba donde lo necesitaba?

Me di cuenta de que había realizado la pregunta en voz alta cuando él se rió y contestó:

-Todo a su momento, tesoro. Para hacerle el amor a una mujer virgen no hay que apresurarse.

-A esta virgen no le importa, ¿eh? -le aseguré.

Él volvió a reír y continuó con sus caricias enloquecedoras. Grité de alivio cuando su boca se cerró sobre uno de mis pezones, pero el alivio pronto se convirtió en una necesidad aún mayor. Él lo succionó cual bebé reclamando su alimento, hasta que lloré de deseo y le supliqué que parara. Entonces pasó al otro pezón y un momento después mi mente pareció desconectarse de la realidad.

Sus manos se deslizaron entre mis piernas y jugueteó acariciándome con suavidad.

-Me perteneces.

-Sí -¿cómo podía dudarlo?

Sus dedos se hundieron entre mis piernas para encontrar la evidencia de mi excitación. Yo abrí mis muslos, sin preocuparme, ya que mis acciones delataban mi fuerte necesidad de él.

Él me acarició como lo había hecho la última vez, rodeando dulcemente mi vagina y frotándola en movimientos suaves durante varios minutos hasta que acabe en un grito de éxtasis que siguió resonando en mis oídos mucho después de que mi orgasmo terminara en su mano.

La cual se detuvo, pero no retiró. Me quede inerte, preguntándome qué haría entonces.

Él me besó. Suavemente. Posesivamente.

Sus manos se movieron y lo sentí acariciando mis glúteos, para después separarlos y con un dedo acariciar suavemente mi clitoris. La sensación fue increíble.

-¡Qué bien! –gemí.

Él sonrió, como un macho primitivo reclamando a su pareja.

-Será aún mejor -prometió, y su húmedo dedo se hundió suavemente en mi interior.

Mi cuerpo respondió con un poco de molestia. Él intentó llegar más lejos, pero al sentir una punzada de dolor intente apartarme instintivamente, pero él no me dejó.

-Confía en mí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y solo asentí, con lágrimas en los ojos por lo incómoda que me sentía.

Sus dedos empujaban inexorablemente hacia delante hasta que el dolor se hizo casi insoportable. Su boca busco mi pezón izquierdo mientras seguía empujando haciéndome sentir como si algo se rasgara en mi interior.

Después de un momento el dolor se transformó en un increíble placer mien tras hacía el amor con un hombre experto en la materia.

El placer creció y creció hasta que todo mi cuerpo empezó a agitarse al borde del clímax. Terry me mordió el pezón suavemente y todo en mi interior se convulsionó de la forma más increíblemente posible.

Compararlo con fuegos artificiales hubiera sido demasiado poco, y con una supernova, demasiado distante para la intimidad que habíamos compartido.

«Amor» era la única palabra que podía describir la reacción de mi cuerpo ante lo que me había hecho mi esposo.

Me agitaba cada vez que movía los dedos, hasta que me quede adormilada.

Lo sentí moverse a un lado y sentarse en su silla, pero fui incapaz de abrir los ojos para ver qué ocurría.

Después de un rato, él volvió a la cama y sentí el roce suave de una toalla en tre mis piernas y mi clítoris. Me encogí, consciente de lo que él estaba haciendo, pero él me tranquilizó con una caricia.

-Sssh, tesoro. Déjame hacerlo. Es un honor para un marido.

Aun recuperándome del otro «honor de marido» que acababa de disfrutar, me relajé y le deje hacer, sintiéndome bien aunque un poco avergonzada.

Él me atrajo hacia sí rodeándome con sus brazos sólidos y musculosos.

-Esto, lo que acabo de hacer, no es un deber para mí.

Recordando sus bellas palabras y sus besos llenos de pasión, le creí. Ambos nos habíamos equivocado y habíamos dicho cosas que no sentíamos, pero a él le gustaba tocarme y lo había dejado muy claro. Sonreí, adormilada y contenta. Me acurruqué contra él y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba.

En el borde de la inconsciencia, le escuche decir:

-Ahora no puede haber anulación.

Quise preguntarle qué quería decir aquello, pero es taba demasiado cansada.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**WUAAAA… ESPERO Y ME HAYA QUEDADO ALGO MEJOR QUE EL ANTERIOR, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS… A MAS TARDAR EL JUEVES YA QUE EL INTERNET DE ACA DE MI TRABAJO ESTA FALLANDO MUCHO.**


	10. CAPITULO X

**_DISCULPEN LA DEMORA PERO ES QUE ACA EN MI TRABAJO EL INTERNET SIGUE MAL, PERO TUVE CHANCE DE PEDIRLE LA LAP A MI NOVIO Y TUVE OPORTUNIDAD DE ACTUALIZAR.. LES DEJO EL CAPITULO, PERDON SI ES CORTITO PERO PROMETO QUE EL SABADO EN LA TARDE-NOCHE LES ACTUALIZO..._**

**_QUE LO DISFRUTEN, Y MUCHISISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO! _**

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO X**

* * *

Desperté desorientada. ¿Por qué hacía tanto calor? No podía mover la cabeza. Pero el pánico sólo duró un segundo, hasta que me di cuenta de que lo que me impedía moverme era el peso del brazo de Terry sobre uno de mis senos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y vi, a la cálida luz del sol, el cuerpo del hombre que amaba acostado a mi lado. Ninguno de los dos llevábamos nada de ropa, aunque la sábana nos cubría hasta la cintura. De repente, me sentí alarmada.

¿Qué había hecho?

Había dejado que Terry me hiciera el amor. Eso era lo que había pasado, y el dolor tan íntimo que experimentaba en mi entrada era la prueba de ello. Una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar cómo me había tocado y mi mirada se dirigió irresistiblemente hacia él.

Su cara estaba relajada por el sueño, parecía más joven y menos intimidante, pero ni siquiera dormido se le quitaba el gesto arrogante de la boca. Su pelo largo y castaño estaba revuelto y una sombra cubría su mandíbula. Verlo así me pareció muy especial, tan privado como lo que habíamos compartido la noche anterior.

Pero realmente no lo habíamos compartido. Él no había querido que yo lo tocara. ¿Por qué? Incapaz de contenerme, alargué mi mano para apartar un mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. Ante su insistencia, no lo había acariciado la noche anterior, pero ahora, al ver que no se despertaba, deje que mis dedos recorrieran su pecho, como había deseado hacerlo la noche anterior. Su pelo era suave y brillante y jugué con él. A modo de tentativa presione un poco con el dedo sobre su piel para comprobar la fuerza de sus músculos. Era demasiado bello. Sabía que, si él oía que lo describía así, quedaría tremendamente ofendido, pero para mí él era el epítome de la belleza masculina: fuerza, virilidad, dureza y altura. Era mucho más alto que yo, y acostados como estábamos, eso quedaba aún más claro. Él se estiró así que retiré la mano a toda prisa, temerosa de que me encontrara mirando y tocándolo como si fuera un juguete nuevo.

Él volvió a quedarse inmóvil y suspiré aliviada, ¿le molestaría que lo despertara con mis caricias? habría deseado saber más acerca de los hombres y lo que les hacía reaccionar. Terry era el único hombre que me había interesado, pero era incomprensible para mí como un libro en chino.

Pero me había dejado saber algo de él: me había dicho que se había enfadado porque se creía ignorado y que tocarme no era un deber. Estaba bien para ser el principio.

Y había dejado bien claro que quería que siguiéramos casados. Entonces comprendí el significado de sus últimas palabras la noche anterior. Terruce había consumado nuestro matrimonio, yo había dejado de ser virgen y eso impedía obtener la nulidad. Lo había hecho a propósito... pero no podía enfadarme por eso, porque sus actos me habían demostrado que deseaba que siguiéramos juntos.

Sonreí pensando eso, el brazo de mi esposo se mo vió. Estaba despertando.

Él abrió los ojos y su zafiro mirada me atrapó como un imán al verme.

-Buenos días —su voz sonaba aún adormilada.

Ahora era más consciente de que su mano aún seguía sobre mi pecho.

-Buenos días -respondí, casi con frialdad.

-¿Estás bien? –al parecer él necesitaba asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

-Sí -respondí, algo avergonzada por aquella intimidad, intenté moverme hacia un lado sin éxito-. Tenemos que levantarnos. La sesión de fisioterapia empieza en menos de una hora.

Ahora que estaba despierto, yo pensaba que, aunque quisiera seguir casado conmigo, al no quererme, la imagen no podía ser perfecta.

-¿Qué pasa, mi pequeña? ¿Estás adolorida? -preguntó, algo que considere una falta de tacto.

Me pregunté qué harían otras mujeres la primera mañana después de hacerlo.

-Un poco.

Él me levantó la barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo.

-Lamento haberte hecho daño.

Vi que era sincero, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable por algo tan natural.

-No ha sido nada -contesté, intentando sonar todo lo sofisticada que no me sentía. -Se supone que siempre es un poco doloroso la primera vez.

-Menos doloroso que si hubiera sido una primera vez convencional, ¿no? Eres muy apasionada, pecosa.

-¡Mocoso engreído! No creo que sea necesario hablar de esas cosas.

-No tienes que sentirte tímida conmigo, tesoro. Soy tu marido.

Aquella frase me recordó lo que él me dijo cuándo admití ante él que seguía siendo virgen.

-Terry, tu idea de lo que debe avergonzarme y lo que no, no se parece en nada a la mía.

-Eres muy inocente.

-Ya no.

Él me miró encantado.

-No, tesoro. Ya no. Ahora me perteneces.

-Para bien o para mal -dije, con una amargura inesperada.

-¿No estás contenta de estar casada conmigo? No lo creo después de lo de anoche – me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Asúmelo, Terry. Esta boda no es lo que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos deseado para nuestro futuro -y cuando pronuncié estas palabras, me di cuenta de lo reales que eran.

Mi esposo había planeado casarse con una supermodelo, mientras que yo solo quería casarme por amor.

Él me acarició la mejilla en un extraño gesto de cariño.

-Eso es verdad, pero rara vez las cosas salen como las habíamos planeado.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dije, poniendo mi mano en su corazón-, pero yo siempre había pensado en casarme por amor.

El me rodeó con el brazo y me miró de un modo que no supe interpretar.

-Tú me quieres.

Abrí la boca para replicar, pero él siguió hablando.

-No me niegues el regalo de tu amor — me colocó un dedo sobre los labios, cerrándomelos-, lo atesoraré siempre.

-Tú no me quieres.

-Tú me importas, tesoro. Te seré fiel -de nuevo acarició mi mejilla-. Tendremos una buena vida, juntos.

No respondí. No podía hacerlo. Saber algo y oír lo eran dos cosas distintas, como acababa de descubrir. Ya sabía que Terry no me amaba, pero había deseado secreta mente que su insistencia en casarse conmigo signifi cara algo más. Oírle decir que sólo se preocupaba por mí y que viviríamos bien era como recibir un impacto mortal.

Terry no era mi enemigo, pero en este momento me hizo más daño que todas las crueldades de mi madrastra durante todos estos años. En mi futuro augure años de soledad en mi matrimonio, deseosa de amor, pero la perspectiva más devastadora era que el castaño no estuviera allí.

Tomé aliento intentando no dejar ver mis emo ciones.

-Aún tenemos que levantarnos.

Él parecía querer seguir con la discusión, pero ya no podía aguantar más.

-Por favor -supliqué, sin importarme parecer patética porque no podía soportar la conversación un minuto más.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No te puedo dejar marchar así. Debes confiar en mí y creer que nuestro matrimonio será todo lo que un matrimonio debe ser.

-¿Querías a Susana? -pregunté en un ataque de masoquismo.

-Con Susana tuve sexo. En un momento dado, creí que era algo más, pero ahora todo lo que recuerdo es eso.

No me gustaba que recordara el sexo con Susana. Sexo real. Algo que nosotros no habíamos podido experimentar aún.

-¿Y conmigo?

- Es infinitamente más.

-Pero no es amor -dije, preguntándome por qué me forzaba a pasar por todo esto.

Su gesto se endureció y pareció buscar las palabras, que, cuando llegaron, no resultaron ser las más apropiadas.

-Nosotros tenemos una historia.

-Susana y tú también tenían una historia.

-Susana es el pasado y tú eres mi presente.

- La esposa a la que no amas pero que no dejas marchar.

-¿Quieres marcharte?

Trague saliva, incapaz de pronunciar una mentira tan grande.

Él tiró de mí para colocarme sobre su pecho, excitándome cuando aún luchaba por contener mis emociones. Cuando nuestros rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, dijo.

-Sé que no quieres.

-No -dejarlo sería como si me amputaran una pierna sin anestesia, pero vivir sin amor sería tan doloroso como tener una herida siempre abierta.

Mirándolo a los ojos, descubrí una chispa de esperanza. Él no quería dejarme marchar. Aquello tenía que significar algo. Tal vez no me amaba, pero teníamos por delante una vida, juntos. En algún momento, se daría cuenta de que yo era perfecta para él. Terry era inteligente y por fin lo entendería.

Él me beso, y la reacción carnal no se hizo esperar; pronto sus manos estaban recorriendo mi espalda y trasero con seguridad.

Solo me deje llevar sin protestas, necesitado de la intimidad física después de la negación de los lazos emocionales.

* * *

Llegamos tarde a la sesión de fisioterapia, pero Anthony solo reía y bromeaba acerca de los recién casados. Dijo que entendía cómo una mujer como yo podía hacer que Terry se retrasara por las mañanas y yo me pregunté si Anthony entendería porque mi esposo no se dejaba to car por mí...

Terry había vuelto a hacerlo; me había seducido, pero no había dejado que lo tocara mientras me exploraba. Me preguntaba el motivo y si él vería como una traición que consultara a Anthony si había alguna razón fisiológica que explicara este comportamiento.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO, LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PARA LAS QUE TENIAN DUDA RESPECTO A LO DE SI TERRY DESVIRGINÓ A CANDY CON LOS DEDOS... PUES...CREO QUE SI... JEJEJEJE...**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS! **_


	11. CAPITULO XI

**HOLA DE NUEVO, COMO LES HABIA PROMETIDO SUBIR EL CAPITULO RAPIDO, AQUI LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA ADAPTACION... AGRADECIENDO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HACEN LLEGAR... QUE TENGAN LINDO DOMINGO...**

_**: : : YA SABEN TEXTOS EN CURSIVA ES NARRADO POR TERRYTO... JEJEJEE : : : **_

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: SOLIN

**ADAPTACION:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XI**

* * *

_POV's Terry_

_Tiraba y tiraba en la máquina de remo con fuerza y frustración. Quería caminar, maldición. Quería hacerle el amor a mi esposa con todo mi cuerpo._

_La noche anterior pensé que habría una posibilidad cuando mi miembro tuvo una erección a medias al empezar a tocarla, pero aquello no duró, lo cual me dejó una sensación odiosa de incapacidad sexual._

_Esta mañana Candy había querido hablarme de sus emociones, pero yo no sé exactamente lo que siento. La necesito en mi vida como no había necesitado a Susana, pero mi incapacidad sexual restaba puntos a esta verdad e ignoraba si mi esposa lo sabía. Ella se había enfadado cuando no había sido capaz de decirle que la amaba, pero ¿no se daba cuenta de que lo que nosotros tenemos es más duradero que el ideal de amor romántico?_

_Ella se había entregado a mí, y yo a ella. En su momento, vendrían los niños. Había esperado poder concebirlos de forma natural, pero la repetición de esta mañana de la erección a medias de la noche anterior había puesto fin a mis esperanzas._

_Quería que Candy quedara embarazada. Había pensado que la consumación del matrimonio la situaría definitivamente en su papel de esposa, pero aún notaba la inquietud que había en ella. Una vez que estuviera embarazada, no volvería a pensar en marcharse nunca más._

_FIN POV's Terry_

* * *

Cuando los padres de Terry llegaron de su viaje se encontraron con la doble noticia del accidente de su hijo y de que por fin había logrado sostenerse en las barras paralelas.

Eleonor abrazó y besó a Terry con todo su amor y orgullo de madre.

-Hijo mío, ¡tú consigues todo lo que te propones!

-No es que haya sido el logro del siglo -respondió él, mirándome de lado por haberlo dicho.

Sus padres estaban confundidos. Ambos habían alabado a Terry por ayudar a una mujer en apuros, pero, como era de esperar, Eleonor se emocionó al ver a su hijo en silla de ruedas. Había mencionado el logro de Terry para centrar la atención en los progresos que estaba haciendo y no en los resultados visibles del accidente.

-Está claro que dentro de muy poco tiempo volverás a andar -dije.

-Por supuesto que sí –contestó mi suegra.

Comprensivo con el orgullo masculino de su hijo, Richard Grandchester no dijo nada ante las buenas noticias.

-Mira cómo se impone ante él -comentó en su lugar. Nuestra querida Candy no es ninguna debilucha.

Los ojos de Richard le lanzaron un guiño aprobador a su hijo.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!... Aún no me puedo creer que mi hijo haya tenido el sentido común de casarse con nuestra hermosa niña-respondió emocionada Eleonor, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su marido, frente a Terry.

Richard, un hombre imponente, tanto como Terry, abrazó a la que era su mujer desde hacía más de treinta años.

-Tiene buen gusto como su padre.

Eleonor enrojeció y dio un golpecito a su marido en la mano.

-¡Oh!.

La risa masculina de Albert hizo que girara hacia él justo cuando le hacía un guiño a su padre.

-Yo diría que el gusto de Terry ha mejorado mucho en los últimos seis meses.

Su padre lo apoyo con un gesto.

-Sí... su corazón estaba más vacío que mi cuenta corriente después de que tu madre se fuera de compras en Corfú.

Todos rieron menos Terry.

-¿Quieres decir que no sé elegir a mis parejas?

Albert se encogió de hombros.

-Has mostrado mejor gusto eligiendo esposa, en mi opinión.

-Podemos agradecerle a Dios que se diera cuenta a tiempo -dijo Richard con la falta de tacto que sólo se le permite a un padre.

-¿O tal vez al conductor del coche? —preguntó Eleonor con expresión pensativa.

Me sobresalté ante sus palabras y la expresión de desagrado de Terry se hizo más evidente, pero su madre sacudió la cabeza con los ojos llenos de cariño y sabiduría.

-Las cosas pasan siempre por un motivo. Terry se curará, pero este accidente... ha impedido que cometiera un error con ese matrimonio -su expresión se tornó en desagrado-. Esa chica sólo se preocupaba por su ropa.

Miré a mi esposo, preocupada por su fría expresión.

-Susana es modelo, mamá, no bailarina de strip-tease.

Me mordí un labio. Terry estaba defendiéndola con demasiado fervor como para no seguir enamorado de ella. Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que era sólo el orgullo y que le costaba admitir sus errores, pero aún así aquello me dolía.

Eleonor arrugó los labios.

-En mi época, las chicas decentes no se desvestían delante de extraños ni se exhibían ante los demás casi desnudas. ¿Te imaginas a Candy haciendo algo así?

Terry me miró y yo aparte la mirada. Odiaba ser comparada con Susana.

-Soy demasiado bajita como para que me ofrezcan un contrato como modelo -le dije a Eleonor.

-No sé yo... Más bien creo que la lencería te sentaría mejor que a Susana y a todas esas modelos anoréxicas-dijo Albert con un tono realmente malvado-. Ya he visto lo bien que te sienta el traje de baño, tienes un cuerpo maravilloso.

Fue el turno de Eleonor de protestar.

-¡Albert! ¡No es apropiado que hagas esos comentarios acerca de tu cuñada!

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros.

-Si te he ofendido, lo siento -se giró hacia mí, mirándome travieso-. ¿Te he ofendido, pequeña?

Sacudí la cabeza, no sabiendo qué decir. Su comentario me había avergonzado, pero no me había enfadado. Sabía que me hablaba como a un hermano y así lo tome. Eran las bromas de un hermano mayor.

-Me has ofendido a mí -declaró Terry fríamente.

-No puedes decirlo en serio -respondió Albert-. Si te hubieras casado con Susana, habrías tenido que acostumbrarte a que este tipo de comentarios aparecieran en los periódicos, no sólo en palabras de tu hermano.

¿Qué intentaba Albert? ¿Quería sacar a Terry de sus casillas?

-Pero no me he casado con Susana, ¿O sí? -preguntó, con voz peligrosamente suave.

-No, y damos gracias por ello -añadió Richard, sin que ello ayudara a suavizar la ira de su hijo.

Aunque cambiaron de tema después de aquello, la hora siguiente que pasamos poniendo al día a los padres de Terry acerca de todo lo que había pasado, resultó muy tensa para mí. No podía olvidar cómo había defendido Terry a Susana.

Cuando la conversación se desvió al tema de los negocios, Eleonor me pidió que la acompañara para mostrarme todas las compras que había hecho en el viaje.

* * *

Inmediatamente pase las manos sobre una tela bordada.

-¡Es preciosa! Debieron tardar un año en hacerla -la seda color blanca perla estaba cubierta de lirios púrpura y hojas verdes entrelazadas como una hiedra.

Eleonor sonrió, contenta con su compra.

—La mujer que la hizo me dijo que había tardado meses en acabarla. Y esto sería perfecto para que a una mujer le confeccionaran un hermoso vestido de boda, ¿no te parece? -dijo, sacando una hermosa tela de organza blanca.

Me sentí enrojecer ante la indirecta.

-En el registro... Los Grandchester no se casan en sitios así, sin amigos ni sacerdote que bendiga la unión, ni regalos. Mi niña tú no merecías casarte así.

-Terry no quiso exponerse a las miradas curiosas de los invitados estando obligado a utilizar la silla de ruedas.

-Entonces tendría que haber esperado... casarse sin sus padres...-sacudió la cabeza en gesto de reprobación- Tenemos que planear una boda de verdad para cuando recupere la movilidad, una boda de ensueño, eso es lo que se merecen.

Yo solo deje escapar un sonido que podía ser interpretado como un asentimiento y mi suegra pronto se perdió en un mar de planes de boda con todas las tradiciones y una bendición formal.

Se retiró diciéndome que tenía que hacer varias listas y pensar muchas cosas, y no tuve tiempo de replicar que, como novia, tenía que tener algo que decir en todo aquello. Si mi madre hubiera estado viva, habría hecho lo mismo que ella, sólo que hubiera llamado a Eleonor para pedirle consejo.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca e intenté olvidarme de todo leyendo un rato, pero lo que había pasado por la tarde no me dejaba tranquila. Aunque estaba muy aliviada de que los padres de Terry aprobaran nuestra boda, lo que me preocupaba es que su claro desprecio hacia Susana causara problemas con mi marido.

Mis temores se justificaron más tarde, cuando nos cambiamos para bajar a cenar. Me puse un traje de falda de seda color marrón con un collar con una piedra verde esmeralda en forma alargada que había heredado de mi madre, me maquillé de manera discreta y dejé suelto mi cabello cayendo sobre mi espalda.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron al verme y después se tornaron helados.

-¿Quieres avivar la imagen que mis padres tienen de ti de una inocente mujer, querida! -dijo con un sarcasmo letal en la voz, y el apelativo cariñoso sonó a insulto esta vez.

Eché una mirada a mi ropa. No era muy distinta de los otros vestidos que me había puesto para cenar los días anteriores.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Sus cejas oscuras se arquearon sorprendidas.

-¿Ah, no?

-No -respondí apretando los puños.

-Susana se quejó de cómo Albert y tú la hacían sentir mal cada vez que iba al hospital, y yo no le hice caso, pero después de lo que mi hermano y mis padres dijeron al mediodía, me pregunto si ella vio las cosas con más claridad que yo.

Recordé sus acusaciones. Me había sentido aliviada cuando Terry no se tomó en serio aquellas mentiras, pero me molestó terriblemente que volvieran a resurgir ahora, cuando ya había suficientes asuntos dolorosos en nuestro matrimonio. Por la expresión de su cara, mi esposo no iba a creerme fácilmente, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Tal vez tu hermano no la aprecie, pero eso no significa que no la tratara con amabilidad mientras era tu prometida. Te respeta demasiado para hacer lo contrario.

-¿Eso crees? — Terry había avanzado hasta ponerse sólo a un paso de mí.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba allí, ¿no te acuerdas? -respondí, nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Sí, estabas allí, pero si ayudaste a mi hermano a quitarle a mi prometida su sitio a mi lado, no me lo dirás, ¿no?

La furia me inundó. ¿Cómo podía cuestionar mi integridad? Susana era peor que un dolor de muela y me negué a entrar en su juego.

-Yo no le quité nada a nadie, porque ella no estaba ahí en primer lugar. Cuando yo llegué al hospital, tu "prometida" -y recalqué bien esta palabra. -no estaba disponible. Se había marchado mientras tú estabas en coma a pesar de que los médicos le habían dicho que tener a las personas queridas cerca podía hacer que recuperaras la consciencia. Si no me crees, pregúntale a tu hermano.

-Albert ha dejado muy claras sus preferencias.

-¿Estás diciendo que te mentiría?

-¿Por ti? Estoy totalmente seguro.

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Sí? Mi hermano no oculta su admiración por ti.

Lo mire a los ojos y allí vi ira y algo más.

-¡Estás celoso! -dije, sorprendida.

El señaló la silla y me miró:

-¿Es eso tan sorprendente?

Pues sí, lo era.

-¡No me casé con Albert! -nunca lo había deseado. Sólo a Terry.

-¡Y a pesar de todo, encuentras agradables sus cumplidos sobre tu cuerpo en traje de baño!

-¿Acaso tenía que haberme ofendido?- aunque la respuesta era obvia.

-¡No debes desear la admiración de otro hombre que no sea yo!

-No deseo su admiración, pero eso no significa que si alguien me dice algo bonito le mande callar. ¡Él es mi hermano ahora!

-¡Y yo soy tu marido!

¿Cómo había empezado aquella tonta discusión?

-¿De verdad crees que aparté a Susana de ti para tenerte sólo para mí?

Sus sensuales labios hicieron una mueca.

-No. Lo dije porque estaba enfadado.

Recordé otro de sus ataques de celos y sonreí.

-Estabas celoso.

Él suspiró y admitió entre dientes:

-Sí.

Sonreí e hice algo que nunca había hecho. Me senté en su regazo y lo abracé para besarlo en la barbilla y recostar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-No lo estés. No tienes ningún motivo.

Sus brazos me rodearon en un abrazo tan fuerte, que casi resultaba doloroso. Luego aflojó un poco la presión, pero siguió abrazándome y frotando su mejilla contra mi pelo.

-Mi hermosa pequeña pecosa.

Así permanecimos durante varios minutos antes de bajar a cena.

* * *

_POV's Terry_

_Entré en la habitación después de responder a unas llamadas internacionales y encontré a mi esposa durmiendo con las manos bajo la mejilla como una niña pequeña. Aún no me había recuperado del gesto tan espontáneo que tuvo al sentarse en mi regazo porque había significado mucho para mí. Me había sentido como si tuviera el mundo entero entre sus brazos, pero el sentimiento no había sido del todo placentero por la falta de independencia emocional que implicaba. Esto nunca me había pasado antes, y desde luego, no con Susana._

_Me metí en la cama. Mi movilidad había mejorado mucho en la última semana, pero aún no podía caminar y las cosas que había considerado normales ahora se revelaban como acciones imposibles. En este momento deseé tener a Candy en mis brazos. Por fin lo conseguí, después de muchos esfuerzos._

_Pero merecía la pena con tal de sentir su cuerpecito acurrucado contra el mío, tan confiado. Inmediatamente se abrazó a mí, como si hubiéramos dormido juntos durante años, y no sólo una noche. Tal vez ella lo hubiera soñado, como lo había hecho yo..._

_Hice un gesto de desagrado al recordar mi enfado unas pocas horas atrás. Acababa de descubrir que los celos, que nunca había sentido con Susana, podían ser un infierno. Nunca me había importado lo que llevara, Albert tenía razón, pero el pensar en cincuenta hombres mirando a Candy de ese modo me enfurecía. Le diría a mi madre que la convenciera para que dejara de bañarse en la piscina con otras personas a menos que estas fueran mi madre o yo, pero lograr que mi independiente esposa lo aceptara era otro asunto. Mi pecosa tenía un fondo muy tradicional, pero también era muy liberal en su modo de pensar y en sus actos._

_Su manita estaba colocada contra mi pecho, y una de sus piernas se insinuaba por encima de mi muslo. Podía sentir la sensación del peso, pero tenía que tocarla con la mano para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Era algo enloquecedor._

_¿Cuándo volvería a estar completo?_

_Coloqué una mano posesivamente sobre su trasero, manteniéndolo contra mí de un modo que hubiera debido causar alguna reacción en mi anatomía masculina, pero no lo hizo. ¿Volvería a sentirla cuando recuperara la movilidad?_

_El sabor metálico del miedo invadió mi boca. Ningún hombre quería ser medio hombre. No dejaría que Candy me tocara para que no descubriese mi falta de virilidad, aunque anhelaba dejar que sus manos recorrieran mi cuerpo de un modo que no había deseado con Susana ni con ninguna otra persona._

_Una cosa era cierta: no la dejaría marchar._

_FIN POV's Terry_

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...** _

_**POCO A POCO SE VAN DANDO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE TERRY, AUNQUE CLARO EL DEFENDER A SU EX PROMETIDA DEJO ALGUNAS DUDAS EN EL AIRE... SINCERAMENTE ¿QUE DIABLO SIENTE TERRY POR LA PECAS? Y MAS AUN.. ¿QUE SIENTE AUN POR LA TISICA DE SUSANA? ESO SE VERA MAS ADELANTE... LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS! BAY BAY!** _


	12. CAPITULO XII

_**HOLA DE NUEVA CUENTA: ANTES QUE NADA LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN HECHO LLEGAR RESPECTO A LA ADAPTACION DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA, SIN USTEDES ESTO NO SERIA POSIBLE... Y BUENO EL SEGUNDO ES PARA AGRADECER A UNA CHICA QUE ME DEJO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPI PASADO Y SE PUSO GUEST, QUE VIENE SIENDO INVITADA DONDE ME ACLARA QUE LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE UN LIBRO LLAMADO ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR DE LA ESCRITORA LUCY MONROE... LA VERDAD DESCONOCIA QUE EXISTIERA ESA NOVELA, EN INTENTE DESCARGARLA PERO EL UNICO MEDIO DONDE ES POSIBLE, DESGRACIADAMENTE ESTA FUERA DE SERVICIO TEMPORALMENTE... ASI QUE AGREGARE UN CREDITO MAS EN CADA CAPITULO A PARTIR DE ESTE...**_

_**QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL... MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO...**_

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE (ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR)

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: LUCY MONROE

**1º ADAPTACION YAOI: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION FANDOM CANDY CANDY:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XII**

* * *

Me desperté, abrazando una almohada impregnada del aroma de Terry. Tenía la vaga impresión de que me había abrazado durante toda la noche. ¿Habría sido un sueño?

Terry era la única persona sentada a la mesa del desayuno cuando bajé y me senté frente a él.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Mis padres están durmiendo y mi hermano está en una reunión.

-Está bien tener a tus padres en casa -dije sonriendo.

Su expresión de aprobación me hizo sentir un calor agradable por dentro.

-Están encantados de que al fin tengan el derecho de llamarte hija.

-A Eleonor no le gusta cómo celebramos nuestra boda –sonreí traviesa-. Tu madre quiere celebrarla con una gran ceremonia. Creo que Albert tenía razón en que les gustaría que tuviéramos una boda por todo lo alto.

-A ella le gustaría mucho presentarte ante todos nuestros amigos y conocidos como mi esposa. Está feliz y orgullosa de tenerte como nuera, ¿Te importa, pequeña? -su sonrisa me hacía derretirme como un bombón al sol.

-No. Cuando empezó a hacer planes ayer, me hizo pensar en qué haría mi madre si estuviera viva. Me sentí bien.

-Le dejaremos que haga las cosas a su manera.

Asentí y empecé a comer la fruta que acababan de servirme.

-Date prisa con el desayuno, tenemos una cita dentro de una hora.

-¿Una cita?

-Sí, con un especialista en fecundación-dijo él sin darle importancia.

-¿Por qué? -le faltaban sólo semanas si no días para poder caminar... ¿por qué pasar por un proceso de fecundación asistida entonces?

-Para que podamos empezar el proceso y puedas quedar embarazada-dijo, como si le hablara a una niña pequeña.

-Pero...

-¿Acaso esperabas que olvidara esa parte del trato?

A veces se ponía paranoico.

-No. Quiero tener un hijo tuyo.

-Entonces acábate el desayuno para que podamos ponernos en camino.

-Pero estás a punto de caminar-dije.

Una sombra cruzó sus zafiros ojos, pero desapareció enseguida.

-No hay garantías de eso, y quiero iniciar mi familia enseguida.

-De acuerdo.

Aún estaba intentando comprender el deseo de Terry de intentar una fecundación artificial, cuando entramos en el consultorio del doctor. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que no se creía capaz de concebir a sus hijos de ningún otro modo. Odiaba pensar que él se atormentaba por eso, pero sabía poco de este asunto como para poder ayudarlo a superar sus miedos.

Tal vez debería hablar con Anthony.

* * *

-No será necesario realizar un procedimiento agresivo -dijo el doctor, atrayendo así mi atención. - Teniendo en cuenta que hace algún tiempo usted dejó una muestra de esperma en esta institución, será un procedimiento que no requiere hospitalización y es casi indoloro.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

El médico se giró hacia mí.

-Usted tendrá que someterse a una inseminación señora Grandchester.

Yo encontraba aquella conversación muy violenta. Él habló de las opciones, y me hizo preguntas acerca de mi ciclo de fertilidad para las que yo no tenía respuestas muy claras. Nunca había llevado un calendario como lo hacen muchas mujeres.

Después de la tercera pregunta sin respuesta, Terry suspiró.

-¿Prefieres que me vaya para que hables de estos detalles con el médico?

Me sentí enrojecer aún más.

-Sí –dije, pidiéndole comprensión con la mirada.

Su media sonrisa me indicó que sí me comprendía. Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

-Me sorprende que se haya marchado. Su marido es un hombre al que le gusta mantener el control y sus deseos de protección hacia usted son evidentes.

Él había pensado en mis sentimientos y al menos en aquello nuestra relación había avanzado. Sonreí complacida de que hubiera pensado que me resultaría embarazoso hablar de ciertas cosas delante de él.

-¿Qué me estaba diciendo de la inseminación? -deseaba acabar con aquello cuanto antes para volver con Terry.

-Es el procedimiento menos complicado para este tipo de tratamientos y no hay razón para estar nerviosos.

Asentí, animándolo a continuar. El doctor me explicó lo que necesitaba hacer para prepararme para el procedimiento y cómo llevar el control de mi temperatura corporal y otros indicadores fisiológicos que determinaran el momento óptimo para realizar la inseminación.

-Aunque es un procedimiento sencillo, puede ser algo doloroso. ¿Lo entiende, verdad? -dijo el doctor para acabar.

Asentí con la cabeza a pesar de que no entendía por qué tenía que doler. Hablar de aquellas cosas con un varón, aunque fueran un médico o mi marido, no me hacían sentir cómoda.

-Notará algo entre una incomodidad y dolores fuertes durante el procedimiento. Sólo un tres por ciento de las mujeres que se han sometido al tratamiento declaran haber sufrido más que dolores leves.

Aquello era más reconfortante, pero no se lo diría a Terry. Tal vez no me dejara someterme al procedimiento, y yo quería tener un hijo. Lo deseaba.

-No me preocupa -declaré.

-A veces se necesitan hasta seis intentos hasta con seguir la concepción- me explicó el medico.

Esperaba que Terry se hubiera recuperado para entonces, así que acepté.

Volvieron a llamar a mi esposo y el doctor nos dio toda la documentación necesaria para que estuviéramos informados. Miré los papeles y luego al doctor.

-¿Se supone que tengo que tomarme la temperatura todos los días?

-Sí. Y...

-No se preocupe. Leeré las instrucciones —interrumpí. No quería que él médico me explicara nada más delante de mi esposo. Ya lo había pasado bastante mal hablando sólo con el médico.

Salimos de la clínica después de pagar la cuenta y que a mi marido le extendieran su factura.

* * *

El día después de la cita, lo seguí hasta la sala de fisioterapia. Anthony no había llegado, pero Terry ya se había colocado en la máquina de remo y estaba entrenando con la misma concentración con que hacía todo en la vida.

Llené una botella con agua y la coloqué a su lado.

-Anthony me dijo que ayer diste unos pasos.

Me había ido de compras con Eleonor y no me había enterado de sus progresos hasta que Anthony y su esposa fueron a cenar. Había hablado con él a solas y, cuando lo mencionó, ignoró delicadamente mi sorpresa.

El que Terry no hubiera compartido sus progresos conmigo me dolía y me extrañaba. Ya que pensaba que habíamos avanzado en nuestra relación.

-Sí. ¿Se lo dirás a todo el mundo esta noche en la cena?

Me dijo con sarcasmo.

-Tus padres y tu hermano están interesados en tus progresos.

El hizo una mueca.

-Tienes razón, pequeña. Diles lo que quieras.

No podía evitar pensar si le dolería el esfuerzo que hizo el día anterior y haber obtenido dar unos pasos. Me mordí el labio al ver cómo él se esforzaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás seguro de que debes esforzarte tanto después de lo de ayer?

Su mandíbula se tensó y tardó un momento en responder.

-No necesito una enfermera, Candice.

Rara vez me llamaba por mi nombre y estoy hablando de mi nombre real ya que Candy era el diminutivo, y esta vez no pude evitar pensar que no era un gesto de intimidad.

-No intento serlo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Buena pregunta. Al principio lo había acompañado para animarlo a prestar más atención a su rehabilitación, pero desde que estábamos en Escocia, se había concentrado en su deseo de caminar. Yo seguía asistiendo a las sesiones para pasar tiempo con él, porque el resto del día estaba ocupado con sus negocios. Y solo lo veía a la hora de cenar.

La mayoría de las noches ya me encontraba dormida cuando él subía a acostarse, y cuando no era así, el no deseaba hablar. Me hacía el amor, pero seguía negándose a que yo lo tocara. Me gustaba dormir entre sus brazos, pero me sentía rechazada cuando él no me dejaba tocarlo.

Aún no había logrado reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con Anthony, sentía que era una traición a la intimidad de Terry.

-Creía que te gustaba tenerme aquí -repliqué en voz baja-. Pero te dejaré para que sigas entrenando.

Me volví para marcharme.

-Candy

-¿Necesitas algo? -pregunté sin mirarlo.

-Me gusta que me acompañes.

Terry era demasiado educado como para decirme que lo dejara tranquilo. Probablemente llevaba días deseándolo, así que no le creí.

Intente parecer despreocupada.

-Buscaré a Eleonor y le preguntaré si hay algo que quiere que haga —al menos su madre estaba encantada presentándome ante sus amigos y conocidos como la esposa de su hijo.

-Querida.

-¿Qué? -tal vez me había equivocado y quería que me quedara.

-¿Te has tomado la temperatura esta mañana?

La pregunta me cayó encima como un jarro de agua fría. Lo único que parecía interesarle a Terry de mi era mi vientre.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Acabo de terminar mi periodo fértil. Me someteré al procedimiento en menos de tres semanas si mi cuerpo sigue el ciclo normal.

No esperé su reacción. Ya sabía lo que quería, un niño, y yo era indispensable para eso. Nada más. A veces, por la noche, cuando me acariciaba con una ternura que hacía que se me saltaran las lágrimas, me auto convencía de que realmente significaba algo para él. Pero no era así, y cuanto antes lo aceptara, antes dejaría de dolerme su indiferencia.

* * *

_POV. Terry_

_Vi marcharse a Candy y quise llamarla de nuevo, pero ¿qué podía decirle? No me gustaba que ella tuviera que someterse a un tratamiento médico para poder tener a mi hijo, eso me hacía sentirme menos hombre. Además, tenerla como testigo mientras luchaba por volver a la normalidad cada vez se me hacía más difícil. Candy me trataba como a un inválido. Había pasado de reprocharme que no trabajara lo suficiente para mejorar a regañarme por esforzarme demasiado._

_El único momento en que me sentía como su marido era cuando le hacía el amor por la noche. Entonces no importaba que no tuviera control sobre mis piernas. Ella respondía a mis caricias con tal pasión que pronto me volví adicto a los sonidos de placer que emitía, y al tacto de su cuerpo cuando se convulsionaba debido al placer. Era tan gratificante, que era como si encontrara mi propia satisfacción._

_Según Anthony, esa podría ser la única gratificación que tuviera. Al final había decidido hablar con mi fisioterapeuta y le había confiado mis dudas acerca de recuperarme en esa área. Él me había dicho que, en la mayoría de los casos, la recuperación era total, pero que unos pocos hombres, aún después de haber recuperado la movilidad, eran incapaces de mantener una erección._

_El miedo a estar en ese grupo me hizo ser brusco con Candy. Ella era mi esposa, mi complemento y la amaba. No sabía cuándo me había dado cuenta de ello, pero sabía que la había necesitado desde el momento en que la vi en la habitación del hospital en Nueva York._

_Quería estar completo para ella, y eso significaba entregarme al máximo a la rehabilitación, esforzarme e intentar caminar aunque resultara humillante caer una y otra vez. No abandonaría mi empeño de estar completo para Candy, no sería derrotado._

_FIN POV Terry_

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_WUAAAAAAAAAAAA YA LO DIJO EL MUY CINICO... AMA A LA PECAS!_**

**_NOS LEEMOS EL VIERNES.. BESOS Y ABRAZOS! XD_**


	13. CAPITULO XIII

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO, COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, QUE LO DISFRUTEN!_**

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE (ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR)

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: LUCY MONROE

**1º ADAPTACION YAOI: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION FANDOM CANDY CANDY:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XIII**

* * *

Apenas pude ver a Terry en las semanas siguientes. Ya no lo acompañaba durante las sesiones de fisioterapia y él no me buscaba después de ellas. Tuvo tres cenas de negocios esa semana y, los días que cenamos juntos, mantuvimos la conversación centrada en los planes que su madre tenía para celebrar nuestra boda.

Evité las conversaciones íntimas para no sentirme nuevamente rechazada. Terry parecía también evitarme y se acostaba a dormir mucho más tarde que yo. Una noche me despertó cuando se acostaba, yo solo le dije que estaba muy cansada. No quería pasar por la mezcla de dolor y pasión que significaba hacer el amor con él, y él no había insistido.

Algunas noches habría jurado que había dormido entre sus brazos, pero él nunca estaba en la cama cuando me despertaba, así que sólo me quedaba peguntarme si habría soñado con esa sensación de seguridad y calidez.

Una noche de la tercera semana, salí del baño y lo encontré en la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Está es mi cama, ¿no?

-Quiero decir, ahora. Normalmente no vienes a la cama tan temprano.

-Hoy es distinto.

Había algo diferente en él... sus ojos brillaban triunfales. ¿Triunfo sobre qué? Y entonces me di cuenta.

-¿Dónde está la silla de ruedas?

-Ha desaparecido.

-¡¿Puedes caminar?! -casi estaba gritando.

-Tengo que usar un bastón, pero es un progreso, ¿no?

-¡Sí! – Grité mientras me lanzaba sobre la cama para abrazarlo en un gesto de alegría sin límites-. ¡Puedes caminar, sabía que lo conseguirías!- decía llorando de alegría.

-Con el incentivo adecuado, un hombre puede hacer milagros.

-¡Oh, Terry mi amor!...

No sabía cuál había sido su incentivo, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida.

-Podríamos celebrarlo, ¿no?

Recordé la celebración del primer progreso de Terry y sonreí. Aquel beso había marcado el cambio en nuestra relación. ¿Estaba pensando lo mismo? Por el brillo de su mirada, apostaba que sí.

-Sí -dije suspirando.

Él me dejó besarlo durante unos minutos, dejándome tomar el control, permitiendo que explorara sus labios con mi lengua. Era delicioso; por fin iba a dejarme participar. Le acaricié el cabello con los dedos y lo besé con mayor profundidad.

El gemía contra mis labios mientras sus manos tocaban posesivamente mis senos. Me arqueé ante sus caricias, loca de amor por su logro y porque al fin me dejará acariciarlo. Recorrí su cuello con los dedos y él tembló, dejando claro por primera vez el poder que tenía sobre él. Aquella reacción me dio confianza, y coloqué ambas manos sobre su musculoso pecho. Había deseado hacer aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora podía sentir el rápido latido de su corazón y la dureza de sus masculinos pezones con mis dedos.

Quería tocarlo por todas partes, y mis manos bajaron más y más hasta acercarse a la parte más misteriosa de su cuerpo, que no había visto aún. Nunca había visto a un varón desnudo y quería ver a Terry. Mi marido.

Entonces sus manos apresaron mis muñecas como esposas:

-¡No!

-¡Quiero tocarte! -dije, sorprendida por la dureza de su mirada.

-Es mejor que sea yo quien te toque, tesoro.

No, no y no. Quería estar a su altura.

-¡Por favor!

Él me ignoró, bajando la cabeza para atrapar mi boca en un beso incendiario ante el que mi cuerpo reaccionó quedando casi inconsciente de placer, pero una pequeña parte de mi cerebro no dejó de funcionar.

Él no quería que lo tocara. ¡No quería que lo tocara!

-¡No!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?

-¿No te basta que te dé placer, tesoro? -preguntó él con voz grave.

-¡No! -dije mientras mi corazón se partía en pedazos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando tu cuerpo está ansioso de placer?

Su expresión ya no era de sorpresa, sino calculadora, y no pude soportarlo.

Era todo una cuestión de que él tenía que tener el control sobre mí, para aumentar su ego masculino. Y compasión. Se compadecía de mí porque sabía cuánto lo amaba, ya me lo había dicho una vez. Así que me hacía el amor por compasión. Tal vez también fuera una especie de pago por tener a su hijo.

Yo no quería ninguna recompensa. Quería ser amada. Deje escapar un sollozo y escape de sus brazos.

-¡Quiero tener mi propia habitación!

-¡¿Qué?! -él se levantó como si lo hubieran golpeado.

-¡No quiero seguir durmiendo contigo!

Él apartó las mantas revelando su bóxer de seda.

-¡Ni hablar! Eres mi esposa y dormirás en mi cama.

Estaba tan enfadada, que no podía dejar de temblar.

-¡Soy tu incubadora! -le grité—, ¡no tú esposa!

Su piel se tornó más blanca de lo usual y sus ojos zafiros parecieron opacarse.

-¡No!

Él intentó alcanzarme, pero giré con rapidez y corrí a encerrarme en el baño.

Escuché un golpe y toda una serie de juramentos. Unos segundos más tarde, él llamaba a la puerta del baño.

-¡Sal de ahí, Candy!

-¡No! -mis mejillas estaban surcadas de lágrimas. No podía soportar la idea del sexo por compasión.

-Sal, tesoro. Tenemos que hablar -hablaba con calma.

-¡No quiero!

-Por favor, Candy.

-No... No quiero que me vuelvas a tocar -dije entre sollozos.

-De acuerdo. No te tocaré.

-¿Lo prometes? -una parte de mi mente era consciente de que mi reacción estaba siendo exagerada, pero mis emociones estaban fuera de control.

-Te doy mi palabra.

Desbloqué la cerradura. Él abrió la puerta y se apoyó contra el marco. Tenía una expresión de dolor y apretaba las mandíbulas con fuerza.

-No soy un violador.

Lo mire sintiéndome mal.

-Ya lo sé.

-Entonces ven a la cama, tesoro.

¿Era de verdad su esposa o tan sólo una fábrica de bebés? En ese momento no importaba. Agotada para seguir luchando, me metí en la cama y me tape.

Él me siguió lentamente, con pasos cuidadosos y gesto de determinación. Me di cuenta de que el golpe que había oído probablemente fuera porque él se había caído. Me sentí culpable a la vez que alegre por ver a Terry caminar por primera vez desde el accidente. La felicidad mitigaba en parte el dolor por su rechazo.

Cuando llegó a la cama, se tumbó a mi lado y apagó la luz.

-Tesoro.

-No quiero hablar -interrumpí.

-Tesoro, tengo que decirte algo.

-¡No! No hay nada que decir. Por favor, déjame dormir.

Empecé a llorar de nuevo y él me abrazo.

Intenté soltarme, pero él no me dejó. Me acariciaba el cabello mientras me susurraba palabras de consuelo.

Cuando por fin deje de llorar, él intentó hablar conmigo, pero seguí negándome. No le dejaría que me explicara por qué no era lo suficiente atractiva como para tener relaciones íntimas completas conmigo. Incluso si no estaba seguro de poder, si me deseara, ¿no querría intentarlo? ¿No desearía mi ayuda?

Él sólo suspiró, pero me abrazó dándome calor y protección toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté antes que Terry. Mi histérica reacción de la noche anterior me hizo avergonzarme de mí misma por haber sido tan estúpida. Él quería hablar y yo no lo había dejado. Pero a pesar de todo, él me había abrazado toda la noche. Lo amaba, pero esa noche no había dejado que el amor guiara mis acciones. Aquel día todo sería distinto.

Disfruté un rato más del calor de su abrazo antes de saltar de la cama para medirme la temperatura corporal. Unos minutos más tarde, descubrí que mi cuerpo estaba listo para la inseminación. Al menos eso explicaba mi irritabilidad el día anterior.

Un golpe detrás de mí me alertó de la presencia de Terry. Me di la vuelta para ponerme frente a él, cerrándome la bata con una mano.

Él se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta, desnudo excepto por el bóxer de seda. Tenía un aire peligroso y atractivo a la vez con el cabello revuelto. Me observaba con atención.

-Pequeña, tenemos que hablar.

Asentí nerviosa. En efecto, pero en ese momento no tenían tiempo para eso.

-Mi cuerpo está a la temperatura óptima para la inseminación.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? -dijo él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Tengo que llamar a la clínica.

-¿Hoy? -él parecía alucinado.

-Sí.

Él cerró los ojos como si estuviera librando una batalla mental. ¿Habría decidido que no quería que yo tuviera a su hijo?

-¿Has cambiado de idea?

-No lo sé... -dijo él sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Importa lo que yo quiera? -dije sin poderlo creer.

-Importa y mucho, tesoro -respondió él con franqueza.

-Quiero intentarlo.

Apretando los dientes, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Llamé al médico desde el teléfono de la habitación y, cuando colgué, me volví hacia Terry, lo que estuvo a punto de provocarme un ataque de nervios.

-Quiere que vaya inmediatamente. Es mejor que no coma nada.

-Estaré listo en quince minutos.

Lo miré asombrada.

-¿Quieres venir?

No había pensado que él quisiera acompañarme, suponía que yo tendría que hacerlo sola.

-Sí.

-Pero no es necesario -¿acaso pensaba que era incapaz de hacer nada sola después de lo de la noche anterior? No lo culparía por ello.

-¡Claro que es necesario! -si las palabras fueron impactantes, también lo fue su expresión.

-Pero... van a introducirme algo en el cuerpo...

-¿Y eso te da vergüenza?

-Sí -había acertado del todo.

-Mantendré los ojos fijos en tu bonito rostro, mi pequeña.

Aquella frase hizo que levantara la vista de la alfombra.

-Yo no soy bonita -dije.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida.

-No lo dices en serio -no podía, a no ser que estuviera enamorado de mí. Sólo el amor podía hacer que le pareciera más bella que las personas con las que había estado.

Él hizo una mueca, como si sintiera dolor.

-Sí lo digo en serio, pero no espero que me creas.

-Terry... -quería creerlo, lo deseaba...

-¿Me dejarás que te acompañe?

-¿Podría impedírtelo? Puedes venir. Quiero que vengas.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**YO SE QUE ES CORTITO PERO EL SIGUIENTE ES MAS LARGO Y LO SUBO EL DOMINGO ¿OK? MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSION! QUE TENGAS LINDO DIA... XD**_


	14. CAPITULO XIV

**_ME ADELANTE PORQUE SE MERECEN LO MEJOR LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO... FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS PARA LAS QUE SON DE MEXICO (COMO YO)_**

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE (ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR)

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: LUCY MONROE

**1º ADAPTACION YAOI: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION FANDOM CANDY CANDY:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XIV**

* * *

Cuando casi habíamos llegado a la clínica, me di cuenta de que había olvidado tomar la medicina para el dolor la cual debía tomar una hora antes de someterme al tratamiento. Rápidamente, tomé un par de analgésicos que llevaba en mi bolso, aunque se suponía que sólo tenía que tomar uno. El segundo era para compensar el retraso en tomarlo.

Terry se quedó en la sala de espera mientras me cambiaba de ropa y me ponía una bata azul de hospital. Nunca hubiera imaginado que quedaría embarazada en un ambiente estéril y rodeado de médicos.

Pero tampoco me importó demasiado. Quería tener un hijo de Terry, costara lo que costara.

Mi esposo pasó al cuarto una vez que me tomaron los signos vitales y la temperatura. Entró sonriendo, apoyándose ligeramente en el bastón. Al verlo le sonreí tímidamente.

-¿Te gusta mi traje nuevo? -dije señalando la bata, intentando hacer una broma.

-Me gusta más lo que hay dentro -dijo, inclinándose para besarme.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla debido al placer.

-¿Recordó tomarse la medicina contra el dolor? -preguntó la enfermera.

Enrojecí y sacudí la cabeza.

-Pero me he tomado dos de las pastillas que tomo habitualmente para el dolor de cabeza.

La enfermera, una mujer pelirroja de mi misma edad, asintió.

-Eso debería ser suficiente.

Terry se puso tenso en cuanto pronunciamos la palabra «dolor».

-¡¿Qué medicinas para el dolor?! ¡Pensaba que esta técnica era indolora! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

Lo tomé de un brazo para calmarlo.

-Es sólo por precaución. No hay nada por qué preocuparse. El médico y yo ya hemos hablado de esto.

-¡¿Estás segura? Tal vez podamos esperar...

-No –dije, tomando aire-. Quiero hacerlo.

Su ceño fruncido indicaba que a él no le convencía la idea.

-¡Enfermera! Tal vez debería tomarla ahora. Seguro que tienen la medicina para estos casos.

La enfermera puso cara de duda.

-En efecto, pero no creo que sea muy prudente mezclar los dos medicamentos. Algunos analgésicos no presentan ningún problema, pero otros...

—No pasa nada. Estaré bien, Terry. No tiene importancia.

Veinte minutos después agarraba la mano de Terry con fuerza y lamentaba terriblemente mi seguridad anterior.

La incomodidad de tener un catéter en mi interior había sido soportable, pero en aquel momento en la zona inferior de mi cuerpo el dolor era insoportable. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la angustia de mi esposo era evidente. Él había intentado detener el procedimiento ante los primeros signos de dolor, pero yo había querido continuar. Él me acompañó dándome fuerzas y para mí fue muy importante comprobar el apoyo que podía recibir de él en el momento de tener al niño.

-¿Falta mucho? -preguntó Terry.

-Unos segundos más y habremos acabado.

Así fue, pero el doctor me dijo que tendría que permanecer en la posición que estaba, con las caderas elevadas, durante una hora más. Pero los dolores no cesaban. No dije nada para que no me creyera débil, pero Terry pareció darse cuenta.

Me sujetó la mano y con su mano libre me masajeó el vientre con movimientos circulares. Después de unos minutos de acariciarme de ese modo y, a pesar del dolor, caí en un profundo sueño.

Me desperté de un sobresalto cuando entró la enfermera y me dijo que podía vestirme.

Terry había seguido acariciándome todo el tiempo. A pesar de mi timidez, no me importó que él no saliera de la habitación mientras me vestía. Su presencia me resultaba reconfortante y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

-¿Estás mejor? -preguntó, mientras me ayudaba a vestirme como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sí. La próxima vez recordaré tomarme la medicina, te lo aseguro - le sonrió, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa.

Me miraba como si hubiera dicho algo repugnante.

-No habrá próxima vez, mi cielo.

Sus palabras no dejaban lugar a dudas. Pero yo quería un hijo y me preparé para pelear, de repente todo se volvió borroso y mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas... Cuando las piernas me fallaron, intenté agarrarme de Terry.

Me desperté en una cama con los gritos de mi esposo. Estaba echándole la culpa al médico de todo, desde sus dolores hasta el estado de la economía mundial. O al menos eso creí escuchar.

-¿Terry? – dije con un leve susurro, pero él se volvió al instante, centrando toda su atención sobre mí.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Aún sientes dolor?

-Sólo un poco. Estoy algo mareada.

-Le he dicho a su marido que probablemente sea por estar en ayunas. Le daremos un vaso de zumo para aumentar su nivel de azúcar antes de que se vaya a casa —la calma habitual del doctor parecía ahora un poco forzada.

Asentí, pero Terry no pareció tan contento con la explicación.

-¡Si es eso, deberían haberle dado algo antes de pedirle que se vistiera! ¡¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera estado sola?! ¡Podría haberse hecho daño al caer al suelo! -su voz se elevaba con cada palabra. Estaba gritando de nuevo.

Hice un gesto y me lleve la mano a la sien.

-Lo siento, tesoro. Un marido fuera de control no es lo que necesitas ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Me sostuviste?

-Sí. Por un momento dudé si podría mantenernos en pie a los dos, pero eres tan pequeñita, que pude colocarte de nuevo en la cama.

Una enfermera llevó un vaso de zumo de manzana que Terry tomó de sus manos. La mirada que le lanzó la hizo salir aterrorizada. Me colocó un brazo alrededor y me ayudó a incorporarme, para poder tomarlo.

-Serás un padre maravilloso. –le dije después de darle un sorbo al vaso.

Él sacudió la cabeza, de manera muy seria:

-No si para ello es necesario repetir lo que te han hecho hoy.

¿Y si no podía quedar embarazada? ¿Seguiría queriéndome a su lado? La duda me aterraba.

* * *

Terry insistía en que me fuera a la cama tan pronto como llegáramos a la casa. El médico me había pedido pasar el resto del día en posición horizontal para aumentar las posibilidades de concepción, aunque había pensado en quedarme en el sofá de la sala de estar.

-Pero no quiero quedarme en la cama. Puedo quedarme acostada en la sala -mientras discutía con Terry, éste me ayudaba a ponerme el camisón.

-Estás adolorida. Necesitas descansar.

-¡No quiero! -dije apretando los dientes.

Él sonrió, la primera expresión de felicidad que mostró en toda la mañana.

-Pareces una niña caprichosa.

-No creas que puedes tratarme como si lo fuera. Quiero estar en la sala y no aburrirme sola en la habitación.

-No, tesoro.

-¿A ti te habría gustado estar todo el día recluido en una habitación? Ya sé que tú estuviste mucho tiempo en el hospital, pero podías trabajar. Archie estaba contigo, Albert y yo te visitábamos e incluso la bruja malvada te visitaba.

-¿Quieres que llame a Susana para ver si quiere venir a hacerte compañía? -preguntó, sabiendo a quién me refería-. He oído que está en el país.

¿Dónde lo había oído? ¿Había preguntado por ella? El pensar que él aún se interesaba por las idas y venidas de su ex prometida me enfureció aún más. Me levanté con decisión y golpeé las almohadas para mullirlas con más energía de la necesaria.

-La última persona en el mundo con la que quiero pasar el día es con ella.

-¿Qué te parece pasarla conmigo? -¿Acaso estaba diciendo que pensaba quedarse conmigo todo el día?- ¡Tú estuviste conmigo en el hospital!

-Pero creía que volverías al trabajo después de ir a la clínica —pasaba tanto tiempo ocupado en sus negocios, que no lo veía casi nunca.

-No pienso dejarte sola después de lo que acabas de pasar.

-Gracias… – sonreí contenta.

-No me lo agradezcas -tomó el teléfono y llamó por la línea interna-. Pediré que nos suban algo de comida.

Cuando colgó, fue a buscar una silla para colocarla al lado de la cama, pero yo le hice un sitio en el borde de la cama.

-Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Estar a tu lado en la cama me hace pensar cosas que no debo en este momento, querida.

Pensé que estaba bromeando, a pesar de su cara seria, así que le respondí jugando:

-Estoy segura de que sabrás controlarte.

-No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona la mente de un varón, te lo aseguro -estaba muy serio, pero se sentó a mi lado-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Hambrienta -dije con sinceridad.

-Yo también -dijo él, sonriendo.

-Podías haber comido algo.

-No, si tú no lo hacías.

-¿Es eso algo típico de los machos?

-Es típico de los Grandchester -dijo acariciándome los labios.

-Eres un hombre muy especial –froté mis labios contra su dedo, aunque ansiaba chupárselo no lo hice. No estaba dispuesta a ser rechazada de nuevo. Aunque comprendía mejor sus motivos, aún estaba dolida.

-Soy tan especial que he permitido que mi esposa pase por un trance dolorosísimo antes que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos -dijo, con la cabeza inclinada.

Lo miré sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir.

-No te entiendo, querido, ¿Qué te asusta?

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y algo muy poderoso brillo en sus ojos.

-Nunca me llamas así. Usas palabras cariñosas con Albert, pero nunca conmigo.

Me sentí caminando entre tinieblas, y antes de decir o hacer algo que pudiera molestarlo, decidí peguntarle:

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Sí.

Aquello era algo muy difícil de admitir para un hombre con el temperamento de Terry, así que decidí ser muy clara y honesta.

-Con Albert, es normal porque no significa nada. Contigo, esas palabras significan demasiado.

-Así que no las dices -dijo él, tomándome la mano.

-Para mí, tu nombre es una palabra cariñosa.

Él me besó la palma de la mano. Un ruido en el pasillo anunció la llegada de nuestro almuerzo y la conversación terminó en ese momento.

-No sé por qué estoy tan cansada. No he corrido un maratón ni nada parecido -Terry ni siquiera me había dejado caminar hasta el coche, me había llevado en una silla de ruedas. Estaba claro que, si se hubiera sentido más seguro, me habría llevado en brazos.

-La has pasado mal.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor -intenté calmarlo.

Él me miró unos segundos, como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento. Después se levantó y llevó la bandeja al pasillo. Al volverse tenía una expresión tan grave en el rostro, que me preocupó.

No volvió a sentarse, sino que se quedó parado junto a la ventana, agarrando el bastón con fuerza.

-Cuando me casé contigo, no estaba seguro de poder volver a caminar.

Ya lo sabía. Si hubiera creído completamente en su recuperación, no se habría casado con alguien tan ordinaria como yo.

-Pero tú creías en mí y eso era lo que yo necesitaba -cada palabra sonaba como si se la estuviera arrancando de las entrañas-. No pensaba en si sería lo mejor para ti y me avergüenza reconocerlo.

-Tenías miedo.

Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos pero no lo negó.

-Sí.

-Lo entiendo.

Él se giró con el rostro atormentado.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo puedes entenderlo cuando a mí me cuesta tanto? Fui egoísta, tesoro. No me preocupé por tú felicidad, sólo por la mía.

Sacudí la cabeza al recordar mi tierna introducción al sexo.

-No creo que fuera así.

-Tal vez tengas razón. En mi arrogancia pensé que, casarte conmigo y compartir mi cama sería suficiente para ti.

Yo también lo había pensado.

-Acepté sabiendo que era lo único que incluía tu oferta.

-Porque me querías y yo utilicé ese amor para obtener lo que yo quería, lo que necesitaba.

-No se puede utilizarlo que se entrega libremente - no quería que se ahogara en la culpa. No podríamos avanzar si seguíamos anclados al pasado.

-¿Lo entregaste libremente?

Lo miré a los ojos. No era el momento de ocultar nada.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando te sedujé para que aceptaras mi propuesta matrimonial, cuando te arrebaté tu virginidad para que no pudieras volver a hablar de anulación?

Realmente se sentía culpable.

-Pero yo te quiero y me encanta lo que me haces sentir cuando me tocas.

-Eso es verdad, tesoro. Pero, entonces ¿qué ocurrió anoche?

-No me dejaste tocarte, y eso me dolió mucho.

-Tenía miedo.

Nunca había esperado oír esas dos palabras salir de la boca de Terry.

-¿Por qué? -creía saberlo, pero tenía que asegurarme.

-No estoy seguro de poder comportarme como un verdadero hombre.

-¿Tienes miedo de que no consiga excitarte lo suficiente como para hacerme el amor?

-¡Demonios Candy! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Acabas de decir...

-He dicho que no sabía si podría realizar el acto. No he dicho nada de tu belleza ni de la sensualidad de tu cuerpo.

-Pero si yo fuera tu tipo, ¿te resultaría más fácil?

Para mí, eso tenía sentido, pero él me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

-Tú eres totalmente mi tipo.

Cerré los ojos para no ver la lástima en los de él.

-No hace falta que digas esa clase de cosas.

Él se sentó en la cama y, con un dedo, me recorrió el contorno de la cara.

-Te he mentido alguna vez, mi pequeña.

Sacudí la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Entonces, si te digo que eres la persona más sexy que he conocido, ¿me creerías?

Abrí mis ojos asombrada y vi su dulce y burlona sonrisa.

-Tú... yo...

-Nunca había estado con alguien que me hiciera sentir más hombre.

-Pero dijiste...

-Que no estoy seguro de poder mantener la erección, pero cuando te hago el amor, tu respuesta me excita sin que mi cuerpo esté implicado en ello.

-¿Tú...? ¿Alguna vez...? ¿Has...?

Él rió.

-Si lo que quieres preguntarme es si he reaccionado físicamente ante ti en alguna ocasión, la respuesta es sí. No ocurrió la primera vez que te toqué, y eso me preocupó. Pero pensé que, cuando recobrara la sensibilidad, podría recuperar eso también.

-¿No ocurrió?

-No lo sé.

Tomó mi cara entre sus manos con expresión atormentada.

-Te he hecho pasar hoy por todo ese dolor porque yo, Terruce Grandchester, tuve miedo de intentarlo.

Pero él no sabía que fuera a ser doloroso. Yo le había ocultado ese detalle porque sabía que él no me dejaría continuar.

-No es culpa tuya.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Dijiste que habías notado una respuesta... -no podía pronunciar la palabra erección.

-Sí. Muchas veces cuando te he tocado he sentido algo, nunca tanto como anoche.

-Pero no me dejaste continuar.

-No.

-¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Si no duraba... si no podía llegar al clímax... -su voz se apagó. Yo sabía a lo que se refería: se habría sentido humillado.

-Yo haría lo que fuera por ti.

-Sí, y hoy lo has demostrado -retiró sus manos de mi cara-. Nunca olvidaré tus lágrimas de esta mañana, ni el momento en que te has desmayado.

-No ha sido culpa tuya, el médico me dijo el primer día que algunas mujeres sufrían mucho dolor, pero no te lo quise decir. Sinceramente, no creí que me pasara a mí, y deseaba tener un hijo tuyo de verdad.

-Si me hubiera enfrentado a mi cobardía, tal vez ese sacrificio no habría sido necesario.

Lo tome de la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. Era típico de Terry cargar con toda la responsabilidad.

-No eres un cobarde. Te has enfrentado a tu parálisis y has luchado.

-Pero no me enfrenté a mis miedos y tú has pagado por ello.

Al ver brillar sus ojos, no pude más y, sin preocuparme si había estado en posición horizontal el tiempo suficiente, me senté en la cama y lo abracé por el cuello.

-No, mi amor. Quiero tener un hijo contigo. No me preocupa el cómo. Deseo tanto sentir en mi vientre un hijo tuyo...

Él me besó suavemente, con dulzura.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor.

-¿Ya no te duele nada?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Tal vez deberíamos comprobar si puedo darte un hijo con más placer del que has recibido esta mañana, ¿no?

-Estás seguro de que quieres intentarlo.

-Sí, mi amor.

Su amor... si fuera verdad. Pero al ver su dulce mirada, su deseo de arriesgarse al fracaso... solo por mí. Con eso me bastaba.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VIENE EL LEMMON... JAJAJAJA... BESOS Y ABRAZOS Y EXCELENTE INICIO DE SEMANA! XD_**


	15. CAPITULO XV

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO CON LEMMON INCLUIDO! QUE LO DISFRUTEN! XD**_

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE (ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR)

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: LUCY MONROE

**1º ADAPTACION YAOI: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION FANDOM CANDY CANDY:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XV**

* * *

Terry inclinó la cabeza y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Una vez, dos veces, tres, gemí protestando por su juego.

Giré la cabeza, intentando atrapar sus labios para obtener un beso más satisfactorio, pero él estaba ocupado en mi cuello.

-Terry, por favor...

No quería más caricias. Necesitaba más, toda su pasión.

-Sssh... Tesoro –me decía mientras me mordía suavemente la oreja-. Será perfecto -su voz y las sensuales caricias hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara anticipándose a lo que vendría después.

Mis labios se abrieron para dejar escapar un gemido silencioso y finalmente él cubrió mis labios con los suyos firmemente para tomar el control de mi boca.

Aquel beso hizo que le rodeara el cuello con fuerza, y entonces recordé que podía tocarlo. Separe mi boca de la suya, jadeando de excitación, pero seguro de que en esta ocasión las cosas serían distintas.

-Quítate la ropa, Terry.

Él se quedó helado. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras lo veía luchar contra sí mismo. Entonces dudé de lo que acababa de pedir. Tal vez pudieran seguir y pedirle que se desnudara más tarde. Estaba a punto de pedirle que volviera a besarme cuando él se levantó.

-No tienes que...

-Quiero hacerlo. Te lo mereces y yo también. Quiero hacerte mía de la forma más completa en que un hombre puede poseer a su mujer -dijo él, orgulloso.

Me encantó cuando se refirió a mí como «su mujer».

Ya que implicaba una intimidad libremente elegida, no un matrimonio de conveniencia en el que se sintiera atrapado por su sentido del deber.

Lo miré mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y después la corbata, que dejó caer al suelo en un gesto de descuido. Después fue el turno de los botones, primero los de los puños y después los del pecho. Los soltó uno a uno, revelando progresivamente los contornos de su pecho hasta que la camisa de seda blanca estuvo abierta del todo, mostrando sus bien torneados músculos.

Contuve el aliento mientras él se deshacía de la camisa. Después se quitó los zapatos, los pantalones y los calcetines. Los hizo a un lado mientras miraba mi cara enrojecida.

Se quedó de pie, desnudo frente a mí, excepto por los bóxer. Metió los pulgares por debajo de la cinturilla elástica de estos y los bajó por sus muslos mientras yo gemí al ver la parte más íntima de él.

Trague saliva.

Abrí la boca, pero como no fui capaz de decir nada, la cerré.

Cerré los ojos. Los abrí.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Aunque esto no resulto de gran ayuda...

-¿Se hace más grande? -pregunté con un gemido de verdadera mortificación.

Una enorme carcajada hizo que subiera la mirada desde su impresionante miembro hasta su cara. Él parecía estarse divirtiendo, pero eso no era divertido. ¿Cómo quería que me enfrentara a eso?

POV. TERRY

_Sacudí la cabeza, incapaz de creer la reacción de Candy. Había esperado algo de preocupación, tal vez algo de pena, pero nunca había pensado en un ataque de nervios ante la vista de mi miembro en estado de semi erección._

_Ella estaba verdaderamente asustada pensando en una erección completa, aquello me levantó la moral de un modo increíble. Candy no me consideraba un eunuco, más bien pensaba que era demasiado viril. Sentí que me ponía más rígido y vi cómo ella palidecía. Estaba realmente preocupada._

_Candy es pequeña, unos treinta centímetros más baja que yo y de constitución delicada, pero no tenía ninguna duda de que nuestros cuerpos se ajustarían bien._

_-Tu cuerpo fue creado para acomodarse al mío._

_Ella nerviosa se mordió el labio inferior._

_-¿Estás seguro? Tal vez no esté bien hecho... Me sentía llena con tu dedo. No creo que podamos hacer que eso entre dentro de mí._

_Si me reía de ella, era hombre muerto. Lo sabía, pero necesité de todo mi autocontrol para contener la risa y el alivio que me había provocado sus palabras._

_-No te preocupes, pequeña, confía en mí._

_La miré mientras ella tragaba saliva y se preparaba para enfrentarse a lo que estaba por venir._

_-De acuerdo._

_Avance con cuidado hacia la cama. Mi equilibrio mejoraba rápidamente, pero no iba a arriesgarme a caerme. Candy pareció hundirse entre las almohadas, con sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas llenos de temor. Me detuve cuando mis piernas llegaron al borde de la cama._

_-¿Quieres tocarme?_

_Era una pregunta difícil de hacer. Estaba teniendo una reacción física ante ella, pero el miedo de no disfrutar de una respuesta sexual plena aún me afectaba. Si me acariciaba y mi erección no aumentaba, o lo que era peor, perdía la dureza que había conseguido, sería un golpe terrible para mi orgullo._

_Pero haberla visto sufrir tanto por mi cobardía esta mañana era suficiente motivo como para arriesgarme._

_Ella no me respondió solo se quedó mirando mi virilidad como petrificada._

_-Sí -fue sólo un susurro que apenas pude oír._

_-Tal vez ayudara, si empezaras por otro lugar._

_Sus brillantes ojos verdes me miraban como suplicando._

_La tomé de las manos y la hice arrodillarse sobre la cama. Después guié sus pequeñas manos hacia mi pecho, colocándolas sobre mis ya estimulados pezones. Los cuales se endurecieron aún más con el contacto de sus suaves manos. Candy se adelantó y los besó, lamiéndolos para saborear mi piel haciéndome gemir de placer._

_-Hazlo de nuevo –le pedí en un murmullo._

_Ella obedeció sin detenerse, esta vez mordiéndolos ligeramente, entonces sus manos empezaron a moverse, como la noche anterior. Pero esta vez no intentaría detenerla. Me arañó con suavidad el pecho. Mientras le quitaba el camisón por encima de la cabeza._

_La atraje hacia mí, abrazando suavemente su cuerpo desnudo contra mi pecho y los dos nos excitamos al sentir el contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos. Al sentir como mi sexo duro chocaba con la suave piel de su vientre provocó que un enorme escalofrió de placer recorriera mi cuerpo y necesité toda mi fuerza de voluntad para contener el irrefrenable deseo de acostarla en la cama, ponerme encima de ella y penetrarla en ese momento. El saber que lo podía hacer hizo que me endureciera aún más._

_FIN POV. TERRY_

Podía notar cómo el enorme miembro de Terry se hinchaba contra mi cuerpo. Mi frente seguía apoyada contra su pecho mientras le clavaba las uñas en la muralla de músculos que tenía en frente. Quería tocarlo, pero ahora que era el momento, estaba aterrada. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si lo aburría con mis caricias temblorosas e inexpertas?

Pero él tomó la decisión por mí. Me tomó de las manos y las fue bajando por su torso hasta que llegaron a su vientre. Presioné suavemente con mis dedos y su cuerpo tembló, con lo que me sentí más confiada. Con suavidad y firmeza a la vez, él guió mi mano hacia su enorme virilidad dura como roca.

-Tócame, amor. Tócame aquí.

Lo radié con los dedos, tocando la suave piel que cubría aquella rigidez de acero. Lo acaricié desde la punta hasta la base, complacido con los gemidos guturales que él dejaba escapar. ¡No se estaba aburriendo! Con su mano cerrada sobre la mía, me mostró el ritmo y la presión que le daba más placer.

Él dejó caer su mano y seguí acariciándolo, alucinado por el modo en que su cuerpo se estaba tensando. Levanté la cabeza para ver la expresión de éxtasis de su cara, el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus pezones y el nivel de excitación general que nunca hubiera soñado con poder despertar en él.

-Deseas que te toque -susurre, asombrada.

-Sí. Mucho.

-Creía que no lo deseabas -dije, casi llorando.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido. Me empujó sobre la cama y se colocó entre mis piernas abiertas.

-Me moría porque me tocaras.

-Pero...

-No hables, amor. Siente —me interrumpió, poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

Él acarició cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, primero con sus manos y luego con su boca. Entrecerró sus labios el centro de mi feminidad, me encogí por la sorpresa y el placer.

-¡No! Terry... Yo... Tú...

Pronto mis palabras incoherentes se tornaron en gemidos de enorme placer.

Él me hizo el amor con la boca de un modo que me hizo flotar desde el principio. Mi cuerpo se arqueaba sobre la cama al sentir como su cálida boca devoraba mi intimidad, brindándome un placer nunca imaginado, pero esta vez sabía que había más, y lo deseaba. Lo necesitaba. Lo pedía a gritos de un modo que me hubiera avergonzado si no hubiera estado totalmente perdido en las sensaciones que Terry provocaba en mi cuerpo. De pronto detuvo lo que me estaba haciendo dejándome completamente excitada, y volvió a colocarse entre mis piernas, yo me encontraba temblorosa de necesidad.

-Te deseo -grité.

-Sí. Puedo verlo -el gesto de satisfacción en su voz hubiera podido irritarme en otra ocasión, pero no en este momento.

El presionó con suavidad su pene intentando entrar en mi cuerpo.

-Ahora haremos el amor.

Lo miré, sin creer que pudiéramos seguir adelante. Pero esto era demasiado importante para los dos.

Él me sonrió, pero no divertido, sino con la cara de un depredador, un hombre primitivo que determinaba su lugar dentro de la jerarquía en la vida de su pareja... en el punto más alto.

-Eres mía, Candy. Para siempre.

Asentí sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna debido al cumulo de sensaciones que me invadían, sentí cómo mi cuerpo se amoldaba alrededor de su rigidez recibiéndolo por completo, quedando totalmente poseída por él. Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, pero era una molestia mínima comparada con la maravillosa sensación de intimidad que me invadía en este momento, era una emoción mucho más devastadora que las que había sentido antes.

No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Terry con suaves besos retiro las lágrimas de mis ojos.

-¿Te hago daño? -preguntó, tembloroso.

-No –le dije mientras lo agarraba de los brazos- pero espera un momento por favor- le pedí suavemente.

- Claro tesoro- me sonrió con ternura antes de besarme en los labios, para después dirigirse a mi cuello el cual recorrió con besos y pequeños mordiscos, bajando por mi pecho hasta mis pezones los cuales lamio y succionó suavemente, provocándome enormes oleadas de placer. Sin ser consciente de ello, comencé a mover mis caderas buscando saciar el deseo que mi esposo había despertado en mi cuerpo y que solo él podía calmar.

-Terry…- gemí ansioso

Él salió de mi cuerpo casi por completo, haciéndome abrazarlo fuertemente, desesperado por que volviera a penetrarme.

Pero él no pensaba retirarse y volvió a entrar en mí, para seguir penetrándome con suaves movimientos que se fueron incrementando hasta bombear con rapidez y dureza.

Me estaba acercando al éxtasis, gritando su nombre y haciendo otros ruidos ininteligibles. ¿Podría existir algo más intenso de lo que había experimentado ya? Desde luego que sí. Mucho más intenso, tal vez porque los dos lo estábamos compartiendo.

Entonces el mundo entero explotó a mí alrededor haciéndome perder el conocimiento por unos segundos. Podía sentir como la virilidad de Terry crecía de un modo increíble dentro de mí, sentí como una gran calidez inundaba mi interior.

La tensión fue desapareciendo de su cuerpo haciéndolo caer sobre mí. Lo abracé envolviéndolo en mis brazos y las piernas con enorme alegría.

-Eres un amante maravilloso, querido.

Su cuerpo saltó de alegría. Con un enorme gemido de felicidad, empezó a darme una lluvia de besos sobre la cara. Parecía irreal. Terry dándome las gracias por hacerle el amor, diciéndome que era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, besándome extasiado.

Mi esposo rodó sobre su espalda y me colocó sobre él.

-Gracias, tesoro.

Sonreí con enorme placer al ver su rostro lleno de felicidad.

-Gracias a ti, amor mío.

-Me has devuelto la masculinidad -dijo, abrazándome.

No entendía por qué me daba las gracias, siendo que él era quien me había dado el mejor regalo que hubiera imaginado.

-Te amo -dije, incapaz de contenerme.

-Me he sentido seguro contigo -dijo con total satisfacción-. Un hombre puede permitirse ser vulnerable cuando su pareja lo ama.

-Estoy feliz -dije viendo su cara de satisfacción y me apreté más contra él.

-No tanto como yo.

-¿Terry?- dije sobresaltada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué...? -pero mientras pensaba como preguntarle el cuerpo de él me daba la respuesta al arquearse bajo mi peso, lanzando mi cuerpo tembloroso a un nuevo viaje de exploración.

Me despertó un suave beso en la mejilla. Sonreí contenta, ya que aun con los ojos cerrados sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían esos labios.

-Buenos días, tesoro. Abre los ojos.

Lo obedecí sintiéndome totalmente feliz.

-Buenos días -le dije, abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo con amor.

Él me devolvió el beso, posesivo y placentero, que hizo que me pegara contra su pecho. Gimiendo, él se retiró.

-Tengo que irme, tesoro. Tengo una reunión esta mañana que no puedo cancelar, aunque lo deseo.

Me había extrañado que se alejara de mí, así que observé su perfecto traje, y su pelo recién peinado. Sus ojos me miraban ansiosos.

Gemí recordando todas las veces que habíamos hecho el amor en las pasadas veinticuatro horas.

-Tal vez sea mejor para ti que me vaya- me decía mientras me acariciaba mi cabello.

-No... No quiero que te vayas -dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

-Volveré lo antes posible.

Arrugué los labios como una niña caprichosa y me sorprendí por eso. Nunca antes lo había hecho. Él dejó escapar una suave risa complacida y me besó en los labios.

-Te lo prometo.

Lo besé más profundamente, para después dejarlo ir.

-De acuerdo, si lo prometes.

-Por mi vida -dijo con una sensual sonrisa-. Intentaré que la reunión sea lo más corta posible. Toma un largo baño caliente.

-¿Ayudará? -pregunté, inocente.

-Sí -dijo él, serio-. Hablaremos cuando vuelva.

No habíamos hablado mucho la noche anterior. Así que acepté sonriente.

Terry se acercó como si fuera a besarme, pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación y salió con gesto determinado. Lo observé, con una sombra de duda pensando sobre toda la felicidad de la noche anterior. ¿De qué quería hablar?

No quise pensar que fuera algo malo, pues Terry había pasado casi veinticuatro horas haciendo todo aquello de lo que era capaz para darme placer y para hacerme concebir un hijo suyo. Me dije a mi misma que debía sentirme segura.

Con ese pensamiento, seguí sus instrucciones y tomé un largo baño de burbujas con un caro aceite de baño, regalo de mi cariñosa suegra. El agua burbujeante se llevó el dolor y las molestias de mi cuerpo.

Un poco más tarde y tras un solitario desayuno, puesto que estaba sola en la casa, me anunciaron que me esperaba una visita. Me dirigí a la sala admirando los frescos del techo y las pinturas de las paredes como lo hacía siempre. La casa había sido decorada con un exquisito gusto.

Un ruido al lado de la ventana me alertó de la presencia de mi visitante.

Susana Marlow estaba de pie junto a la ventana, iluminada por la luz otoñal.

-Supongo que te crees muy lista –me dijo con desprecio.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

Susana dio un paso adelante, lanzándome una mirada de condescendencia.

-Tontita. No se quedará contigo ahora que es un hombre de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía Susana saber algo que Terry había descubierto la noche anterior? No podía haberla llamado ¿o sí? Sentí un nudo de nervios en el estómago y empecé a respirar con dificultad.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Ya sé que Terry ha vuelto a caminar.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**SE DAN CUENTA QUE NO LE DIJO QUE LA AMABA? SOLO LE DIO LAS GRACIAS, DIGO YO EN LO PARTICULAR MI NOVIO SIEMPRE ME DICE QUE ME AMA Y LUEGO YA ME DA LAS GRACIAS, O USTEDES QUE CREEN? Y A QUE DIABLOS REGRESO LA TISICA? SERA ACASO QUE TERRY LE LLAMO Y QUIERA HACER UN TRIO? **_

_**JEJEJJEE... NOS LEEMOS EL SIGUIENTE VIERNES! BESOS Y ABRAZOS! BAY BAY!**_


	16. CAPITULO XVI

_**SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL TIEMPO QUE LE DEDICARON A LA LECTURA DE ESTE ADAPTAFIC, LES DEJO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA... QUE LO DISFRUTEN! XD**_

* * *

**TITULO:** TE LLEVO EN LA SANGRE (ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DOLOR)

**HISTORIA ORIGINAL**: LUCY MONROE

**1º ADAPTACION YAOI: **SOLIN

**ADAPTACION FANDOM CANDY CANDY:** BLUEMOONBLUE.

**CAPITULO XVI**

* * *

Así que no sabía completamente lo que pasaba entre nosotros. Me sentí aliviada, pero, ¿cómo se había enterado Susana de que Terry ya podía caminar de nuevo? Si yo apenas me había enterado el día anterior.

-Siempre supimos que Terry volvería a caminar de nuevo.

-Si él hubiera creído eso, nunca me habría dejado marchar -dijo secamente.

Según lo que él mismo me había confesado, era cierto que había tenido sus dudas.

-No sé qué podría cambiar eso —hablé, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿verdad?

Me tensé ante el insulto que me dijo llena de rencor.

-Está claro que tienes algo que decir. Te sugiero que lo hagas y que te marches de mi casa.

-¿Tu casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que durará? Hasta que le des un hijo a Terry. Él sabía que yo no quería quedar embarazada y estropear mi perfecta figura. Cuando hayas cumplido con tu tarea, él volverá a mí, con la persona que realmente ama.

-¡Terry no hará eso! -tenía mucha integridad como para abandonarme a mí y a su hijo.

Susana sonreía victoriosa.

-En verdad eres una chica tan ingenua, me das pena. Cuando un hombre desea algo, lo sacrifica todo para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué te hace creer que te quiere a ti? Te dejó marchar.

-Pensaba que no podría ser el hombre que yo necesito. Me dejó marchar por mi bien. Ahora las dos sabemos que es distinto.

Apreté los puños ante las verdades que estaba diciendo Susana. El mayor miedo de Terry era no poder volver a hacer el amor, no el no volver a caminar.

-Tú no lo quieres.

La risa de Susana sonó desagradable.

-Cuando tienes una relación sexual como la que teníamos Terruce y yo, las emociones tontas como el amor no son necesarias.

No podía soportar pensar en la imagen de mi marido tocando a Susana del mismo modo que me había tocado a mí.

-¡Es hora de que te vayas!- le pedí desesperada.

-No tan rápido, mujercita de cuarta. Aún hay algo que quiero decirte y después esperaré a Terry para felicitarlo por volver a caminar.

No podía creer la audacia de ésta horrible arpía.

-Si quieres ver a mi marido, pídele una cita a su secretaria. No eres bienvenida en mi casa.

-No me iré de aquí.- me decía con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

-El personal de seguridad de Terry no lo verá igual que tú, supongo.

-No me echarás a la calle. No tienes agallas -mi amenaza pareció tomarla por sorpresa.

Abrí la boca para responderle cuando escuche la voz de Terry.

-No sabía que estabas acompañada, pequeña.

Me gire hacia él para observar su inexpresiva mirada.

-Ha venido sin avisar.

-Y tu esposa acaba de amenazarme con echarme a la calle -la voz de Susana se había vuelto suave y dolida. Para mi disgusto sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-¿De verdad? -dijo Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Susana cruzó la habitación y se agarró de su chaqueta.

-¡Sí! No es suficiente con que se haya casado contigo, sino que quiere apartarme de tu vida por completo.

Terry apartó a Susana y me miró.

-¿Es verdad?

-Sí. Le dije que, si quería verte, le pidiera una cita a tu secretaria. No la quiero en mi casa.

No me preocupaban las apariencias. Susana había mentido en Nueva York, había amenazado nuestro matrimonio y ahora ya conocía su poder de seducción sobre mi esposo. Así que no deseaba incluirla en nuestro círculo de amigos.

-Pero no creo que la cita sea necesaria.- dijo, mientras volteaba a ver a Susana, así que no pudo ver el enorme dolor que cruzó por mi rostro.

-Podemos hablar ahora, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, Terry querido. Por favor. Sólo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy de verte caminar de nuevo -dijo, casi ronroneando como una estúpida gata en celo.

Terry se alejó de ella y se sirvió un whisky.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Me encontré con la esposa de tu fisioterapeuta accidentalmente mientras estaba de compras. Empezamos una amistad, y no puedes culparme por querer seguirte la pista. Sobre todo después de lo que hemos compartido.

Sus palabras y la obvia falsedad de esa mujer hacían que me sintiera enferma. Terry tal vez no hubiera soportado que hubiera corrido a su ex prometida de la casa, pero eso no significaba que yo tuviera que quedarme a presenciar cómo esa mujerzuela utilizaba todas sus artimañas con mi esposo.

Así que rápidamente salí de la habitación.

Escuché como Terry me llamaba, pero lo ignore al igual que lo hice con la voz de Susana diciéndole que me dejara marchar.

Subí las escaleras en una nube de dolor. ¿Por qué había permitido Terry que Susana se quedara?

Me detuve frente a la puerta del dormitorio, consciente de que no podía entrar y enfrentarme a los recuerdos, sería demasiado doloroso. Me di la vuelta y bajé las escaleras.

Me dirigí a la cochera y me senté al volante del primer coche que encontré con las llaves puestas. Era un Mercedez, un vehículo grande al que no estaba acostumbrada, pero no me importaba. Tenía que marcharme de allí, solo pensaba en huir de este dolor.

El guardia de seguridad me hizo una señal para que me detuviera tras abrir la reja. Terry y su padre habían insistido en que Eleonor y yo no saliéramos de casa sin es colta, pero en este momento no quería compañía. De ningún tipo.

Conduje por la ciudad hasta que me encontré en la entrada del Real Colegio San Pablo, aquella vieja edificación donde de niños, Terry y yo pasábamos veranos en compañía de nuestras familias. El recuerdo de la vez que Terry me llevó a una colina a la que bauticé como Colina de Pony, me hizo parar y me dirigí a ella.

Ya no era una niña, pero estaba dolida y aquel enorme lugar me resultó tan reconfortante como cuando era pequeña. Necesitaba la paz que siempre me transmitía ese lugar. Mis pasos me llevaron inconscientemente hasta la cima de la pequeña montaña rodeada de hermosos árboles, el lugar al que me llevó Terry aquel día para decirme que siempre podía hablar con mi madre, y que aunque ella estuviera en el cielo, podría escucharme.

¿Fue ese el día que empecé a amar a Terry?

No lo entendí como amor sexual hasta los quince años, pero él siempre había sido el punto central en mi vida. El único hombre al que había deseado entregarme, con el que había deseado casarme. Pero él no se había fijado en mí sino hasta el momento del accidente, cuando su egoísta prometida lo dejó cuando más apoyo necesitaba.

Me recosté sobre el tronco de un árbol, dejándome empapar por la paz que ese hermoso lugar me trasmitía. Terry era mío, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo?

Tras pasar casi veinticuatro horas en la cama con él, me negaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que él me había de mostrado: que era una deseable mujer a sus ojos. Eso no quería decir que me amara, pero tampoco indicaba la falta de cariño.

Pero había dejado que Susana se quedara.

El día anterior él me había dicho que se había sentido seguro probando su virilidad conmigo, porque lo amaba. ¿Significaba eso que me había utilizado para saber si podría volver con Susana como un hombre completo? Sólo imaginarlo hizo que me fallaran las piernas.

Pero Terry no era así, y lo sabía. ¿Entonces, por qué imaginaba todo aquello?

* * *

-Sabía que te encontraría en este lugar, tesoro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Su expresión era sombría.

-Buscar a mi esposa, el cual huyó de casa.

-No huí -dije, recostándome sobre la columna.

-No hiciste que te acompañara un guardaespaldas. Saliste en coche sola, fuera de la casa, a pesar de que los guardias de seguridad intentaron detenerte.

-Quería estar sola -eso no era un pecado.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-Eso no está bien.

-No puedes dirigir todos mis movimientos.

-Ni lo pretendo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Porque tú estás aquí.

-Dejaste que Susana se quedara en la casa –lo acusé.

-Tenía cosas que decirle -lo miré de lado sin decir nada-. ¿No quieres saber lo que le dije?

-No -no quería saber si aún sentía algo por su ex prometida.

-¡¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí después de lo de ayer?! -preguntó él en tono cada vez más irritado.

Lo miré con cara acusadora.

-Compartimos nuestros cuerpos. Según Susana eso no es nuevo para ti.

-Compartimos nuestras almas, y eso, mi hermosa mujer, es algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna otra persona.

Deseaba creerlo con todas mis fuerzas. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos y me dolía la garganta.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

No pude contener las lágrimas y me di la vuelta para que no me viera, pero no encontré la paz que buscaba. El dolor me embargaba y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar.

Él me tomó por los hombros.

-No te hagas esto a ti misma. No podemos cambiar el pasado.

Me giré, apartándole las manos. Me sentía como un animal herido, deseosa de huir.

-No me toques.

-¿No se supone que con el amor llega el perdón?

¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? ¿Esperaba que lo perdonara por no amarme? No era una cuestión de perdonar, sino de aceptar.

-No sé si pueda -dije, casi hablando para mí misma.

-No te dejaré ir, eres mi esposa. Eres solo mía, me perteneces.

-Nunca he deseado pertenecer a nadie más.

-¿Y por qué me dices que no te toque?

-Estoy dolida.

-Apartarte de mí no mejorará las cosas.

Sentí sobrevenir otro sollozo y él me tomó en brazos.

-Ven, pequeña. Vamos a casa para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde está mi casa? -dije, pensando en la cara de satisfacción de Susana cuando salí de la sala.

-Donde yo esté -su voz vibró y su boca buscó la mía para besarme casi dolorosamente, mientras me cargaba entre sus fuertes brazos.

Respondí con la pasión nacida de la angustia y el miedo a perderlo, sin tener en cuenta el lugar donde estaba hasta que escuchamos a un niño preguntarle a una religiosa qué estaban haciendo ese hombre y su novia.

-¡Terry, bájame! -dije, pensando en las personas que nos miraban.

-¡No! -dijo, lleno de rabia.

¿Por qué estaba tan enfadado?

-Piensa en tus piernas... es demasiado pronto -podía hacerse daño.

-¿Te preocupas por mí? -dijo, y su ira pareció calmarse.

-Sí.

-¿No estás intentando apartarme de ti de nuevo?

Suspire, abrazándolo del cuello.

-No puedo.

Él asintió, sin rastro ya de enfado. Divertido y orgulloso, se giró y le dijo al niño:

-No es mi novia, es mi esposa.

Mientras la religiosa enrojecía, el niño le respondió despreocupado:

-Ya.

Terry le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida. Aún conmigo en brazos.

-Terry...

-Te he dicho que no te iba a bajar. Si sólo cuando te tengo entre mis brazos puedo mantenerte conmigo, ¡prepárate para pasar los sesenta años siguientes en mi compañía! -las palabras que debían sonar como una broma parecían más una amenaza muy real.

No dije nada mientras me llevaba hasta la limusina que nos esperaba. El chófer abrió la puerta y Terry me bajó para que subiera al coche. Una vez dentro, me sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Y el coche? -no podíamos dejarlo allí.

-Dile a Logan donde lo dejaste y él lo recogerá.

Le dije al guardaespaldas dónde estaba y le entregue las llaves, sin que el posesivo Terry me soltara ni un instante.

Lo mire a los ojos y vi en su azulina mirada emociones que me aterraba nombrar.

-¿Por qué no echaste a Susana?

La mano que tenía colocada sobre mi muslo se movió buscando provocarme con su caricia.

-Lo hice.

-Pero...

-Vino a nuestra casa y se atrevió a molestarte, pequeña. Pude verlo en tus preciosos ojos verdes y en la rigidez de tu cuerpo.

-Pero... -seguía sin entenderlo- ¿por qué dejaste que se quedara?

-Tenía que hacerle saber que no toleraría que se inmiscuyera en mi vida ni en la de mi familia, que, si volvía a hacerte daño, tendría que responder ante mí. Ya me conoce. Nos dejará tranquilos.

-¿La echaste?

-Sí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de decirle lo que quería cuando el personal de seguridad vino a decirme que mi esposa acababa de huir.

-No huí -dije, sintiéndome culpable.

-Sí lo hiciste.

No me moleste en explicarle que lo que quería era estar sola y pensar.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A casa, pequeña. Tal vez a la cama y continuar lo que dejamos pendiente esta mañana...

Estuve a punto de caer en la tentación de su voz, pero deseaba algo más que saciar su deseo físico.

-No me refiero a eso.

Él suspiró.

-No puedo obligarte a quedarte si quieres marcharte -su fuerte abrazo no corroboraba sus palabras.

-¿Y si no quiero marcharme?

-Seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-No me querías cuando nos casamos.

-Estabas conmigo cuando salí del coma.

Aquello no venía al caso, pensé.

-Sí.

-Fueron tus palabras, tu voz, la que me devolvió a la vida.

Me mordí un labio nervioso. ¿Había sido así?

-No lo sé. Tal vez fuera el momento.

-No, tesoro. No fue eso. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé?

Sacudí la cabeza con duda.

-Recuerdo lo que me dijiste. Me dijiste que me amabas.

Podía haberlo adivinado.

-Aunque no me creas, es verdad. Te oí y me desperté.

-No podía soportar la idea de un mundo sin ti –dije, colocándole mi mano sobre su corazón, aunque ahora no necesitaba una confirmación de su vitalidad.

-Supe desde que me desperté que me amabas, y eso me dio vida cuando había muy poca dentro de mí.

-Pero tú no me amas. Sólo dijiste que te importaba -incluso pronunciar esas palabras era doloroso.

-¿Y cuándo te importa alguien no lo amas?

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la esperanza estaba empezando a abrirse en mi corazón como una flor al sol.

-¿Cómo podrías traerme de vuelta de una muerte en vida si no hubiera amor en mi corazón para corresponderte?

Sacudí la cabeza, aterrada de creerle.

-Al principio no me di cuenta y quise seguir como antes... por seguridad.

-¿Susana?

-Sí. A ella sólo le importaba mi dinero.

-Y tu cuerpo.

-Sin amor sólo es eso. Un cuerpo. Pero para ti sólo existo yo, ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué quise casarme antes de salir de Nueva York?

Claro que sí, pero toda su boda había sido un despropósito.

-No entendí nada de aquello. Ni que te quisieras casar conmigo, ni que todo fuera tan rápido.

-No quería arriesgarme a perderte y sabía que te comprometerías seriamente. Te deseaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitir que te amaba. Habría recibido mi merecido si hubieras preferido a Albert, como temía.

-¿Pensabas que quería a tu hermano? -¿acaso estaba ciego? Siempre había pensado que el enfado de Terry por el tiempo que pasaba con su hermano respondía a un orgullo posesivo, no a un miedo real-. Pero si nunca coqueteé con él...

-Pero él sí contigo -al recordarlo pareció que no pudo evitar una oleada de rabia.

-Pero me dijiste que no me querías —recordé, aún incapaz de creerle.

-Rompí con Susana en Nueva York.

-¿Qué?

-Le dije que no me quería casar con ella porque una pequeña mona pecas de ojos verdes me visitaba en sueños, y se enfrentaba a mí de un modo que ninguna otra persona osaría.

-¿Rompiste con ella por mí? -yo pensaba que había sido por no poder caminar- Ella dijo...

-Ella se convenció a sí misma de que lo hacía por ella y que, cuando volviera a caminar, la querría a mi lado. Pero no la quería ni la quiero. Sólo te quiero a ti, mi pequeña Candy.

Al mirarlo, vi que tenía la expresión más seria que había visto nunca.

-Te amo.

-¡No puede ser! -dije, llorando otra vez.

-Claro que sí, tesoro. Te amo. Eres mi corazón, mi vida y sin ti nada me importa. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo, miedo de no volver a caminar y de no volver a ser un hombre de verdad...

-Incluso paralizado de cuello para abajo el resto de tu vida, siempre serás todo lo que un hombre debe ser para mí —lo interrumpí.

Sus ojos se cerraron y tembló. Después, me besó suavemente.

-Cualquier hombre daría su vida por tener este amor, pequeña. Es tan bello y real, que pensé que no estaría a la altura. Ayer por la mañana me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo y que no volvería a permitir que sufrieras así.

Consideré que no era el momento de recordarle que traer un hijo al mundo no era exactamente indoloro. Tuve la sensación de que él hubiera preferido adoptar y yo quería tener mis propios hijos.

Me tomó la cara con las manos y sus ojos brillaron sospechosamente.

-Te quiero con toda mi alma, tesoro. Eres mi alma gemela y agradezco a Dios que apareciera ese ladrón y que ese coche me atropellara. Si no, te habría perdido, al único tesoro real de mi vida.

Mi corazón casi se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras.

-No puedes decirlo en serio.

-Sí, y ahora entiendo lo que decía mi madre. Ella sabía que hubiera sido totalmente desgraciado si me hubiera casado con Susana y que mi vida solo sería feliz contigo a mi lado. ¿Qué supone un poco de dolor y trabajo cuando lo que se obtiene es el regalo de tu amor?

Yo no hablaría tan a la ligera de lo que le había pasado.

-Podrías haber tenido todo mi amor sin todo eso.

-Tú me lo habrías dado, sí. Pero yo no estaba listo para recibirlo. No comprendía lo importante que eras para mí.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su madre ni con él en que el accidente había sido bueno, no podía negar que me sentía feliz al escucharle decir esas palabras.

-Te amo.

-Sí. Nunca me cansaré de oírtelo decir, mi hermosa niña pecosa.

Me siguió besando apasionadamente hasta que llegamos a casa, y allí siguió diciéndome y demostrándome cuanto me amaba durante toda la noche.

* * *

La bendición de nuestro matrimonio era todo lo que una madre podía desear. Eleonor Backer no ahorró esfuerzos para que nuestra boda siguiera todos los mandatos de la tradición, incluyendo el hermoso vestido blanco hecho con la hermosa seda que me había mostrado, el cual en verdad me hacía sentir hermosa, en cuanto a Terry, lució imponente con su elegante smoking negro. Mis suegros no repararon en gastos para nuestra boda, la cual se efectuó en el enorme jardín de la residencia de la familia, todo era maravilloso desde los arreglos hasta la deliciosa comida, aunque no dejaron de apenarme los cumplidos que tanto Eleonor como Richard hacían sobre mi frente a sus amigos, además de comentar lo felices que estaban al ver al fin cumplido el sueño que siempre habían tenido, y era que Terry y yo nos casáramos, el cual nunca nos habían dicho por miedo a presionarnos, pero del que siempre estuvieron seguros se realizaría.

La ceremonia le dio tanta autenticidad a la ocasión que Terry insistió en llevarme de luna de miel. Cuando llegamos al hotel de lujo en Suiza y estuvimos detrás de la puerta, le demostré mi amor por él del modo más íntimo posible.

Recordando lo mucho que le gustaba mi pelo, lo había dejado crecer y ahora me llegaba un poco más abajo de la cintura y esa noche cuando recorría todo su cuerpo con suaves besos mi rizado cabello lo acariciaba como una suave cortina de seda, llevándolo hasta el borde de la pasión y el deseo. Después mientras descansábamos, me abrazaba y susurraba frases de amor.

-Mi bebé está ahí dentro, puedo sentirlo -dijo mi esposo, colocando su mano sobre mi vientre. Mientras yo solo sonreía misteriosamente ya que antes de hacer el viaje, había ido al médico y me confirmó que ya estaba embarazada.

-Yo también lo siento.

-Te quiero, mi hermosa pequeña.

-No más que yo a ti, querido.

Ocho meses después, quedó claro que no se habían equivocado y di a luz a mellizos los cuales, para mi felicidad eran dos pequeñas copias de mi esposo. Terry estaba tan convencido de su potencia sexual que pensaba que tanto la inseminación artificial como el acto sexual ha bían dado fruto. ¿Por qué iba a dudar de él?

Mi amor lo había sacado de una muerte en vida, ¿por qué no podía el amor de él fructificar? no una vez sino dos, ya que ambos el amor lo** llevamos en la sangre…**

* * *

**FIN…**

**_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO HA SIDO UN ENORME PLACER COMPARTIR ESTE ADAPTAFIC CON USTEDES... NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE! _**


End file.
